To Forgive the Unforgivable
by Mistrus
Summary: Hermione is rescued by someone during the Last Battle. She knows its one of the Malfoys. After keeping Draco and his wife out of Azkaban. She fails to do the same for Master Malfoy. Five years later she is sick of... Full Summary inside
1. Prologue

**Title:** To Forgive the Unforgivable

**Full Summary:** Hermione is rescued by someone during the Last Battle. She_ knows_ its one of the Malfoys. After keeping Draco and his wife out of Azkaban. She fails to do the same for Master Malfoy. Five years later she is sick of Ron cheating on her and snaps. Ron snaps back in a violent way and she leaves him. She turns to her friends, but Harry and Ginny are travelling around the world and can't be reached, while Draco and Pansy are there for her but what she really needs is her knight in Dark Armour to rescue her once again. She takes on a particular case that leads he straight into the arms of her Dark Knight.

Well my trusted readers here is a new story. i will continue with Her bright Darkness but I'm not quite sure how to proceeed with it. I know what is going to happen but putting it down on the computer is harder than I thought. Well I hope you like.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

_It was so dark. The screams and the cries as the battle raged on. Hermione wanted to close her eyes and pretend that this was all a bad dream… but she knew that wasn't possible. She had to keep her head held high and hex anyone that tried to take her down. She span around at the crazy cackle of Bellatrix LeStrange._

"_Oh, Mudblood! __**Expelliarmus!**__"__Her voice was a sickening parody of a sing-song tone as Hermione's wand flew out of her hand. "Oh, Mudblood. What brings you out here? Oh that's right! Your friend, the Boy-Who-Doesn't-Know-How-To-Die is rushing to his execution! Great fun! Now I can deal with you!" Hermione glared at her coldly, her eyes held no fear, just a steady resolve of the inevitable._

"_You find this situation extremely funny don't you?" Her voice finally broke and turned hoarse. She had been shouting all day and it was bound to happen. Bellatrix only laughed._

"_You have no idea. Ready to die mudblood?" What Hermione said next surprised all the near Death Eaters._

"_Yes." It is such a simple word, yes. Holds so much power within that single syllable. Bellatrix looked utterly confused, as if Hermione had hit her with a Confundus charm._

"_But don't you want to fight? Cry? Beg me for your life?" Hermione shrugged her face impassive._

"_What difference would it make? You will still kill me but get the pleasure of getting to see me grovel. Not likely. So kill me. Do it." The woman raised her wand but her face was uncertain. Hermione repressed the urge to sigh. "Do. __**It**__." Bellatrix frowned and her hand steadied._

"_I thought I would have gotten a bit more of a fight out of you, Granger." Hermione gave a small smile._

"_Well if it's a fight you want…" She lifted her hand and with a quick wave, her wand returned to her hand. "Then you shall get one." Bellatrix's face returned to its half insane state._

"_Yes, Mudblood. A fight we shall have." She waved her wand__**. "Crucio!" **__Hermione's body seized with a crippling pain, but she didn't scream, she had done enough of that already. She had thought that after being tortured for hours by this woman would have lessened the pain. It hadn't. Bellatrix lifted her wand, and tsked._

"_I thought you would know how to defend yourself." Hermione stood up and gave a small stretch. As if she had been merely sleeping, not on the receiving end of an Unforgivable. _

"_I do." She gave a cruel smile. "My turn." And with a slashing motion at Bellatrix, purple light flew out of her wand. Bellatrix doubled over and fell on to the ground. Hermione turned around to find Ron or some one she knew, but a small movement made her turn around. Bellatrix looked at her and raised her wand._

"_See you in Hell, Mudblood." Hermione's eyes went wide. _"_**Avada Kedavra!**__"__Hermione closed her eyes against the green light. Strong, warm arms wrapped around her and she felt disorientated as she spun through the sky. They landed gently, close to a mile away from the fight. Hermione's breathing was labored and she felt dizzy and light-headed. She was wounded from the fight and the blood loss was great. The arms held her for a moment longer before they let her go, albeit a tiny bit reluctant to do so. She turned around just as the man took off. Glimpsing a flash of black and a flash of the palest yellow she had ever seen, right before she collapsed._

* * *

"_Mione! Wake up!" Hermione groaned. She wanted to sleep, she was cold but the darkness was so comforting. Ron shook her violently. "Don't you dare die on me, Mione!" Hermione wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave her sleep. He shook her again._

"_That is no way to treat and injured woman, Mr. Weasley." The tone was velvet over her ears. Hermione gave a low moan as Ron's hands tightened on her wounded shoulder._

"_You stay away from her! You bloody bastard! I will kill you!" Just as Ron said it though, there was a chuckle. It sounded cruel and evil, but it slid over Hermione's skin making warm little shivers all over her body. _

"_I am merely pointing out that you shouldn't be shaking her, in such a manner. She is clearly injured." The bruising, painful grip on her shoulder was suddenly gone. "And pay attention to where you grasp her, Weasley!" The tone was cutting, and Hermione wanted to cheer it on if she hadn't been so tired and in this much pain._

"_Can you not see that there is a wound there?" The silky voice continued. Hermione groaned as Ron roughly checked it out. The pain was terrible, but the sound of someone getting cracked upside of the head with an open hand amused her, temporarily distracted her from the pain._

"_You bloody git! I will hex you for that!" Ron's voice sounded so humiliated that Hermione wanted to laugh._

"_You do it gently! Do you think that __**just because **__she is unconscious, that she does not __**feel**__ pain! Gently." With those words a warm gentle hand slowly examined the wound, the simple touch sent shivers down her body. The pain abated and she gave a contented sigh. "See Mr. Weasley? Gently. Now, what else do you do?" She could hear Ron snort._

"_Wake her up, so she can help with the rest of us." __**Wrong answer**__. Hermione thought to herself._

"_You __**stupid**__ boy! You think that just because she is Hermione Granger that she can go back to working in her condition? You can't possibly believe that!" The tone was condescending, and unbelieving. __**An interesting combination. **__Hermione thought to herself after a few seconds._

"_Well, yah. She's strong, she can handle it." She could hear the other man hiss in frustration._

"_She is not as strong as you think, Weasley. She is only a woman. They may hide things, pain, fear, frustration, and all the other blasted emotions. But It doesn't meant they are indestructible! They hurt, they cry. They __**feel **__pain, Mr. Weasley! And if you won't take that into consideration. Then __**I **__will." The warm hands were back. They gave her a relief from the pain, her eyes fluttered. "May I pick you up? I need to bring you to St. Mungo's, Miss. Granger."_

"_You will not touch her, you bloody rotter!" Hermione ignored Ron's ranting, and without opening her eyes gave a slow nod. _

"_It seems, Miss. Granger has no such qualms." With that he slowly put his arms around her and lifted her up. A whimper of pain escaped. "Shhhhh. You will be well soon, __**Hermione**__." The way her name rolled with the velvety tones made her tremble. Suddenly the tumbling motion was back. She whimpered again and rested her face against a hard chest. She took a deep breath in. Sawdust, soap, with a hint of spice. She sighed and let herself relax. These arms were familiar. These arms belonged to the flash of black and pale yellow. These arms she could trust. As she flew through the night in the arms she realized that she trusted these arms, and the person attached to them, more than anything else in this world._

Well tell me you thoughts! I have more chapters to post after this one so I hope you like!

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Well Chapter one is here.

Enjoy!

**Disclamier**- I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"God dammit, Mione! Wake up!" She groaned but opened her eyes to look at her fiancé.

"What is it Ronald?" She dreamed about him again. The scent of sawdust, soap, and spice still lingered in her nose and the feeling of the arms wrapped around her wouldn't go away. The velvet of his voice lingered in her ears.

"You are having that dream again! You always do! Always thrashing about! Always waking _me _up!" Hermione sighed, yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was 4:30 in the bloody morning and she had work today. She resisted the urge to smack Ron upside the head.

"Must be the fact that the fifth anniversary is coming up. I always have the same dream around this time. You should be used to it by now." He gave a humorless laugh.

"I'll never get used to it! God Mione! When are you going to quit that blasted job of yours? Its not good for you!" He sighed and gave her what looked to be a pleading look. "Being reminded of that time. We want to start a family, remember? Have little ones running around. You cooking and cleaning, and me playing with the babies." Hermione repressed the urge to roll her eyes. She tuned him out for a few minutes floating back to the remnants of her dream. But Ron roughly pulled her back to reality.

"Did you hear what I said Hermione?" Hermione glared at him.

"Its four in the bloody morning! I have work in three hours. I am tired! Sorry for not paying attention to you prattle on and on about children and me being a slave, chained to the stove!" She stood up. "I am sorry I woke you up!" Ron got up his ears turning red with anger, he clenched his fists, and Hermione instantly flinched.

"I'm sorry? That's all you have to say?" He took a step closer, and Hermione instantly took a step backwards. "God! Stop flinching! It was only once! You hexed me so bad I ended up in St. Mungo's. You think you would be over it by now."

"Twice, Ronald. You do it again, and I swear to god I will cut your balls off, the _muggle_ way, and shove them down your throat." Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Seriously, Mione-bologna." She shook her head.

"I've had enough. Go back to sleep. I'm going to my study I have work to do." Ron glared at her.

"About that. I want you to do one more case. Then you are quitting so you can plan this wedding and get ready to settle down." There were things you never do to Hermione Granger. One was hit her, and another was tell her what to do. She took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, Ronald. I don't want to fight. One more case, then I quit." She turned and left the bedroom slamming the door behind her. She walked quietly to her study and sank down in her chair. Head in her hands she sobbed. A flash of green and a blonde man stepped through. He was wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants, that was it. His platinum blonde hair was messed and he looked like he just got out of bed. He walked over and quickly pulled Hermione into his arms. He held her for a few seconds and then let her go.

"What did he do this time, Hermes?" She sighed and gave a small hiccup. "Did he hit you again? If he did I will go over there and hex him into oblivion." She gave a small smile.

"No, Draco. He told me I can have one more case then I have to quit. I agreed. I just can't do it any more!" She burst into sobs and Draco rubbed her back comfortingly. Another green flash of light and Pansy stepped through. She ran over.

"Oh Hermes!" She gave the other woman a hug. "Let's get you back to our place. I _won't _let you stay here with _him _any longer!" Draco looked fondly at his wife. Who was in the process of soothing Hermione.

"You guys didn't have to come." She said gently. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We warded your study to let us know when you are upset. It let us know that you needed comfort. We came because you are our friend, Hermes. You kept us both out of Azkaban." Hermione sniffed.

"I couldn't help your father, Draco. I lost that one." Draco sighed.

"You never 'lost' it. That prat of a boyfriend-"

"Fiancé." Hermione corrected. Pansy rolled her eyes and Draco frowned.

"Fine, that prat of a 'fiancé' prevented you from doing anything." Hermione had to give him that one.

* * *

_**Four and a half years ago**_

"_Master Malfoy. You have been charged with the use of Dark Magic and to be a confirmed Death Eater. You have not claimed that you were __**Imperioed**__. How do you plead?" The head of the Malfoy household looked around with fathomless stormy grey eyes. Hermione watched him with interest. He seemed to be holding up quite well despite his present predicament. _

"_Guilty." His voice sounded rusty, as if he hadn't spoken that often. The Minister nodded then looked around._

"_If there is anyone who would like to put a statement in on Master Malfoy's behalf, speak now." Hermione tried to raise her hand but Ron held it down. She gave him a puzzled glare._

"_He deserves to rot in Azkaban for what he has done!" Hermione disagreed and tried to raise her hand again. Ron glared at her pulled her roughly to her feet and pushed her none to gently out of the courtroom. She was scared of Ron's reaction, his sudden anger._

"_He deserves to be free! He helped in the last Battle!" Ron laughed at her._

"_He helped alright! And he deserves to rot in Azkaban for it!" Hermione glared at him then turned to enter the court room._

"_I'm helping him, Ronald. Whether you want me to or not!" She was surprised and slightly angry when Ron grabbed her arm and spun around. She opened her mouth to tell him off, when the back of his hand connected with her cheek. She fell, hard to the ground, her shoulder wretched and she could feel the wound twist and open once again. The pain was terrible. She touched her cheek and looked at Ron's face. He looked full of regret._

"_I'm so sorry, Hermione! I don't know what came over me!" and she believed him._

She never told Draco what had happened when she left the court room that day. He drew his own conclusion. She sighed and looked at the fire.

"I have one case, Draco. I love my job. I don't want to be a brood mare that's afraid of her husband beating her if she does something wrong. I don't! I like helping people. I don't want to be with him any more. I want to have some one love me because I am me. Not because he believes the publicity would be great for his Quidditch career." Pansy gave her another hug.

"Come home with us. We will solve this problem some where safe. Some where he can't hurt you." Hermione gave a faint smile and let Pansy lead her to the fireplace. She took a small handful of Floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor." She said clearly and the green flames covered her.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy leaned against his wall. The feeling of the woman in his arms had woken him up. But of course she wasn't there. She never was. She was a dream, a figment of his imagination. He sighed and frowned, he only dreamed of her sweet face and soft skin when this time of year rolled around. He knew his parole hearing was coming up.

"The anniversary." He sighed. He gave a faint smirk and looked at the grate on his ceiling. He jumped up and grasped it and did a few chin ups. There was absolutely nothing else to keep him occupied. His physique had improved while in Azkaban. There was a hardness around him now. He was no longer the snobbish, prick of a man he was before. Not being used to hard physical labor and all soft. No, this was a whole new Lucius. He was all hard edges, muscles, and it added to his intimidation. He smirked at the fact people were still scared of him. He dropped down and walked over to his door.

"Hey, Severus?" It took a few seconds before the man responded.

"It's four in the _bloody_ morning, Malfoy! Go back to sleep!" Was the snarky response. Lucius gave a hard laugh.

"Well, the bloody dream woke me up again. I want to talk about my parole hearing. Should I go ballistic and start knocking heads? Or seething and brooding, whispering death threats under my breath?" He could hear Severus sigh.

"Why are you so keen on staying in here?" Lucius shrugged even through his friend couldn't see him.

"I deserve to be here." He yawned and stretched, feeling his joints pop.

"People who were forced under the Imperius curse to do the Dark Lord's bidding, do not belong here, Malfoy." Lucius snorted.

"I still did all those things they accused me of. I'm still a monster." Severus was silent for a moment.

"What about Miss. Granger? Or is it Mrs. Weasley now?" Lucius growled dangerously.

"A mistake." Severus laughed .

"Really? Then why tell me did you go back, insult the youngest Weasley child because he was trying to wake her up by shaking her, despite her injured condition. Help heal some of her wounds then proceed to take her to St. Mungo's. You took your bloody sweet time getting there as well." Lucius glowered.

"That Weasley child is a complete moron! Trying to wake her up, when she was obviously hurt. Of course, he was digging into one of her wounds. Even unconscious she was groaning in pain! I had to take her to some one more competent that that stupid boy! He would have killed her with his rough poking and prodding." Lucius took a deep breath before continuing. "And to reason his shaking and what not his reason was, and I quote. '_Wake her up, so she can help with the rest of us.' _What a blasted idiot!" Severus chuckled.

"I agree he is not the smartest person." Lucius fell into a brooding silence. After a few minutes he looked up.

"It didn't do any good. She is stuck with him and I am locked up in here."

"Getting protective are we?" Severus chuckled.

"You weren't in that court room, Severus. You didn't see what I did. The poor woman. I hope she left him."

* * *

_**Four and a half years ago**_

"_Master Malfoy. You have been charged with the use of Dark Magic and to be a confirmed Death Eater. You have not claimed that you were __**Imperioed**__. How do you plead?" He had listened carefully, then looked around. Miss. Granger was there with that useless boyfriend of her's._

"_Guilty." His voice was hoarse and uneven. It had been awhile since he had spoken aloud. The Minister nodded._

"_If there is anyone who would like to put a statement in on Master Malfoy's behalf, speak now." He looked slowly around the court room. Miss. Granger seemed to be fighting with her boyfriend about something. To his horror, Ronald pulled her roughly to her feet and pushed her quite roughly out of the room. His eyes narrowed at the Weasley's back. How dare he treat a woman in such a manner! Lucius never laid his hands on a woman in a way that would not be welcomed. He had tortured, killed but he never raised a hand towards a woman. And the flash of anger he had made him want to strangle the Weasley boy and take, Miss. Granger to a place where the scum wouldn't be able to find her._

"Lucius you never answered my question?" Lucius groaned.

"What question?"

"About whether you like Miss. Granger or whatever her last name is now?" Lucius scoffed and laid down on his narrow cot.

"Be quiet, Severus and stop the pointless questions." He covered his eyes with his arm and thought about the coming day.

* * *

Draco bolted to his feet.

"I got it! Hermes! Its so perfect! You can have a case that will take along time to complete _and_ you will get back at Weasel for being such a bloody wanker!" Hermione looked at him her eyes full of doubt.

"Really?" Her voice had a slight tremor of hope. Draco rushed over and kneeled at her feet. He took her hands gently.

"My father's first parole hearing is today. You can represent him!" Hermione looked at him carefully.

"Ronald would hate that." She suddenly smiled. "His case file!" She searched through the small stack of files on the coffee table.

"His case file landed on my desk yesterday. I don't know why I never thought of that." Draco smirked.

"That's because I am smarter than you are!" Pansy swatted the back of his head. Hermione just smiled and ruffled his hair. She pulled her legs underneath of her and looked through the file. After a few moments she looked up.

"Yes. I will do it. I will be Lucius Malfoy's lawyer, whether he wants to or not, because Ronald can't control which case I want!" Hermione looked at Draco and Pansy with a bright smile. The gave her small smile back. She looked down at her hand, then slowly and deliberately pulled off Ronald's engagement ring and set it down on the table.

* * *

Hahahaha Ron deserved that! Don't worry he won't get off that easy! Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Well here's chapter u hope you guys like!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing and this fact makes me sad :'(

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione dressed carefully, put on a bit of make-up and a pair of heels. She wore navy blue robes that flattered her figure and had a deeper than modest neckline. She smiled and walked down the stairs with her shoes in her hand. She always kept clothes at Malfoy Manor. She always knew this was a place where she could stay when things got bad with Ron. She would have gone to Harry but he was currently traveling the world with Ginny and Hermione could never get a hold of him. She sighed and pulled on her shoes. Pansy came out of the kitchen with a coffee mug of tea. She handed it to Hermione with a smile. She reached up with a frown and touched a fading bruise on Hermione's cheek. Hermione saw no purpose in hiding what Ron had did. She let the whole world know.

"You are doing the right thing. He isn't good enough for you." Hermione nodded. Draco came in with a large box he gave her an sweeping glance then pulled out a ruby necklace with matching earrings.

"They were my mother's." He gave her a smile as she let him clasp the necklace around her neck. The red stone shone from the place between her breasts. She put in the earrings. Pansy looked at her and lifted her chin higher with a few fingers.

"These are meant to be shown off. Hold your head high and show them proudly." She gave her a quick hug. Draco kissed her forehead in a brotherly gesture. Hermione gave them both wide smiles, then walked out the door.

* * *

The trip to work was uneventful and Hermione was thankful for that. She slid behind her desk and pulled out Lucius Malfoy's file. She read it over carefully. She was so absorbed in her research that she didn't notice Ron standing in her door way.

"I said _one_ case, Hermione. Not all these." He pointed to the many files that lay on her desk. She glared at him.

"I'm picking one. But I have to go _through _them all first, Ronald" He gave a curt nod then looked at the case file in her hand.

"You are not seriously thinking about taking on _his_ case are you?" Ron spat. Hermione looked up startled, Ron's face was turning red with anger. Hermione smirked.

"Who?" She asked innocently then looked at the front of the file. "Ohhhh. The Lucius Malfoy case." She looked at him with cold eyes.

"What if I am?" She dared him to say anything. "You said I could have one more case. You never said which cases I am not allowed to take on." She smirked and Ron's fists clenched. She watched with an amused expression.

"Go on. Hit me. Leave another mark that the whole world can see. Let them know that the wonderful _Ronald Weasley _beat up his fiancé!" Her voice raised higher as she stood up. "Do it! I _dare _you!" Ron struck out in anger catching her across the jaw with his closed fist. Hermione was temporarily stunned but stood up slowly. "Ronald. What did I tell you this morning?" He gave her a nasty glare.

"Why would I care about what a stupid whore like you would say?" Hermione gave a cold laugh and absently rubbed the blossoming bruise.

"You should. I told you if you hit me again. I would cut off you balls the muggle way and shove them down your throat. And I _don't _like to go back on my word, Ronniebonnie." She batted her eyelashes. She carefully pulled out her wand. With a flick Ron was bound to a chair.

"Sit, you will be _much_ more comfortable." She sat in a chair opposite to him. "You will listen to what I say. You will listen, well." She leaned forward.

"I have had enough of your attitude, your stupid Quidditch, your cheating, your pathetic dreams of having a million babies, you laying your hands on me, of carrying bruises around, and you. I have had enough of you! You are not a _man _Ronald Weasley! You are a pouty little boy who feels left out because you best friend left to travel the world and took all the press with him! I am tired of you constantly nagging me! I should have seen it that day when you tried to wake me up by shaking me!" Ron looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Well I'm tired of you and your stupid dreams! You always waking me up! Saying you want to work for a couple more years. I'm tired of your stupid drama when I lose my temper! Its not like that _one_ beating hurt!" Hermione looked at him carefully. Then slowly took off her jacket. She slowly undid the buttons on her shirt and slowly removed her skirt. She looked at Ron. She was in her underwear and large purple bruises marred the snow white skin. Some fading to yellow around the edges, but most were a fresh black and blue. She let him look for a few more seconds.

"You disgust me, Ronald Weasley." She said quietly as she put her clothes back on. "The wedding is called off." Ron gave her a nasty glare.

"It most certainly is not." She gave a faint smile.

"It is. I've told Molly everything, Ron." He gave her a scared look.

"Please tell me you didn't!" She gave him a emotionless stare.

"I owled her this morning. She will be here soon." With those words a flash of green light and a very furious Arthur and Molly Weasley stepped into Hermione's office. Ron's face turned green and Hermione had a far away look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ron. I had to let her know." Molly rushed over to her son and smacked him hard across the face.

"How dare you lay your hands on her! How _dare _you!? And cheating on her! She is a great woman and you throw that all away for a couple cheap whores and your temper?!" Ron looked at his Father.

"Dad! Help!" Arthur just glared at his son and pulled Hermione into a tight hug. He had never expected his son to cheat or become violent, but the new bruise on Hermione's face told him a completely different story. He let Molly vent out her anger towards her son and held Hermione as if she was made of glass. He noted that she was thinner than the last time he had held her, he could feel her ribs slightly. He made a mental note to have Harry come home and help his friend through this. After a few moments Molly quieted down, her face was red and Ron was crying. He carefully let Hermione go and kissed her forehead.

"Just because Ron did this. I hope you won't think any differently of the rest of us Weasleys." She gave him a small smile.

"I won't. You guys are still like parents to me." Molly burst into tears and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug that was surprisingly gentle.

"I am so sor-ry!" She sobbed out. Hermione carefully patted her back.

"You aren't responsible. Your son is." Molly let her go and Arthur put an arm around his wife's shoulders. Molly glared at her son through her tears.

"You are coming with us to the Ministry!" Arthur snapped out quickly. "There will be formal charges placed against you! Get going young man!" Hermione waved her wand and Ron was out of his chair. He rushed over towards her. Molly intercepted him.

"No!? You will not go near her! Never again!" He gave a pleading look at his ex fiancé.

"Please Hermione! Tell them this is all just a misunderstanding! I don't want to go to Azkaban!" Hermione stared at him but without actually seeing him.

"Your right." Molly, Arthur and Ron all stopped. "Azkaban is too good for you. The Dementors are too good for you. The Kiss is too good for you." Her eyes suddenly focused on him. There were tears in her eyes.

"You deserve to have every single person that you love, abandon you. You deserve to not be able to touch another person without feeling your hands burn because you are tainted with a foul evil. You deserve a slow torturous death. You don't deserve me, Ron. You never have. I loved you. I _really_ did. I realize now that you never deserved it. Never." With that she turned her back but quickly turned back around. "I'm moving out." Her announcement startled Ron.

"Where are you going to live." A small smile graced her lips.

"Malfoy Manor. Draco and his wife Pansy said I could stay there. And also. I'm taking the Lucius Malfoy case. He wouldn't be in Azkaban if you hadn't interfered with me. Never again through. You don't control me any more." She smiled at Arthur and Molly.

"I will see you guys later. Feel free to come over to the Manor for supper or lunch. You will be welcomed with open arms." Molly gave her a watery smile and Arthur gave her another kiss to the forehead. Hermione closed her eyes and allowed herself to be comforted by the small action.

"We will Hermione. We will."

* * *

Lucius looked around, and yawned.

"Hey, Severus?" His friend sighed.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Who do you think is my lawyer? I mean I know I have a new one. They never stick around for long." He rolled his shoulders and stretched out his hands.

"I don't know." The sound of a newspaper opening distracted him.

"What on the front page?" He was truly curious. He was greeted with a stony silence. "Severus? What's the news today?" He waited for an answer then repeated the question. Again silence.

"Severus?" With that the other man exploded.

"I am going to fucking kill the bloody little bastard!? I am going to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze until the little piece of filth stops breathing!?" Lucius was puzzled.

"What is going on?" Severus continued his ranting. He could hear his friend pacing.

"No. I'm going to poison him!? No, beat him to death! No, Avada him! Give the git what he deserves!"

"Severus!" The word was bellowed and Severus abruptly stopped pacing. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Lucius could hear his friend's rapid breathing.

"It's the blasted newspaper!" Lucius shrugged.

"So?" A newspaper was thrown through the food slot. "Ah. Severus I do enjoy our little visits." His tone was sarcastic. He opened the newspaper and his heart dropped.

**The Golden Trio Broken. Can it be fixed?**

**By Sydney Hisster**

_The Golden Trio may turn into the Golden Duo, after recent events. _

_Today at precisely noon. Mrs. Molly Weasley and her husband_

_entered the Ministry of Magic pulling the golden boy, Ronald, into_

_the building. He looked quite distraught. The Minister had reported_

_that there has been some serious charges laid against the youngest _

_Weasley. Apparently during an argument with his now ex-fiancé_

_the youngest Weasley saw fit to strike, the golden girl herself, _

_repeatedly. He has stated several times that it wasn't that bad. That _

_she was overreacting because she caught him cheating on her. Not _

_once but twice! Ms. Granger is currently staying with her friends in_

_an undisclosed location. I don't blame her I wouldn't want that man _

_to know where I was either. Needless to say that after a small _

_discussion with Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley was clearly lying when _

_he said that the attack on Ms. Granger wasn't that bad. Ms. Granger _

_has graciously let me post the pictures of her condition. (on page 57)._

'_She is a sweet, sweet girl. I love her like my own but I can never _

_forgive myself for what happened to her.' Mrs. Weasley stated as she_

_left the Ministry. Mr. Weasley held her in a gentle embrace and took_

_her home. Mr. Ronald Weasley states that 'I will do anything to prove_

_to Mione that what I did was wrong and that I will make a good _

_husband to her if she just lets me. I love her so much.' I, at this point,_

_couldn't help but laugh. This relationship is over. Ms. Granger has _

_said and I repeat. 'If that bloody bastard comes near me again I will_

_not hesitate to use an Unforgivable on him. I don't care that he loves_

_me. I don't care if he's sorry. He did something that is completely _

_unforgivable. I did love the stupid git, but that was a long time ago._

_I am no longer a silly, naïve, little girl. My friends have made me see _

_that he isn't worth my time. And that he isn't worth my love.' She_

_then looked at me and said. 'I miss Harry but I don't want him to _

_come home to this. I want our reunion to be a happy one.' This poor,_

_poor girl. Actually poor, poor __**woman**__. Ms. Granger has grown up _

_and can handle her own life. I am happy she is taking this calmly, _

_it shows that she is far mature beyond her years._

Lucius quickly flipped to page 57 and nearly choked. The pictured was of Hermione with the back to the camera and lowering a dark robe down her back showing the dark bruises to the camera. He read the small caption.

"_I am not showing the world that I am a victim. I am showing the world what truly happened."_

The picture repeated itself over and over again. He quickly shoved it back through the food slot. But the picture kept repeating itself over and over against his eyelids. He gave a low moan of despair. Severus picked up the paper and lit the fire place with it.

"I knew something like this would happen. If I wasn't in here I would have been able to stop it." Severus sighed.

"What's my excuse? I'm not in Azkaban. I could have helped her. But I didn't you know why?" Lucius sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why?"

"Because, Hermione wouldn't have let me. She does things like this on her own. She needs to pull it together by herself." Lucius gave a low hiss at the words "I'm not saying that she doesn't _need _help. I'm saying that she doesn't _want_ the help. And I bet anything that she is keeping those bloody bruises because she wants to be reminded."

"Reminded? That her fiancé beat her up? Not funny!" Severus sighed and rubbed his face.

"No, reminded to never let something like this happen again."

* * *

Wow I would not have wanted to be Ron. Now please review and then I will post up chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 3

Ooooooooh I love you guys so much! reviews i love reviews! And because you did review you get another chapter! Isn't that great! lol well hope you like!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Lucius waited in a small room with a square table for his lawyer to come. He had been allowed a shower and was given a set of old black robes. Defiantly not what he was used to but they were better than what he had in the past five years. They were a bit tight as they had no bigger sizes. He was impressed that he was actually in better shape then when he had first come here. His thoughts were interrupted by a small flurry of activity outside of the door. The door opened and a small figure dressed in navy blue robes stepped through and quickly shut the door. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a nice figure. Lucius thought for a moment. Nope gorgeous figure. He smirked.

"_You_ are late." The woman sighed.

"Stupid press. What a bloody damned piece of shit situation." She turned around and walked over to the table. Lucius's mouth dropped open.

"Ms. Granger?!" The woman gave a wide eyed look and quickly looked around.

"Where?!" Lucius's mouth shut quickly and she smiled at him. She seemed to be holding something back. Her eyes were twinkling merrily. Then she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't resist! Been doing that all day." Lucius realized she had made a joke and chuckled. She froze slightly and looked at him.

* * *

That chuckle. Its not the chuckle I heard before but bloody well close! She looked around quietly and sat down in the offered chair. She gave him a quick smile.

"I'm glad to see you again." He snorted.

"Not likely. Why would you be glad to see me, mudblood?" She sighed and rested her chin on her propped up hand. She gave him a wry grin.

"Could be worse. You _could _call me a stupid whore." The look on his face made her laugh. "Sorry there I go again. Now I am your lawyer whether you want me to be or not. I have a few things to give you before we proceed." She slid a file across the table.

"Open it and try not to be surprised. It is yours to keep." She rummaged through her bag while Lucius looked at the file suspiciously. "Its not going to bite." She said giving him a pointed stare. He glared at her and flipped it open. A small round flat disk lay there among the papers. He looked at it and looked back at Hermione.

"What is this?" Hermione gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"Tap it with your finger and find out." She went back to her bag to find what she was looking for. Lucius did as she instructed and a 3-D image of Draco and Pansy popped up.

"Dad, I know you won't be all that pleased with Hermes- I mean Hermione Granger being you lawyer but I swear to you that she will get you out. If that stupid, worthless, piece of trash she called her fiancé hadn't interfered at your hearing she would have kept you out of Azkaban. Just try and do as she says. I know it is hard for you being defended by a muggleborn but she is a really good person. I want you home before the newest addition to the Malfoy family makes an appearance." The image of Draco put a protective hand on Pansy's stomach and smiled at his father. "Try and be nice. And I love you, dad. I really do." Pansy swatted Draco causing Lucius to give a low chuckle. "I love you to, Lucius and its not just because you are a sexy beast!" Draco frowned and his wife laughed. "I'm only kidding, but you have to admit that your father is quite the hunk." Draco made a face. "Ew. Defiantly not!" Pansy rolled her eyes "Well see you so, Lucius. Try and be patient with her. She has had a rough time." Draco sighed and looked at his father. "If you do anything to hurt her I _will _make you pay. Talk to you soon." The image disappeared and Lucius took a deep breath he looked up and Ms. Granger was still looking through her bag.

"Ms. Granger." She seemed to be ignoring him. "Ms. Granger." She still hadn't replied. He shrugged and decided to give her a quick look over. Points already taken. She has nice, long legs and a gorgeous figure. The dip in her robes left quite a bit to the imagination. But not in a bad way. He could see the tops of delicate swells of flesh. A ruby pendant hung suspended between them on a silver chain, the earrings matched. Her hair wasn't frizzy just a bit windblown and messy. Her face was just as he remembered it except it was slightly more angular and sharp. Her head turned and his eyes narrowed at the dark bruise marring her pale skin across her jaw. He could clearly see the fist mark in the bruise. His fists involuntarily clenched. She quickly looked at him. She pulled something out of her ears.

"I am so sorry. I was listening to my iPod." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"An iPod? What, may I ask, is that?" Hermione smiled and pulled a small rectangular object out of her pocket she set it down on the table and pushed it towards him. She picked up two small things with wires attached to them.

"These are earbuds. You put them in your ears like this." She demonstrated then picked up the small rectangle, she pushed a button and a small screen lighted up. Lucius gave the small thing a look of interest. She took the small things out of her ears. He pointed to it.

"May I?" Hermione shrugged.

"Go ahead." He took it carefully and did what she had. She leaned over and pressed the middle of the white ring. She swirled her thumb over the ring and clicked the inside again. Soft piano music started playing and it surprised Lucius. She gave him a distracted smile then turned back to her bag. She removed several things while Lucius watched and listened to the interesting yet complicated piece of music.

* * *

Hermione frowned and bit her lip. It had been in there a second ago. She dug around the bottom till she found it. She smiled and pulled it out. She set the parcel on the table and flipped her notepad to the beginning and looked up, the head of the Malfoy family had a far away look in his eyes and his long, graceful fingers gently moved with, what she believed to be, the classic Beethoven piece she had put on for him. She knew he would enjoy it. It suited him some how. She took a few seconds to look him over. He was slightly bigger than she remembered. Especially around the shoulder, chest, and bicep area. His face was pale and his hair was pulled back and tied with a spare piece of string. He looked almost relaxed as he listened to the music. His eyes were still that piercing storm cloud grey and his face still angular, but he looked harder than he had before. More harsh. It should have intimidated her but she shrugged it off. She wasn't easily intimidated now. She softly knocked on the table to get his attention. He looked at her slowly. She leaned over and pressed the pause button.

"We have to discuss your situation." Lucius took the earbuds out and set them on the table.

"What is there to discuss? I did terrible things. Things that would give you nightmares." Hermione gave him a pointed stares. His face was void of any emotion as if he was wearing a mask.

"I was there. I already have nightmares, Mr. Malfoy. Nothing really scares me any more." She picked up her pen and jotted down a quick note.

"I should." The comment was made below his breath but he knew she had hear, but she chose to ignore it.

Lucius watched her carefully. Her hands started to tremble slightly and she stretched them out until the trembling stopped. He looked at her.

"I suppose that is from the Cruciatis curse." Hermione looked at him.

"You guess right. Ten points." Lucius could hear the blatant sarcasm in her voice and he suppressed the urge to smile. "Now." She pushed a lumpy package at him.

"This is from me. You will receive one every second or third day until the preliminary hearing then they will stop. I am bending quite a few rules with you Mr. Malfoy. But I have an annoying feeling of guilt for letting you get locked up in the first place. Now I have to go, read over the files and await for my letter." With that she packed her bag again and walked towards the door. Lucius saw the small contraption still sitting on the table.

"You forgot your little music player." His voice was bored, she looked at him with wide eyes and a way too innocent expression. His eyes were once again drawn to the bruise that marred her skin. And his eyes narrowed

"Huh?"

"Your I-thingy, or what ever you called it." She looked at him tilted her head slightly.

"My iPod? No, I didn't bring it. Its sitting on the table at home." With that she turned and left. Lucius looked at the small contraption and slid it into his pocket. Now why on earth would she give him something? It didn't make sense.

* * *

Hermione smiled and left with a slight bounce in her step. Letting Mr. Malfoy keep the iPod showed that he truly didn't despise muggles. It would help her case and she was bound and determined to get him out. Of course she hadn't given him her iPod, no she had given him on she had picked up at a muggle store before she arrived. She kept it simple, black, and had put on as much classical music as she could. That would keep him occupied for a few days while she prepared their case. She rolled her shoulders at the stiffness in her back and walked down the corridor.

"Ms. Granger?" Hermione turned around and looked at her old potions professor. She smiled at him.

"Snape. Good to see you." She shifted her bag and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your student anymore. You don't scare me." She gave a light chuckle.

"I'm surprised you are even allowed out and about with that bloody git walking around." Hermione shrugged.

"He knows not to come near me." Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

"But will he?"

"Probably not." She shrugged again. "Oh well. His funeral."

"I don't think you should be wandering around Azkaban either. It isn't safe." Hermione laughed.

"I was just visiting my client. His parole hearing is coming up and I wanted to clarify a few facts as well as give him a few things from his family." She sighed and grabbed her bag tighter and adjusted it on her shoulder. "Well I have to get back. Pans will be having a heart attack and I don't want to do that to her in her condition." She gave a curt nod and walked down to the beach. She stepped into the boat and rowed to the other beach. She went to the nearest apperation point and apperated to the Malfoy manor. When the pulling sensation stopped, she slowly let her bag drop to the ground. She was extremely tired.

"Pans? Dray?" She called out and Pansy ran around the corner.

"Oh Merlin! I was so worried!" Hermione grimaced.

"I'm fine. The stupid press made me late for the meeting. So it ran longer than it should have." Pansy looked her over until she was satisfied she was fine. Draco walked around the corner a few seconds later.

"He wasn't a git to you, was he?" Hermione shook her head.

"No. We didn't really talk." She shrugged. "I'm tired. I'll be in my room." Pansy and Draco nodded.

"I'll tell Mitzy to come up and give you a back rub. I know how attached she is to you." Hermione gave them a tired little smile.

"Its okay you don't have to." Draco smirked.

"It wasn't an offer." Hermione rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. She turned around and looked down, She pulled her wand out of her sleeve and flicked it. Her bag flew towards her.

"Good night." She called down and waited for the two answering ones. She smiled and went to her room. Mitzy was already there, sitting on the floor. Hermione dropped her bag by the door. And sat on the bed. She patted it and Mitzy climbed up beside her.

"Whot can Mitzy do fo Misuss 'Ermes?" Hermione smiled and patted Mitzy's head gently.

"Watch over me while I sleep, Mitzy. Maybe it will keep the nightmares away."

"Yes, Misuss 'Ermes. Mitzy no's how the bad dreams scare you. She try to make you wake quick like. Mitzy doesn't wont Misuss to be scared. Not 'ere. Never 'ere. If Master were 'ere 'e could keep them oway from Misuss 'Ermes." Hermione was about to tell Mitzy that no he wouldn't be able to but she remembered the hard lines of his muscles across his shoulders, chest and down his arms and decided to nod.

"I think he could, Mitzy. I think he could." Mitzy smiled.

"Off corse 'e wood! Master is gentle, nice to Mitzy. 'E could keep oll te bad tings oway." Hermione just nodded and changed into her pajamas. Mitzy gave her such a remorseful look. That it puzzled Hermione.

"What's wrong Mitzy?" The elf started bawling and threw her skinny arms around Hermione's waist.

"Wot bad man, wood beat up my Misuss 'Ermes! Mitzy no's bruises when she sees 'em! Wot bad man 'urt my Misuss 'Ermes?" Hermione pulled the little elf away from her.

"Why does this bother you, Mitzy? Why does this bother you _so_ much?" Mitzy wiped her eyes on her sack and sniffed.

"Cos Misuss 'Ermes is so kind te Mitzy and oll at odders! If you 'ad been 'ere with Master, 'e would never 'ave allowed such awfol beating! And Misuss 'Ermes woodn't be in such a bad state! Bruises everywhere!" The elf wailed again. Hermione carefully soothed the elf.

"It is okay. Seems how your Master isn't here I would like you to protect me. You and the rest of the elves. Could you do that Mitzy?" The elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Wot can Mitzy do?" Hermione smiled and pulled out a picture of Ron.

"Don't let him come near me or any one. It would be best if you wouldn't let him in the house but I guess if he does get in then just don't let him come near me." Mitzy took the moving picture.

"Is 'e teh bad man? The one who 'urt Misuss 'Ermes?" Hermione sighed and nodded. The little elf bared her teeth, growled and disappeared with a pop. She returned a few minutes later and sat on the bed. "D'ere elves kno wot te look for. Now Misuss 'Ermes must sleep. Mitzy will try and keep the bad dreams oway." Hermione nodded and slid between the covers the small elf tucked her in carefully and blew out the candle. And Hermione fell asleep thinking about her knight in Dark Armour and how he rescued her.

* * *

Lucius was led back to his cell but be was allowed to keep the few things that Ms. Granger had given him. He opened the package to find that is had a small pillow and a few socks as well as a small blank book with a quill and ink. She lay down on his bed and pulled out the little black contraption. He turned it on and put the earbuds in. he listened for a few minutes with the sound level down so he would be able to hear if anyone was coming. And after a few moments a small knock was heard on the door. Lucius stood up and walked over. He pressed pause and took the earbuds out.

"Yes?" A small elf hand appeared through the food slot.

"A Mitzy sent this to me. I don't know who she wrote it but she wanted me to give it to you." Lucius took the small piece of paper.

"I taught her to write. I needed someone to write down the shopping lists when I wanted to cook something but didn't have the ingredients." There was a small gasp.

"You did that for her? You must be a great Master indeed!" Lucius snorted.

"I'm stuck in here aren't I?" After the elf disappeared he looked at the hastily written note.

_Master! Misuss Ermees got hurt really bad! I wish you were here because the bad dreems won't leef her alone I no you wood keep them away! And that bad, bad man! Misuss is so scared that she told me to tell the elfs not to let him in! Mitzy knows she is scared! If only you were here! This woodn't have happened if you were here! Plees Master! Come hoem! Misuss Ermes needs you to protec her!_

_Mitzy_

Lucius sighed. He had no idea who this 'Misuss Ermes' was he sat back down onto the stiff bed and tucked the note between the folds in his clothes. He would deal with that later. He put the earbuds back in and turned the music back on. A few minutes passed when he heard Severus. He quickly shut the little contraption off.

"What was that, Snape?"

"Hermione Granger was here." Lucius shrugged, not that the other man could see but he did it any way.

"I know."

"You do?" Lucius sighed.

"Yes. I do. She's my lawyer. Bet that pissed that Weasley off."

"Well that explains a lot. How did it go?" Lucius once again shrugged.

"Okay. I called her a mudblood and she told me. At least you didn't call me a stupid whore." He gave a slight nod. "I can give her that one. She told me she gets nightmares and that she isn't afraid of anything. That's about it, other than the fact she seems determined to get me out of here. I have no idea why." Severus gave a low chuckle.

"You are a challenge and when does Granger ever pass up a challenge?"

* * *

lol Lucius Malfoy fiddling with an iPod, the thought made me laugh and i decided I could put it in there. so tell me what you think and i will post up another chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

Well thank you for the reviews! I love reviews! and as a reward here another chapter! Hope you like.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"_Oh Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. It is so terrible to see such talent go to waste. it's a pity." The cold voice of Voldemort hissed at her.** "Crucio**!" Hermione felt her body slam against the floor. The pain was quite a bit worse than when Bellatrix had done it. She knew she was screaming but she couldn't help it. The pain stopped suddenl;y and she trembled. She looked through half closed eyes at Voldemort. A flash of black and pale gold then the Dark Lord fell to his knees. But he was replaced quickly by Bellatrix._

"_I'll finish what the Lord wanted! __**Avada Kedavr**__-" She was pushed over by Ron who picked her up and smacked her sharply across the face._

"_What are you sleeping with him?! Under my nose! Never!? Not with him! All you are now is a stupid whore!? I don't even know why I want to marry you!? You are tainted! You touch burns me!" The vicious assault continued until she felt she was going to pass out. He spat on her. "No!? I will marry you!? To show you everyday that you are worthless!? Below me! You stupid whore!? You cheat on me with him? How stupid do you get?!" Tears poured out of her eyes as Ron ranted on and on and as he beat her without mercy. If she could just get her wand! Suddenly Ron was gone and replaced with the scent of sawdust, soap and spice. He looked over her broken body with warm hands._

"_My angel. You have been hurt, not in my house, not any where. Never again, angel. Never again." The velvet of the voice caressed her, warmed her. The warmth of the hands wandered over her body healing and fixing. "Bruises marring such perfect skin of an angel? No, I will take those away. Make you skin perfect again. Like it should be my angel." Then she was lifted into the air by strong arms. She pressed her face into his chest breathing in the scent that was uniquely his own, and she cried. Velvet washed over her._

"_Why do you cry?" The simple question made her sob. Warm hands rubbed her back in long strokes. From her neck to her lower back then up again. "Why, my angel?" She looked up with closed eyes._

"_I cry because you aren't real. When I open my eyes you will be gone! All this a silly dream! I will go back to be that broke abused girl!? I don't want the reality! I want you! Only you!? All I have though are flashes of black and pale gold. Sawdust, soap and spice. Warm hands and a velvet voice! I want you to be real!?" The rubbing didn't stop neither did the flying. A warm hand cupped her face and tilted it up. _

"_Why do you have your eyes closed?"_

"_Because when I open them you will be gone."_

"_No. I am always with you. You just need to open you eyes to see it." She could feel warm breathe wash over her face. "Open them." And a warm pair of lips reached her own._

"Misuss 'Ermes will be late fo work!" Mitzy shook Hermione out of her dream.

"Oh Mitzy! Why did you do that?!" Hermione looked up and had to smile. The elf gave her a disapproving look with her fists on her thin hips.

"Cause Misuss 'Ermes 'as work! And she will be late if she don't get out ov bed!" Hermione gave the elf a bright smile.

"You kept the bad dreams away, thank you Mitzy." Mitzy's ears dropped.

"I didnot. I was wotching oll carefull like. But they came. Misuss thrashed 'round real bad. Mitzy wonted to wake you bot Misuss 'Ermes woodn't wake! But I wotched for a bit more and teh thrashing stopped. Mitzy was real confuzed until she smelt it! Sowdust, soop, and spice! Master chased the bad tings oway! 'E did!" Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Master daws that a lot. Just like tat in fact." Hermione lowered her raised eyebrow to roll her eyes.

"Well, Mitzy. Seems how you woke me up. I have to get changed." Mitzy smiled and sat on the edge of the bed her small legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Hermione pulled out a simple black t-shirt and some jeans. She pulled of her pajama's and pulled on the jeans. She looked at the mirror and her eyes went wide. "M-Mitzy?" The little elf came running over.

"Yes, Misuss 'Ermes?" Hermione looked at her.

"Did any elves come in here and take away my bruises?" Mitzy looked puzzled.

"No… Misuss your bruises aw gone! They awn't there!" Hermione closed her eyes and took a few deep breathes. She pulled on her t-shirt and walked barefooted out the room. Mitzy followed behind. Hermione grasped her hand and they walked down the stairs. The cold marble stung Hermione's feet but she ignored it and walked to the kitchen. The elves were already up and starting to make breakfast. Mitzy pulled her to the table. Hermione sat down. One of the newest elf editions crawled over to her. Hermione smiled at him and picked the small creature up.

"Hello there Pots." The child gurgled and she laughed. After learning that not all house elves wanted to be free she found she was much more welcome around them. They would let her hold their children or let her do the dishes when she tremors go bad. The warm soapy water helped with the tremors better than any potions she had found so far. Mergle a grouchy old house elf put a plate of bacon and eggs down in front of her.

"Eat! Master will not want such a pretty lady to go hungry!" Hermione smiled and Mergle grunted. "Much to skinny! Eat!" Hermione saluted him while trying to hold onto Pots.

"Yes, sir!" She laughed and handed Pots back to his mother. She ate quickly, and Mitzy came over with a travel mug of tea.

"Best be goin' Misuss. Master Dray-co should be don shortly. Mitzy no's that Misuss wonts to get her stoff out ov that blosted house!" Hermione just laughed.

"Got it in one Mitzy. Hey is Tink around? Have you seen him?" Mitzy nodded and pointed to the rather tiny owl Hermione was requesting. With a short whistle from Hermione the owl landed on an outstretched finger. She quickly wrote a note to Molly about her heading down to her and Ron's apartment and tied it around Tink's leg. She looked sternly at Tink.

"Now Tinkerbell. I know you like to visit but I need you to come right back here. I have another letter I need to deliver today." The small owl hooted in annoyance and Hermione laughed. She fed her a small piece of toast. "Remember right back here!" With that she let the owl out the window.

* * *

Lucius ponder the dream he had just had. They were destroying an angel and no one really noticed? The way that Weasley boy had beaten on her made him sick. He had managed to stop the Dark Lord but stopping the boy had been harder. He had managed. He healed her and she was fine until she had started crying. Her words running over and over in his head.

"_I cry because you aren't real. When I open my eyes you will be gone! All this a silly dream! I will go back to be that broke abused girl!? I don't want the reality! I want you! Only you!? All I have though are flashes of black and pale gold. Sawdust, soap and spice. Warm hands and a velvet voice! I want you to be real!?" _

How he wanted her to be real! Narcissa had left him for a much younger man, and they had been officially divorced right after he was sent to Azkaban. He didn't even know who his angel was but the beating made him think of Granger. He was probably just thinking too much about her condition. He felt guilty, of course he did. He knew it was going to happen.

* * *

Hermione and Draco flooed to the apartment Hermione had shared with Ron. Molly greeted them with a hug for both of them much to Draco's great embarrassment.

"Well dear. Ron is out for the day. Lets get going." Hermione sighed.

"I'll start with the bedroom." Draco nodded.

"I'll do the living room." Molly thought for a moment.

"I'll do the kitchen." Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways. Hermione walked quietly towards the bedroom. She never really wanted to come here again but she had to do this to get on with her life. She slowly pulled some shrunk boxes out of her pockets and started to fill them with her belongings. She had made it to the closet when a tapping on the window made her turn around. Her hand went to her throat and she looked around wildly. Ron was at the window tapping to be let in.

* * *

Lucius was listening to the interesting contraption again when a ridiculously small bird flew in with a formal letter. It was addressed to him, but he opened it slowly. It was from Granger.

_Master Malfoy, after much deliberation I have decided to let you go home for the duration of this weekend as a probationary period. You will be supervised by me for this time period. You will not use wandless magic or have your wand back, you will not use any Dark artifacts. If any of these rules are broken you will be sent straight to Azkaban and the probation will not be held and you will serve the rest of your life sentence behind bars. If you behave, (very big if) I hope will strengthen your case and that you will be free that much sooner. I will be there to pick you up, if a few hours._

_Your lawyer._

_Hermione Jean Granger._

He had to admit he was more than a little impressed. She had already talked to the Ministry about letting him loose for a few days. Well not exactly loose but close enough. He could already taste the fresh air.

* * *

"Sod off, Ronald!" Hermione snapped out as she drew the blinds over the window. "I hope you fall and hurt yourself!" She went back to her packing but Ron's incessant tapping was getting on her nerves. She stormed over to the window yanked the blinds up.

"Enough! Go away!" Ron looked at her with a happy smile.

"Mione-bologna! Let me in." Hermione smirked at him.

"No." Ron slapped the window.

"It's my house too!" Hermione glared at him.

"Its my house until I get my stuff out of it then you are free to come back in. But only after I am gone. Your mother made sure of that." Ron winced at the mention of his mum.

"Please, Mione! I'll behave!" Hermione almost believed it but thinking back to her dream she shuddered.

"No, Ron. I won't." She let the blind back down and quietly resumed her packing. And Ron started tapping. Hermione silently walked to the kitchen.

"Ron's upstairs rapping on the bedroom window. He won't leave." Molly's face turned red.

"That little bugger!" She rushed to the bedroom. Hermione smirked.

"Draco you have to see this." She called out as she rushed to the bedroom behind Molly. Draco followed quickly behind. She could still hear him tapping, she rolled her eyes and pulled Draco into the room. They watched as Molly walked over to the window and snapped the blinds open. Hermione and Draco doubled over in laughter at the most shocked face they had ever seen. Molly opened the window.

"Ronald Weasley! You little bugger1 You are supposed to be at the Burrow de-gnoming the garden! Not stalking Hermione! Do you want that to be added to your list of charges?" Ron paled and his mouth opened and closed at a rapid pace. Molly glared at him. "Go home _right now_!" Ron stared at Hermione who was doubled over with laughter and Draco who was wiping his eyes.

"Still with _him _I see! I hope he breaks you heart you dirty-" They didn't hear the last part because Molly had 'accidentally' slammed the window on his fingers.

* * *

Lucius waited in the small room again for his ever late lawyer, Ms. Granger. And again she rushed through the door then slammed it quickly.

"Fucking press!" She actually managed to hiss it through her teeth. Lucius was impressed. Not that he let it show of course.

"You are late once again, Ms. Granger." She scoffed.

"Pointing out the obvious, Mr. Malfoy." She put down her bag. "I take it you got my letter." Lucius shrugged.

"Maybe I will tell you if you tell me why you were late. It isn't polite to keep people waiting." She slowly took a deep breath.

"It isn't polite for one's ex-fiancé to think that he can try and sneak into the house when she is there because he wants to 'talk' and my supposed boyfriend is there so he gets angry and resorts to name calling once again. Thank god Molly slammed his fingers in that window before he got a chance to say what he wanted." Lucius watched her slightly amused. She was breathing rapidly and her eyes were narrowed at the thought of her ex-fiancé. He was more concerned about what her rapid breathing was doing to a certain part of her anatomy and what that was doing to a certain part of his. He hadn't seen a woman in nearly five years, and that was hard on a man.

"Well? Did you get my letter?" Lucius shrugged.

"Yes. Delivered by a ridiculously small bird named Tinkerbell." He raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Tinkerbell is a good owl. Don't you dare insult her because of her small stature!" Lucius shrugged.

"Who said I was?" Hermione groaned and rubbed her face.

"Look I have had a really rough day. I don't want to fight with you. Please just grab your stuff so I can take you home." She turned to grab her bag when Lucius chuckled low and dangerous.

"Tsk, tsk Ms. Granger if you wanted to sleep with me that bad all you had to do was ask." Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Yes, Lucius. I want you _so_ bad. I think I will _die_ if I don't get you! Now grab your bags and let's go!" Lucius chuckled at her sarcasm and shrugged.

"What the lady wants the lady gets." He grabbed the bag that was beside his chair and stood up. He watched her grab her bag and open the door. She was quite small. Probably only came up to his chin. She turned around to see if he was coming and nearly ran into him.

"Merlin, Malfoy! Don't hover! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Lucius shrugged.

"That would have solved one problem at least." Hermione glared up at him which he found slightly amusing.

"Behave!" She scolded before walking out the door. Lucius rolled his shoulder and followed her through the twisting passages till she arrived at the beach. The wind tore at her hair and she sighed and let it down. She put her bag in the boat and reached for his. He looked at her.

"Just get in the boat." She shrugged.

"Okay. Suit yourself." She sat down and waited for him to get on as well. She went to grab the oars but a glare from Lucius stopped her.

"I'm not an invalid. It will be good exercise." Hermione shrugged and watched the waves with her hands in her lap. Lucius relished the pull of the water as he rowed the boat. He looked at Hermione and was surprised to see the bruise on her face was gone. Her curls were being blown in the wind, her face was pale and she was nibbling on her lower lip. He had a impulse to kiss her, to make her smile. He shrugged that thought off and rowed faster. It took him less than half the time it took Hermione to usually row across to the other side. He stood up, stepped off of the boat and offered his hand to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger." Hermione looked up at him startled like she had forgotten he was there.

* * *

She had been wrapped up in her own thoughts. And trying not to notice that he was quite intimidating. His face was hard as he looked over the water. She could see the muscles under his shirt move with each stroke of the oars. She had to admit that he was quite a good looking man for his age. Her thoughts turned inwards. Her time with Ronald, how much she missed Harry and Ginny. Pansy's condition and this case. And of course the man behind this grueling case. Lucius Malfoy.

"Ms. Granger." She looked up startled, she had forgotten he was there. She looked at the hand and reluctantly took it. It was warm and slightly rough but was slightly comforting. She slowly stopped biting her lip and all stressing thoughts left her head. She grabbed her bag and Mr. Malfoy helped her onto the dock. He still hadn't relinquished her hand so she slowly pulled it out of his grasp. She reached down and grabbed the boat's rope. After a quick knot she stood again.

"Grab you bags. We still need to go to the nearest Apperation point." Lucius looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"In case you haven't forgotten. I am not allowed to use magic." Hermione shrugged and he scowled at her.

"I haven't. But the rules never said anything about you tagging along with another person now did it?" She smirked at him and grabbed her bag. "Well lets go." Lucius chuckled.

"My, my, Ms. Granger. How very Slytherin of you." Hermione looked at him through partially closed eyes.

"You should see how Slytherin I can be. Just ask the dope Ronald. My Slytherin antics landed him the hospital." She quickly started walking forcing Lucius to followed. She tried to ignore the imposing, man presence behind her and focus on her walking. It had apparently rain and the rock were slippery. She stepped carefully but one rock shifted and she was about to take a tumble backwards when he caught her with an arm around her waist. She looked at him with wide eyes, her heart pounding. Lucius stared back with slightly closed eyes.

"Thank you." He gave a slight nod and helped her to the top. She smoothed her robes and looked expectantly at him. She held out her arm and he looked at it. She sighed. "We have to link arms." He gave her a unreadable expression but took her offered arm. She pulled out her wand and took a deep breath. She had only side-apperated once before and that wasn't a very pleasent experience. She closed her eyes and swished her wand. The familiar pulling sensation was ten times stronger and made her instantly nauseous. They appeared right before the Manor doors and Hermione quickly took back her arms and sat on the steps with her head between her knees. She could see Malfoy walking over but she waved her hand at him.

"Go on in. I have a slight problem with side-apperation. I will be fine within a few moments." He just raised and eyebrow and sat beside her. She coughed harshly and immediately her hands started trembling violently. "Shit. This day is going so well!"

* * *

Lucius watched her hands trembled and he slowly reached out and took them in his own. Almost immediately the trembling lessened and then stopped. He slowly let her hands go and stood up. He looked down at the small woman.

"If you are well enough I would like to go inside." Ms. Granger nodded and stood up slowly. She rolled her shoulders and winced. Lucius watched her as she picked up her bag and walk to the front door.

"You want to do the honors." She gave him a fleeting smile. He shrugged almost wishing she would smile again.

"Why not." He pushed open the large door and stepped inside the house he hadn't seen in five years. He took a deep breath and set his bag down gently. Hermione had stepped in behind him and had shut the door. A small elf appeared with a pop. Lucius looked at it, it looked back for a few seconds before running to Hermione and throwing her arms around the woman's waist and bursting into tears.

"Oh Misuss! You bring 'im 'ome! You bring 'im 'ome! Mitzy iz so 'appy! Tank you Misuss! Tank you! You brot Master 'ome!" Lucius watched this little display with extreme surprise.

"Mitzy has taken a liking to Ms. Granger so don't be surprised when she does that. Trust me is happens often." Lucius turned to his son. "Hi dad." Lucius grasped his son's shoulder and pulled him towards him. He embraced him for a few seconds. Before releasing him.

"Good to see you, son." A slight tuggin on his roabe caught his attention. Mitzy was looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Master 'ome." He smiled at her gently. She gave a small smile back. "Mitzy take Master's bag op to 'is room."

"Okay Mitzy. Do whatever you feel you need too." The happy elf smiled at him and left with a small pop. Lucius turned back to Draco.

"Does Ms. Granger have a room?" Draco nodded.

"Yes. She does. She knows where it is." Hermione gave a silent nod then turned to march up the stairs. She reached the top sighed and looked down. Her bag still lay by the door. She grinned suddenly and Draco pulled his father away from the stair case. Lucius frowned. But Hermione merely sat on the marble railing and slid down. Upon landing she grabbed her bag and walked back up the stairs. Lucius watched her in silence. Draco sighed.

"She had a bad day." Lucius looked at his son suddenly.

"How would you know?" Draco shrugged.

"Its easy. Good days she remembers to pick up her bag and take it to her room. Not so great days she forgets her bag when she is halfway up the stairs. She usually _accios_ it. But on bad days she forgets it until she reaches the top of the stairs. Then she slides down the banister so she doesn't have to walk down the stairs. Let me guess after she apperated here, her hands started shaking?" Lucius looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"And how would you know that?" Draco shrugged.

"Its her pattern. She is never really predictable unless its with this. I have been friends with her for close to five years. These things you find out." Lucius looked at Draco and sighed.

"Yes, she did have a rough day." Draco smirked.

"Predictable. She's been having more and more bad days. She should really take it easy. It isn't good for her health. She's barely eating, hasn't gone out in Merlin knows how long. And she rarely tells us her problems. And its getting worse. She's lost more weight this month than she can really afford. She needs comfort but she doesn't seem to be able to get it from the people around her." Draco frowned and shook his head. "Dinner's in an hour." Lucius walked up the stairs and pondered what Draco had said. He reached the landing and started walking down the hall when Mitzy suddenly appeared right in front of him. She was bawling.

"Oh! Master! The bad tings are ofter 'er again! She went fo a nap but they came to 'er! Please Master! Please 'elp Misuss 'Eremes! She's so sad! So lonely! Now the bad tings are goin' ta git 'er!" The elf wrung her hands and wailed. Lucius frowned.

"Where is she?" Mitzy ran down the hall and Lucius had no choice but to follow. After jogging down several halls Mitzy opened a door for him. A small figure thrashed on the bed and moaned in pain. Lucius was stunned Ms. Granger was having one of her nightmares.

* * *

long long long long!!!! i know it was going to be longer but I decided against it! Aren't I the most sweetest *pulls hat over horns* defiantly! Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

Well Thanks for the reviews. yes I will explain things along the way. Sorry about all the spelling errors I was up until three in the morning finishing off that chapter. i was seriously out of it. No more three am writing for me! This chapter is full of stragne twists! Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

**Diclaimer-** Sadly I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Lucius quickly recovered and rushed over to the bed. He gently grabbed one of Hermione's wrists and tugged her partially into his lap. She was a strong woman, that he knew as a fact but seeing her with all her guards down as the nightmare plagued her, made him realize just how fragile she truly was. He made soft noises to try and calm her down. After a few moments she did. Tears streamed down her face and Lucius wiped them gently away with his thumb. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her shivering form. Her forehead rested against his neck and she curled up closer to his chest, seeking his warmth. He rubbed her back from neck to lower back then up again. Saying soft words of comfort. Soon the shivering stopped. He couldn't help but notice that she was extremely skinny. He could feel her backbone and most of her ribs. He sighed.

"Open your eyes, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione finally managed to push through the sleep induced fog and open her eyes. There was the velvet voice, warm hands, strong arms, sawdust, soap, and spice. The warm hands rubbed her back gently from her neck to her lower back and up again. The strong arms held her tightly in a comforting embrace. And the velvet voice telling her to open her eyes. She opened and closed her eyes a few times. She slowly pushed away from the solid chest and looked at who was comforting her. Lucius Malfoy stared back at her. Deep, dark silver eyes met her golden brown ones. She felt a slight pull towards them. They ensnared her, entranced her. A warm shiver went down her spine. But she still looked. They were locked in a wordless battle. Fighting for a reason they didn't even know. Fighting for something they didn't want to know. She felt herself leaning forward her face tilting up, her eyes still locked with his. He bent his down and their lips met. Hermione sighed and her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss was intoxicating. It turned her mind to mush. Made it difficult to think, to breath. Ron had never kissed her like this. This was a kiss of a man who knew what to do. Not Ron's pathetic attempts at trying to snog her. His tongue gently teased her bottom lip demanding entrance. She complied, and sighed with content as he gently explored her mouth. His arm tightened around her waist and the kiss became more demanding as his hand held her close by cupping the back on her neck. She tangled her hands in his pale gold hair. Twisting the silken strands in her fingers. She found she was in a battle for control that she wasn't sure she even wanted to win but he pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss. It left them both breathless. Hermione touched her lips in wonder. Lucius planted a light kiss on her lips again leaving them tingling.

"I have a feeling that no one has ever kissed you like that before. Am I right?" She shook her head.

"I've only ever kissed Ron. And that was a performance I never wanted to repeat." Lucius smirked.

"Would you like a repeat performance?" Hermione looked down shyly but nodded. He gently lifted her chin and claimed her mouth once more.

* * *

Lucius felt his control waning. He truly didn't want to hurt her. She was so fragile. With her bones being so prominent but he pushed those thoughts away while he gently kissed her again. She tasted like a mountain spring, fresh and new. It was intoxicating. He found he couldn't get enough of her. His hand traveled down her arm savoring the smooth flesh. He kissed her neck and smiled at the low moan that came from her mouth. He kissed her down to her collar bone and then back up to her mouth. He gave her one more searing kiss before he stopped.

"We have to go to dinner, Ms. Granger." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think after that you can call me, Hermione." Lucius just shrugged.

"Feel free to call me, Lucius then." She gave a curt nod. She slid off his lap and went to walk around the bed when Lucius's hand went around her wrist.

"I am not a very nice man, Hermione. Take care to remember that." Hermione looked at his hand. Then back at him. She slowly grasped his wrist with her other hand brushing her thumb over his pulse. His heart quickened at the gesture. He watched her with hooded eyes. She met his gaze.

"I don't scare easy, Lucius. Take care to remember that." Was all she said before she gently removed his hand from around her wrist. He liked the way his name slid off her tongue. He stood up.

"I will leave you too it. I am going to get changed for dinner. I will see you down there." Hermione didn't turn around but merely nodded. He left to his quarters where an extremely distraught Mitzy sat wringing her hands.

"She is fine Mitzy. The nightmares are gone for now." The elf gave him a thankful smile.

"Oh tanks, Master! Misuss 'Ermes does not deserve tose bad tings to 'urt 'er." Lucius shrugged.

"Well, she's fine now so that is all I can do." Lucius stretched and grimaced at the tight clothes he was wearing._ 'You did much more than just wake her from the nightmare, Lucius. I think you like her.'_ Lucius groaned, this was all he needed. His conscience to give him a lecture. _'Who said I was lecturing? I think you like her. You never did care about blood and what not. So why not.'_ Mitzy disappeared with a small pop, probably going to go check on 'Misuss 'Ermese'. Lucius grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt out of his closet.

"Go away." The voice chuckled at him and he ran his hand over his face in frustration._ 'I can't just 'go away' I'm stuck here and you know it.' _Lucius had to give it that one. "Maybe I just turned crazy in Azkaban and that is why you are here." That earned him another chuckle._ 'Nope, I was here long before that. At least I'm not guilt. Now that would be annoying.' _Lucius tugged on the jeans, reveling in the feeling of dressing into something of his. He threw off the jacket and inner shirt and pulled on the t-shirt.

"Just shut up and go away. At least for now." He scowled and took the small scrap of string out of his hair, so it would hang loose. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was paler than he had been but he had to smirk when he noticed the t-shirt, it was stretched tightly across his shoulders, arms and stomach. He defiantly needed a bigger shirt size._ 'But bothering you is so much fun. Here's about a deal. You admit that you like her and I'll back off.' _

_"How about you piss off, instead." _He growled as he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs. Hermione wasn't in the dining room yet so Lucius sat down at the head of the table. Draco and Pansy came in. Lucius noticed that Draco had his hand on her stomach and his expression softened. He stood up and walked over to them. He picked up Pansy's hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

"It is nice to finally meet my daughter." Draco glared at him.

"Now you pour on the charm." Lucius chuckled.

"You know me Draco. A leopard never changes his spots. You could give it stripes but then it would cease to be a leopard." Draco was thought full for a second.

"You could give it stripes, yes but then it would be called a tiger, dad." Lucius threw his head back and laughed. He ruffled his son's hair and led Pansy to the table. He pulled out a chair and seated her at the table. Draco swat beside her and Lucius resumed sitting at the head of the table, waiting patiently for Hermione to make an appearance.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. Her thoughts whirling at top speed. She had just kissed Lucius Malfoy… and liked it, a lot! She touched her mouth again and gave a small smile_. 'Be careful what you wish for Hermione. You just might get it.'_

"Huh?" She stood up and walked over to the closet, picking out her most comfortable jeans and t-shirt._ 'You wished for you dream man to be real. And it turns out he's Lucius Malfoy. He is a fine specimen but he is also known as Death Eater extraordinaire. Why are you even trying to get him out.'_ Hermione sighed.

"I have a feeling he's hiding something. That he might not be as he claims." Hermione pulled the dark blue jeans over her hips._ 'Such as?'_ Hermione sighed once again and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"Such as he might not be the willing Death Eater he claims. I have given him opportunities to take my wand or to over power me but he doesn't. I think he can't bring him self to harm a woman, muggle born or not." Hermione grabbed a pen off of her bedside table and put her hair up absently._ 'You may just be right. A Death Eater would never kiss a muggle born like that_.' She sat down on the bed again and fiddled with her nails.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I want him to get out. I have a life debt to him but he seems to want to stay in Azkaban." She was so distracted looking at her hands that she didn't notice the figure breaking off from the shadows.

"Well, a life debt that explains a lot. Although not that nasty snogging session I just witnessed." Hermione's head snapped up in shock. Ron was standing in her bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Lucius looked at his clock. The hour was up five minutes ago. Draco looked around suspiciously.

"I should go check on, Herme-I mean Ms. Granger. She isn't usually this late." Lucius made a motion for him to sit down. Draco complied.

"She had been late for all our meetings. She might just have a lot on her mind right now." Draco scowled but at his supper any way. Lucius was beginning to get slightly worried. Draco was right Hermione was usually very punctual.

* * *

Hermione's heart jumped to her throat, her face went pale and her eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"What are you doing here?" The words were strangled but legible. Ron just laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing, but after what I just witnessed I would say you are here to shag both of the Malfoys." He walked closer and Hermione's breathing started to become more rapid.

"I'm not shagging any of the Malfoys." She fought to keep her voice even. "I am here to supervise Master Malfoy on his weekend home. Nothing more." Ron snorted his eyes narrowing.

"That isn't what I saw." Hermione closed her eyes then scrambled to the other side of the bed. Ron waved his wand and she was knocked to the floor.

"Just go away, Ronald! Don't make this worse for yourself!" Ron sneered, his face a slight red colour.

"What get sent to Azkaban for the rest of my life? Not likely. After you tell everyone that it was all a big misunderstanding and we get married. Life will be perfect." Ron shrugged. "Hell, I could even over look the fact that you are shagging the Malfoys." Hermione stood up slowly.

"I am not _shagging _the Malfoys." Her eyes narrowed. "I am doing my job, Ronald!"

"And its in your job description is to give _Master_ Malfoy a snog?" Hermione glared at him.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Hermione's eyes darted around the room looking for an escape, her eyes landed on the door. Ron noticed and laughed.

"I locked it. You are stuck here." She looked around once more. No escape. Her heart was beating frantically and her breathing was rapid.

"Just go home, Ron!" Ron walked closer to her, she backed up and her back hit the wall. Trapped.

"My home isn't there anymore because you aren't there. I will take you home, Hermione and you won't ever leave my sight again."

* * *

Lucius looked at the clock she was fifteen minutes late. Something didn't feel right. He shrugged off the feeling and looked around the room. It felt nice to be back in familiar surroundings. Not locked up in a prison cell in Azkaban. A knock on the door caught his attention.

"Mitzy, would you get the door please?" The little elf smiled and bowed.

"Yes, Master. Mitzy get the door." She returned a few moments with Severus. Lucius stood up.

"Severus. Its good to actually _see _you." Severus gave a quick nod.

"I would like to talk to you for a few moments." Lucius nodded and followed him out into the hall.

"What is it?" Severus frowned.

"Its not like you should worry. Its not like he's actually stupid enough to come here, with you in the house but-" Lucius cut him off.

"Worried about what?" Severus sighed.

"I have been keeping tabs on the youngest Weasley. He has a five o'clock curfew for him to go home. He didn't go home today. No one knows where he is. I'm just suggesting you put the wards up around your house to keep unwanted visitors out."

* * *

Hermione watched as he closed the distance between them. She bolted to the right, he grabbed her wrist and struck her across the face with the back of his hand. Her lip started bleeding. He struck her again but this time with a closed fist. She managed to get away from him.

"Mitzy!?" She called the first name that popped into her head. Ron cast a silence charm on her.

"No use you calling for help. No one is going to hear you." He reached for her but she struck out with her fist and caught him jaw. He stumbled backwards. She stood silently heaving her eyes narrowed. Ron aimed his wand at her.

"You bitch!" His eyes were wild. "You will pay for that. _Crucio_!" Okay that one surprised Hermione. She didn't know Ron knew anything let alone an Unforgivable. It had the desired effect though. She went to the floor, her body straining against the pain. She didn't open her mouth to scream. She knew that wouldn't do any good. He let the curse stop.

"Surprised I know that one, Mione?" He chuckled it was a horrible sound. Hermione lay panting on the ground her body trembling from the curse. "I learned it from Crabbe. He taught me. The feeling of power is incredible. I now know why wizards turn dark. There is nothing more addicting than using Dark magic. Oh and believe me, Hermione. They will rise again. And then they will finally rid the world of people like you. I thought mudbloods were nice, then I found out they are stupid, fucking whores. The Dark Lord was right all along. People like you shouldn't be alive."

* * *

Mitzy was sitting in the kitchen enlarging her Master's clothes. She hear the cry, it scared her. She needed to see what was making Misuss 'Ermes make that dreadful shout. She walked up the stairs and tried to open the door, it was locked. She frowned. Misuss 'Ermes never locked her door. Her big eyes moved slightly trying to solve this puzzle. Her ears picked up a sound. Talking. Some one was talking.

"…_Oh and __believe me, Hermione. They will ri__se again. And then they will finally rid the world of people like you. I thought mudbloods were nice, then I found out they are stupid, fucking whores. The Dark Lord was right all along. People like you shouldn't be alive." _

Mitzy's eyes went wide. The bad man was here! He was attacking Misuss 'Ermes. She appeared where the Master was. He was talking to his friend. He didn't like it when she interrupted his conversations. She felt torn. He told her to never interrupt a conversation, but she needed to tell him about Misuss 'Ermes!

* * *

Hermione lay on the floor, Ron was ranting above her. He had kicked her a few times and she was soon slipping towards unconsciousness. She opened her eyes for a second and looked into the bright blue eyes of the little house elf Pots, who happened to be huddling under her bed at the moment. He looked so scared but he was Hermione's only hope. Ron turned around and Hermione reached out to the little creature.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Ron kicked her once again and lowered his wand at her. "This is courtesy of Professor Snape. What a wonderful curse, remind me to thank him the next time I see him. _Sectumsempra_!" The blue light only caught a part of Hermione as Pots reached out and touched the tips of her fingers. The familiar pulling sensation of apperating hit her but this time she didn't mind it. This was the feeling of hope. She held the small elf's hand and looked at him. She still couldn't talk but the little elf knew she was saying thank you. They landed in a dark room and Hermione had no idea where they were. Pots curled up in her lap and held onto her tightly. As if he was scared she would disappear. Her body ached she was bleeding, the sharp pain across her back told her that Ron had managed to hit her with the curse. She grabbed Pots.

"Find someone to help, Pots." Black spots danced before her eyes. "Take me to someone who will help." The little elf looked at her with wide eyes but did as he was told.

* * *

Lucius looked at Mitzy she was shaking her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face. She seemed to be arguing with herself.

"What Mitzy? I'm in the middle of a conversation." She burst into wails.

"Mitzy no's! Mitzy no's but she could not go ta Master Drayco! His wife is delicate! Misuss 'Ermes is in 'er room! The bad man found 'er! 'E's with 'er right now! Yellin' and screamin' Misuss 'Ermes isn't sayin' anyting! Oh Master! 'E's 'urtin' 'er!" Lucius looked at the elf with a rather shocked expression.

"Who?" The elf pulled a rather crumpled picture out and handed it to him.

"This is 'im! Please Master! Mitzy tinks Misuss 'Ermes is getting' beatin' again!" Lucius looked at Snape the ran up the stairs taking three at a time. He reached the door Snape was right behind him. Snape lifted his wand.

"_Expulso_!" The door exploded and both men rushed in to find Ron crawling on his hands and knees. Hermione no where to be seen. Lucius strode over and pick the youngest Weasley up by the back of his shirt.

"What are you doing in my house?" His voice was deadly calm. Severus had heard this voice only a few times in the past but he never really wanted to hear it again.

"Bringing my fiancé home! Except she sort of disappeared. Now kindly remove your hands from my person!" Lucius stared at him coldly. He watched in slight amusement as Ron's face paled.

"You are in my house. Harming my guests. Tsk, tsk." He gave Ron a slight shake. "Not a good idea." Ron sneered.

"You are on probation. You can't touch me." Lucius stared at him then threw him to Severus.

"That may be, but he can." Ron looked up from where he was on the floor.

"You can kill me but you will never find out where she is. She will bleed to death, while you can't hear her scream." Ron laughed. Snape reached out lazily and curled his long fingers around the boy's throat.

"You better hope Ms. Granger is okay." He then proceeded to knock the boy out and throw him over his shoulder. He looked at Lucius. "I'm sure you will find her." Lucius looked at his friend.

"I don't know if I can. And the thought terrifies me."

* * *

Ooooh the the many things Snape could do to Ron. Heyyyy you guys could help with this part! oooh! Tell me you will help!


	7. Chapter 6

Well thanks for the reviews!! Here's chapter 6. hope you like!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing *bursts into tears*

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Tibby sat in the kitchen, Pots had disappeared and she had yet to find him. She was worried for her son as he had only just learned to apperate. She wrung her hands and decided to search once more. She moved from room to room. She soon found the Master was doing the same thing.

"What is, Master looking for?" He stared at her.

"What are you looking for?" She swallowed.

"My son, Sir. Pots be his name." The Master nodded.

"Check with the elder house elves. They like to baby sit the younger ones." She nodded bowed and turned to go when the Master stopped her. "Ask if they have seen, Ms. Granger." She nodded and disappeared with a small pop. She appeared in the small house the elves lived in.

"Have you seen, Pots?" The elves nodded and Tibby sighed in relief "Where is he?" Mergle grunted.

"With Petunia, that he is." Tibby nodded and went to see her mother. She opened the door to see Pots sitting on a rather large bed with a woman stretched out on her stomach, while Mother Petunia wrung her hands with stress. Pots held the woman's hand, patting it occasionally. He saw her and quickly looked away. He knew he was in trouble. She walked over and noticed the dark bruises, and open wounds that lay on the woman's bared back.

"Ms. Granger?" The woman looked at her, Tibby flinched at the dark bruise that stretched across the woman's cheek bone and the one on her jaw. Her lip was split and red blood still oozed from it. Her hand was bruised, Tibby frowned and took it gently from her son. Her feeling was right, the woman had broken several fingers. Tibby went to Petunia's cupboard to grab some Bone-Break Remedy. She slowly brought a teaspoon to the woman's lips. But the woman shook her head pressing her face back into the pillow.

"Ms. Granger needs to drink this all down. Make the bones heal right proper. Tibby is glad you fought back. Shows you are strong!" The woman gave her a small sad smiled and shook her head once more. Tibby patted her hand just as her son had. The woman gave smiled again but winced as Petunia slowly felt along her side checking for broken ribs. Tibby felt sorry for this small woman who was always so nice to Pots. The woman patted Pots face.

"You saved my life, Pots. You really did." Her mouth made the words but no sound came out. Pots nodded and patted her face gently. Tibby left the woman to rest and with a slow snap of her fingers appeared to where the Master was.

* * *

"Dad! She is here some where." Lucius rubbed his face and took a deep drink of his firewhiskey.

"I know that. I've looked, she's no where. Mitzy is wailing. I have a headache. Snape has taken the blasted git. I hope he kills him." Draco glared at his father.

"You are helping me find her! Whether you want to or not!" Lucius glared at his son.

"I have looked for over four hours. I. Can't. Find. Her." Draco glared at him anyway.

"Look harder!" Lucius ignored his son and downed the rest of his drink wincing as it burned down his throat. He poured himself another glass, when a small pop caught his attention. He ignored Draco and turned his full attention to the elf.

"Hello, Tibby. Did you find Pots?" The elf nodded. "Well, why are you here?" The elf cleared her throat loudly.

"You mustn't blame the elves, sir. Promise me you won't blame us elves." Lucius shrugged.

"You have my word." Tibby visibly relaxed.

"Its about Ms. Granger. The we only tried to protect her until the Master removed the threat. She wanted our promise that we would protect her. We did. She's in our house." Tibby flinched, "We were going to tell you but Petunia told us not to bother and to leave the poor woman alone. Mother petunia was always bossy. So Ms. Granger is sleeping in the elves' house, Sir." Lucius looked at her.

"Are you serious that you found her?" Tibby nodded.

"Pots found her. She doesn't speak. No sound. At all. No sound." Lucius took a long drink.

"Well bring her back in, so we can look her over." Tibby nodded and bowed. Lucius turned to Draco.

"See, she's fine." Draco glared at his father and fought the urge to shake the man for being so indifferent. Tibby and several other elves popped back in holding Ms. Granger carefully.

"Watch her head you nit wit!" Mergle yelled at another elf. "She's in enough pain already." They set her carefully on the couch and adjusted the sheets so she was covered decently. Draco walked over quickly, he hissed at what he saw. Lucius strode over and looked at Hermione. He bent down. A large bruise covered her left cheek bone, below her eye and her jaw on the right side also held a large bruise. Lucius growled slightly and touched her split lip gently.

* * *

Draco watched as his supposedly cold-hearted father caress the bruises skin gently. It surprised him greatly. And it occurred to him that his father just might have feelings for the muggleborn he had hated for years.

* * *

Severus slammed the boy against the wall once more. He lifted his wand.

"Are we ready to take the Truth serum now?" Ron looked at him through a swollen eye. "Well?" Ron spat on the floor. Severus shrugged and raised his wand.

"_Repeto Lefidilo." _Ron was lifted off the floor and slammed against the wall. Severus smiled. "This is one of my more… how do we say it? Crude inventions." Ron waved for him to stop. Severus let him dangle upside down.

"I'll take the serum! Just stop!" Ron managed to sputter out. Severus clapped slowly.

"Well done, Weasley. Seeing common sense. Ten points to Gryffindor." He pulled a small green vial out of his pocket and let Ron drop on to a chair. Ron swore at him but let Snape pour the liquid into his mouth. He made a face and Severus rolled his eyes.

"Now down to business. How many times have you cheated on Hermione?" Ron looked at him.

"More than two hundred times over the four and a half years. Give or take a few broads." Severus nodded and sat down.

"How did you treat these woman?" Ron shrugged.

"With respect. They are after all woman." Severus frowned.

"And what about Hermione?" Ron scoffed.

"She's mudblood, she doesn't deserve respect. Half-bloods get treated a little rough but the Purebloods deserve the highest respect. Little gifts here and there. Fancy dinners. The works." Severus was slightly surprised, but his face remained impassive.

"Now why the change in attitude concerning muggleborns?" Ron glared at him.

"Since the little whore decided Malfoy was better than I was! Since she crawled into his bed in exchange for his freedom!? But I wouldn't let her do it for the bastard, Lucius! No I wasn't going to let that dirty tramp have another one!? Saving a pureblooded family that let her be tortured? A family she hated? The _Malfoys_?! I think not!? But she was adamant, wanting to _save _all of them! Even now after my handy work with her, she chooses to stay with them? What does that show you about her character? And letting that bastard touching her after I found her almost a mile away from the battle? Pushing away all my attempts at touching her after the war? I wouldn't be surprised if she was already fucking him before the trial!? I don't know what went on in the manor. She could have lied about the whole thing!? Covering up the fact that she was shagging Malfoy _Sr_.!" Ron was practically purple in the face and Severus looked slightly bored. "I thought I would have beaten it out of her when I caught her and Malfoy embracing on the couch. But stupid bloody know-it-all! After it was all done. She went to see him. Not my mother, not Harry! _Him_! After I thought it out and I decided I would marry her. To let her know everyday that she is below me! To let her know that the stupid witch had me, a pureblood! And that she threw it all away!?" Severus stood up, walked over and punched Ron in the jaw. Then proceeded to sit back down.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Severus shrugged.

"Language." He leaned forward. "Now are you jealous of Hermione's friendship with Draco and his wife?" Ron sneered.

"Yes. I should be friends with them. It sickens me that they would actually lower themselves to mingle with a mudblood!" Severus gave him a hard glare.

"The war is over Mr. Weasley. Time to move on." Ron glared at him once more.

"The war is never over. Even she had nightmares about it. Nothing would make them go away. I was useless as she thrashed around screaming. But then they would be gone, and she would always mumble something about her Dark Prince. Then fall back asleep. Like nothing had ever happened!" Severus gave a puzzled frown.

"I don't understand you." Ron snorted and wiped away some blood.

"What's not to understand? She's fucking pining away for a dream man! A man she has never met! A figment of her fucking imagination!? You know how that feels? To be passed over for something that isn't real?" Severus raised and eyebrow and resisted the urge to laugh.

"I don't think that gives you any right to abused her the way you did." Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Her blood was enough." Severus suddenly was on his feet towering over the other man.

"When she bled, did you notice any different between her's and yours?" Ron tried to fight the answer but it escaped.

"No." Severus gritted his teeth in anger.

"Hermione Granger was one of my best students. We have friendly conversations. Conversations that no one else other than Lucius can have with me because everyone else isn't on that intellectual level. She is a beautiful, smart, and caring woman and you use her, beat her, and throw her away like trash?" Severus gripped Ron's jaw tightly. His voice was so cold it seemed to make the air around them drop a few degrees. "She is no different than you. She bleeds like you, she feels pain like you, she has the exact same emotions as you. And I don't know why but she actually loved you. She and Draco never slept together. Her and Lucius never slept together. She was faithful to you, even after you abused her! It killed her inside to have you cheat on her! I was ready to go and kill you myself when she told me. But she gave you a second chance! I never got that from anyone other than her! She gave _me_ a second chance after I watched her be tortured to near the point of insanity!? She was the one who helped me through the dark nights when the pain would be unbearable!? She would sit by me helping me through it! She helped me see the point of _living_ again!? And you have the nerve to accuse _her_ of cheating? Of _her_ being a cheap slut?" Ron looked at him and after a few seconds answered.

"Yes." Severus sneered at him.

"I have made a special curse for you Weasley. A curse that won't let you touch another innocent without your hands burning. I hope it kills you knowing that you can't touch another human being. I hope it leaves you as empty as you left her." Ron's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

* * *

Lucius picked Hermione up gently but a low moan of pain slipped from her mouth.

"Draco, open the door." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Where are you taking her?" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking her to a place where she will be taken care of. And stop looking at me as if I'm going to harm her. Weasley did enough of that for one night." Draco glared at him for a few seconds. Then opened the door so his father could get out. Lucius adjusted Hermione so he could hold her with one hand. He gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze with his free hand.

"I'm sorry." Draco gave him a very confused expression.

"I don't understand." Lucius just shook his head.

"I am so sorry." With a flash he snatched Draco's wand from his back pocket and he and Hermione disappeared in a blast of magic. Leaving Draco with his eyes wide in shock, holding his hand out as if trying to stop them.

* * *

Lucius landed gently in front of St. Mungo's. He slipped Draco's wand in his back pocket and carried Hermione through the main entrance. The usually busy ER ground to a violent halt as everyone looked at him and Hermione. He ignored them and slowly lay Hermione down on a stretcher. A Healer walker over with a pale face.

"Sir. You have to leave with your wife. We don't serve Death Eaters, here." Lucius glared at the man coldly.

"This isn't my wife. She isn't a Death Eater. She's my lawyer." Lucius picked the man up by his shirt front and slammed him into the nearby wall. "Her ex -fiancé managed to sneak into my manor and beat the shit out of her once more! All because he doesn't understand the word, no! So you are going to take care of Ms. Granger and I am going back to my jail cell in Azkaban because I used magic to get her here! Because she's bleeding everywhere and she may very well be dying! So, stop your fucking stalling and get her some _help_!" The last word was shouted out and Lucius dropped the man before returning to Hermione's side. The ER instantly went to chaos as orders where shouted and Healers were pulled to surgery. He could feel Hermione's blood drying on his arms but he ignored it. He slowly picked up one of her cold hands and brought it up to his lips, kissing it's palm before gently placing it down gently at her side as they whisked her away. Forms were shoved in his direction and questions were shouted at him. He ignored them all and followed the stretcher that contained Hermione Granger, deeper into the hospital.

* * *

Severus looked at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"I have used _Legillimens _on you Mr. Weasley to see the extent of the treatment to Ms. Granger. Although I found some slightly shocking memories…" Severus tried not to smile at the memory of Lucius and Hermione. "I have rightfully declared that the use of an Unforgivable against Ms. Granger while she was not in possession of her wand rendering her completely defenseless." The image of Hermione slugging Ron entered his mind and he smirked.

"Well, not completely defenseless but still. The images have cleared any hesitation of me using this specialized curse on you. You have brought this on yourself, Mr. Weasley." Severus raised his wand and pointed it at Ron's chest. "This will hurt… a lot." His eyes narrowed.

"_Inferno Toche Radimaita_!" He watched with smug satisfaction as Ron rolled out of his chair and thumped against the floor in obvious pain. After a few minutes Ron settled down and Severus planted him back in his chair.

"Now. I will go to the Ministry and tell them what I have found." Ron sneered at him wiping his bloody lip.

"No one will believe you. After all you are an Ex-Death Eater." Severus gave a cold chuckle.

"My dear boy. Of course they will." He waved his wand and a small, square metal box landed in his hand. "This, Mr. Weasley, is a muggle device called a Recorder. It recorded your confession about Ms. Granger and everything in-between." He smirked at Ron's shocked expression.

"These were quite useful during certain Death Eater meetings, Mr. Weasley. And the Ministry loves these little things. Of course they will believe me." With that he slipped the little recorder into his pocket. "Now. Let's take you home to your mother." Ron started whimpering and shaking his head.

"No her! Please through me into Azkaban but don't let Mum know." Severus smirked and Grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt.

"Too late." He said with a smirk as he apperated to the Burrow.

* * *

Seamus Finnegan sat at his desk in the Auror's Headquarters, counting down the time till he could go home to his wife and three kids. He looked fondly at their pictures on his desk and stood to grab his coat, when a loud alarm sounded. A note landed on his desk and he grabbed it quickly.

**Lucius Malfoy, convicted Death Eater, was assigned a two day probation on the condition that he not use magic has just Apperated to St. Mungos with one other person in tow. He is considered a large threat and must be neutralized without harming the public. Please note, that he has a wand and will use it if threatened.**

**The Minister of Magic. **

Seamus swore and dropped his coat. He ran out the hall to the common room.

"Everyone we have a loose cannon at St. Mungo's! Armed and Dangerous! We need to move _now_!?" The rest of the Aurors grabbed their wands and as a group apperated to St. Mungos. "We need to keep the people unaware and safe. And we need to neutralize the threat. Okay? Move." With that they silently moved through the hospital doors.

"We are looking for a Mr. Malfoy. Which way did he go?" The receptionist looked up with a bored expression.

"He's down in Room 135. Take the elevator up and three door down and to your right." Her voice matched her expression and the Aurors were confused. They moved towards the elevator when the receptionist called them back. Seamus frowned at her.

"What?" She rolled her eyes at his tone.

"I hope you aren't here to remove him from the room. We can't afford to lose anymore rooms to people with various cuts and bruises or broken bones." Seamus frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Is he using magic?" the receptionist snorted.

"Have you seen him? Not likely! Now have a good day." Seamus and the rest rushed to the elevator and quietly walked down the hallway. They stopped outside of room 135 and pulled their wands out. He looked at the others and they all nodded. He kicked open the door and they rushed in with wands draw. Seamus stopped his mouth hangin open.

"Hermione?!"

* * *

Teehee. Cliffy's are so much fun to make. Chapter 7. will be coming soon! ooooh please tell me how you liked it! Oh and I must say thank you to Insanity on High for giving me the idea of the slamming Ron repeatedly against the wall. I love you all, my loyal readers!!! Please review!!


	8. Chapter 7

Awww thanks for the reviews! I love you all and as a reward I give you chapter & Hope you like.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Severus knocked politely on the Burrow's door, while tightly holding onto Ron's shirt so he couldn't escape. He was having fun imagining what Molly would do to Ron when she opened the door. Severus gave her a smirk.

"I found this. I do believe it's yours." Molly looked puzzled until she saw Ron.

"You little git! Where were you?!" Her face was red. "If you went after Hermione again, I swear I will tear you limb from limb, young man!" Severus looked at her with a evil smile.

"Actually I found him at Malfoy manor. And yes, he got to her again." Molly flipped. She grabbed Ron by his ear and tugged hard. The boy squealed.

"Let it go! Let it go! Bloody hell it burns!" Severus chuckled as Molly pulled her squealing son into the house. Severus followed and smiled as he watched Molly push her son into a nearby chair. Ron rubbed his ear roughly and glared at his mother.

"What the hell, mum!" Molly glared down at her son and Severus sat down on a chair across the room so he could watch the both of them.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you!? _I _warned you! Your _father _warned you!? Your _brothers_ warned you!? And you still go after her?! You little, thick-headed git!" Severus repressed the urge to laugh even harder. As Molly smacked her son upside the head. Severus choked back a laugh finally resorting to covering his mouth with his hand to keep from snickering. "What did you do this time?! Did you beat her up the muggle way? Did you curse her? I bet you attacked her when she didn't have a wand, you little prick!?" Severus was fighting the laughter as hard as he could. He stood up, nodded at Mrs. Weasley, then escaped the house as quick as he could. He ran till the house was out of sight before laughing out loud. Tears rolled down his face and his sides started to ache but he continued to laugh. He was totally unaware that her was being watched by a small figure in the trees.

* * *

Hermione woke up to a warm hand caressing her face and another squeezing her hand. Her eyes fluttered for a moment, blinded by the white. They focused and she frowned. She was defiantly not at the Manor.

"Draco?" She thought she would take a chance. She figured he was the only one who would take her to St. Mungos. There was a small sigh.

"No. Its Lucius." Hermione sat up in surprise and bit back a groan of pain. She glared at the man. He was sitting beside her bed.

"What the hell, Lucius! How the hell did you get here?!" He gave her a small smirk.

"I stole Draco's wand and apperated us here." Hermione was thoughrally puzzled.

"Why?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. Hermione was familiar with that one. Mitzy had been right about that.

"Because, Ms. Granger. You were bleeding all over and the wounds had no intention of stopping. You had just been beaten up by that prick of an ex and I figured you wouldn't want to _just sleep _it off." Hermione giggled slightly then her face turned serious.

"But the Parole hearing? The ministry must know that you used magic! They will be sending Aurors here at any moment!" Hermione watched Lucius's broad shoulder go up then descend. She wanted to shake him. He had just lost the only chance he had of leaving Azkaban.

"Screw the parole hearing. I couldn't sit back and watch you die. And I know about the Aurors. They are outside the room right now." As the words left his mouth the door was kicked in and Hermione stared at a large group of Aurors with their wands pulled on her and Lucius.

"Hermione?!" The front one practically shouted, Hermione glared at them.

"Don't you _ever_ knock, Seamus?" The Irish wizard blushed bright red then looked at Lucius.

"Drop the wand and back away from Hermione!?" Lucius sighed and slowly pulled the wand from his pocket and lowered it to the ground. He bent back up and kicked it towards the group with his foot. But he remained right by Hermione's side, her hand firmly grasped in his. The others had not noticed. "I said move away from Hermione." Lucius shrugged and Hermione glared.

"Leave him alone, Seamus." The other wizard shook his head.

"He has to come in. I'm sorry Hermione." Hermione grasped Lucius's hand tighter.

"You can't take him anywhere without his lawyer." Seamus snorted.

"And that would be?" Hermione glared, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Me. Now kindly leave the room so I can discuss with my client." Seamus's jaw dropped.

"B-but Hermione." She glared.

"Now." Her tone left no room for argument and the Aurors left silently, taking the discarded wand with them. Lucius looked at her.

"I don't need you to defend me." Hermione glared at him.

"Its my job. And in-case you haven't heard, I'm bloody good at it!" Lucius gritted his teeth.

"You silly girl! No one wants to have an ex-Death Eater running around, no matter his much he regrets doing what he did!" Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze and looked him in his stormy grey eyes.

"What if I told you that there was a family who wanted to see you out of that prison? What if there was a certain person who would be waiting for you to take your first steps as a free man?" She sighed and looked down at her lap. "What if there was a certain muggleborn who has a life debt to fill because a certain Death Eater rescued her from a death that she was helpless to prevent? What if she goes to sleep every night waiting for the nightmares to find her so this certain Death Eater would rescue her once more? What if-"

"Enough with these bloody what ifs! No one wants to see me out of that blasted prison! No one believes that I could have possibly be changed!" Hermione looked up at him, she tried to blink back her tears.

"I do. You brought me here while knowing that if you used magic you would be thrown back into that blasted prison. You did it anyway. Why?" Lucius glared at her and stood up.

"Because I couldn't stand by and watch _you _die, when _I _could have prevented it!?" He was breathing hard. "Why do you want to know? Why?!" Hermione stared at him."I wanted to know because you aren't the man we all think you are! You aren't the mean, arrogant Death Eater that we are all scared of!? I doubt you were even that person to begin with!?" Lucius glared at her and pulled his hand out of her's.

"That is where you are mistaken, Ms. Granger. I am and always will be a Death Eater!" Hermione glared at him.

"Fine then! Go! I am sick of you being afraid to tell the truth! I am sick and tired of watching you lie to yourself and the others around you!! I'm just tired." She took a shaky breath and looked at him sadly. "When you finally tell yourself the truth. You will find what really matters in life. And I will be there to help you through." Lucius sneered at her.

"And why would I need your help?" Hermione glared at him.

"Just go. I have had enough for one night. Please just leave." The tears threatened to spill over, she blinked them back. "Just go." Lucius glared at her and Hermione felt a flash of burning anger.

"Get out!?" She picked up the flower vase that rested on her bedside table and threw it at him. The throw went wide and it shattered against the wall. She watched the mess with an emotionless expression and the tears finally fell down her face.

* * *

Lucius frowned and took a step towards her but then thought better of it. He straightened and walked out the doors. He looked around. Sure there were Aurors but he hadn't expected there to be the Minister himself standing outside the door. He was shocked but the expression never reached his face, it remained impassive as ever. He glared at the other man, who in return, smiled.

"Ah, Lucius. Just the person I wanted to see. I would like you to come with me to my office. I have something's I would like to discuss with you." Lucius crossed his arms over his chest and several of the Aurors flinched. "Please, this is just a little thing I want to talk about with you." Lucius's silver eyes narrowed.

"Fine. Its not like I have a choice." Shaklebolt smiled and walked down the hallway and Lucius had no other choice than to follow.

* * *

Severus finally straightened and wiped his eyes. He gave a small chuckle and took a deep breath in.

"I never knew the old potions bat from the dungeons could laugh." Severus span around, his black robes billowing. He came face to face with a small pale woman, who happened to be smirking at him. He glared at her.

"Who might you be?" She chuckled.

"Hermione introduced us a few months ago. You never were really the social type, Professor. Once again I am Ms. Deveaux. I graduated about 10 years ago. I was at the top of your class." Snape thought for a moment.

"Abigail, I presume?" She nodded. "What are you doing out here?" She beamed at him.

"I am getting some ingredients for a potion I am working on! But they are proving difficult to find." Snape was intrigued.

"A potion?" Abigail nodded.

"Yes. It's a more far ranging healing potion but something seems to always go wrong." Snape thought for a moment.

"Would you mind me looking over your notes? I mean to try and help you find the problem." She jumped up and down.

"You would? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! While you are at it can you help me find this blasted, four petalled moonlight flowers?"

* * *

Hermione sat staring at the wall for what seemed like hours before the door to her room was thrown open. She didn't glace to see who it was, she felt too empty, too tired. Almost like she did on that night of the last battle. With nothing else to live for. The tears had stopped some time ago but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the wall.

"Hermione?" She recognized the voice, but she couldn't quite remember from where. "Dear god! What has he done to you? Hermione? Are you alright?" A man with messy, black hair and green eyes stepped into her line of vision. Fresh tears pricked at the corners of her red eyes.

"Hermione?! Merlin, Hermione, Please say something!?" A red haired woman appeared beside the man. Hermione blinked.

"Harry? Ginny?" Her voice croaked and sounded thick with tears. Their faces blurred with the hot tears that didn't seem to stop. Harry looked furious.

"What has he done?" Hermione gave a sad smile.

"He left. Nothing more nothing less." Harry frowned.

"I don't think those bruises came from falling down stairs. What did he do to you?" Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"Ron? Oh he just knocked me around a bit. Turns out he's quite the dark wizard." She shrugged. "Who cares? I sure the hell don't." Ginny looked puzzled.

"Then why are you crying?" Hermione gave a strangled sob as she tried to laugh.

"Because he left." Ginny and Harry looked at her. Ginny wrapped her arms around her gently and Harry frowned

"Who? And what does his leaving have to do with anything?" Hermione shook her head. And leaned into her friend's arms.

"You wouldn't understand, Harry. Now I think I need to have my best friend give me a hug before I fall into pieces." Harry nodded and pulled Hermione into a long hug. He kissed her forehead in a brotherly gesture.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, Mione." Hermione stiffened.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again." Her voice was low and dangerous. Harry nodded in understanding.

"What do you want to be called?" Hermione relaxed.

"Call me Hermes. Just Hermes." They held her gently for a few minutes before Draco and a very worried Pansy rushed in.

"Merlin, Hermes! Are you okay?" Hermione still had tears rolling down her cheeks but she nodded.

"Pans. Don't get so worked up. Relax. Think of the baby." She held out her hand and Pansy and Draco walked over. Harry frowned.

"You're friends with _Malfoy_?" His tone was disbelieving. Hermione shook her head.

"No… I'm friends with _Draco_." Draco smiled at the comment and pulled up a chair. He pushed Pansy gently into it and rubbed her shoulders.

"I hope we can all get along for Hermione's sake, Harry. She needs all of us right now. We need to put our differences aside for her. She's one of my best friends. I'm not the prick I was back in school. People change, Harry. I hope you understand." Harry nodded with final conviction.

"If you love Hermione like I do. Then I will set aside my attitude towards the past, for her." Draco, Pansy, and Ginny all nodded. Hermione smiled and clasped Pansy's hand tightly. Pretending as though her heart wasn't being torn in two. Pretending it was… complete.

* * *

Lucius sat down stiffly in the chair in front of Shacklebolt's desk. The Aurors had followed but the Minister waved them off.

"No need for that now. You may go." They had left and Lucius's face remained blank. "Well, Master Malfoy. It seems you had a little slip up during your probation. Apperating, am I correct?' Lucius gave a curt nod. To his great surprise the Minister smiled.

"Well. Now that we have that out of the way. I have a proposition for you." Lucius glared at him with cold eyes but kept silent. "Well actually. More of a way out." Lucius looked at him carefully.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" The other man ignored his tone and held out a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Have a drink." Lucius took the glass but didn't raise it to his mouth. The other man sighed. "I am more than willing to let you go completely free from Azkaban, after your actions over the past few days. But I don't want to seem lenient on ex-Death Eaters. So I am offering a compromise. You do this one thing for me. And I will let you have your wand back and let you go. Your record will be expunged, and you will return to your pervious life, as if the Death Eater business never even happened." Lucius nearly dropped the glass he was holding. But Tthe shock didn't register on his face.

"Why?" His tone was bored and Shacklebolt laughed.

"Why? Because of your actions. Hmmmm, allowing yourself to be represented by Ms. Granger and not making a fuss. I shall let you know that I have eyes nearly every where. I was afraid for Ms. Granger's life when she took you from Azkaban. I was reported that while on the trip up to the Apperation point Ms. Granger slipped. Rather than letting her fall you managed to catch her at the risk that she would have pulled you down as well." Lucius's grip tightened around the glass and his gaze turned dark. Shacklebolt pretended not to notice. "Then after Apperating with you in tow Ms. Granger gets sick. Instead of leaving her on the steps, you sat beside her until the violent trembling had stopped, even holding her hands in the process. Then after several hours, you Apperated out of the manor with Ms. Granger in tow even after you had been told that using magic would land you straight back into Azkaban. Then you refused to be removed from St. Mungos until Ms. Granger was taken care of. There you remained until the Aurors came for you, and you willingly gave up without a fight." Lucius gritted his teeth and the glass in his hand shattered. The glass split his skin and the alcohol burned the open wounds. The Minister simply waved his wand and the glass and alcohol were gone. He looked up at Lucius with a wide smile.

"You, sir, are quite protective of Ms. Granger." Shacklebolt frowned. "Ms. Granger is a close friend. More like, the daughter I never had. After her parent's death during the war, she closed off everyone but now she is slowly coming back. I don't want to risk that with this Weasley boy. I am sick at his actions. I feel a rush or anger at the little bastard! My sister tells me it's a paternal feeling and I am inclined to agree. Hermione is the closest thing to a child I will ever have. This is why I am asking you. Actually, if it comes to it, I will beg for your assistance. I would like you to watch over, Hermione. A bodyguard of some sorts. In exchange you get your freedom. Well, what do you think Master Malfoy?"

* * *

Draco watched Hermione closely. She was there for most of the conversation between all of them but sometimes her eyes would glance over to a wall and she would just stare as if she no longer with the conversation. This truly bothered Draco. And he had a feeling his father was very much responsible. But his father was also probably back in his cell in Azkaban. His hands unconsciously tightened on Pansy's shoulders and she patted them gently. Her eyes knowing. He leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss. She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back. What was he going to do? Pansy was in a delicate state and Hermione was so close to breaking that he could practically see her crumbling.

* * *

Lucius stared at Shacklebolt hard. He was trying to figure out any double edged meaning in the man's words. He sounded honest enough but Lucius knew not to base his opinions on just that. The Dark Lord had made sure of it. His hand still throbbed from the open wounds caused by the glass. He would give anything to have his magic back and this man was dangling a tempting , proverbial carrot in front of his face. He was debating with himself. Do it for her or for his freedom?

* * *

Harry noticed her varying spots of inattention. She started staring blankly at the wall again. Harry gently grasped her chin and turned her face towards him. He took in her listless eyes, bruises, pale skin and red eyes.

"Hermione. What did he do to you?" Hermione shrugged. Her chocolate eyes finally focusing on Harry.

"He beat me." She pulled her face away from his hand. "That's all." Harry frowned and grasped her chin again.

"He did not just beat you , Hermes! Look at you!? You look like you wouldn't mind if he came here and Avada-ed you! What happened to you?" The others were silent, waiting for her answer. Hermione sighed and looked at her hands.

"Life happened. Harry, you have Ginny. Draco, you have Pansy." She looked up with fresh tears glistening at the corners of her eyes. "I had Ron. He was horrible but I had some one! You and Ginny went to travel the world together while he pressured me to stay home. I wanted what you had. Now I can never have that. The only man who I could ever do that with, walked out the door and is probably never coming back! I loved Ron! I truly did. But how can I love someone, when my feelings aren't entirely the same? I loved Ron like a brother. This relationship was never destined to work. He hates me Harry." She thought back to the bedroom where he had cast the Unforgivable on her. "He really does. I just want one other to walk into my life and fix this pain. I need protection. I may be, Hermione Granger but I can't always protect myself. I need help. I need…" Harry looked at her. His green eyes were soft.

"You need what, Hermes?" She let out one torturous sob.

"I need to be loved!? I need some one who will love me for my intelligence, my wit, my quirky attitudes! I need some one to teach me when I want to learn. I want some one to sooth me when I cry. Some one who will protect me when I am scared! I want to feel loved! I want someone to love me for who _I_ am! Not because I am Hermione fucking Granger!" She started sobbing, her whole body shook. "Is so hard to believe that Hermione Granger needs something other than books to keep her going? That she needs to be held? To be soothed? That she actually needs to be protected, even if its from herself? That she might not be a perfect as everyone thinks? That she might not be able to hold it together by _herself_? Is it so hard, Harry? Is it?" The people looked at her for a moment. Harry slowly dropped his hand. She sobbed into her hands. The room was silent except for her tortured sobs. Draco couldn't bear it any more and walked over. He slowly rubbed her back. She threw her arms around him.

"Just take me home!? I want to get out of this place. Take me back to the Manor! Please, Draco! Please." Draco swallowed against his tears and slowly lifted the sobbing witch into his arms. He looked at Pansy and she nodded, standing up.

"Okay, Hermione. Lets go home."

* * *

ooooooh! How was that for you? I nearly cried writing the last part but I think I may just be because my hormones are everywhere this week. But still it was quite heartbreaking! Please tell me what you think and chapter 8 will be up shortly! Remember the more reviews the more love and chapters you get!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Awww you guys are so sweet! Cookies for everyone (that is if you are within a 100 foot radius of where I am) But its the thought that counts! Well here's chapter 8. Hope you like.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing but the cookies. Wait there are not cookies here. So i own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Severus looked at Abigail as they collected the certain flower she was looking for. She was quite the ball of joy. Severus was reminded of a puppy. She had blonde hair that hung to her waist. She was small but defiantly had womanly curves. Her dainty little mouth seemed to always curl up into a smile. As if she knew a secret and was waiting to share it with everyone. Severus smirked and helped her gather all the flowers she needed. She practically jumped up and down telling him all about her potion. She had graduated top of his Potions class, and he was impressed with her progress. He actually found himself actually starting to relax around her. She seemed to shine, glow almost. He hadn't seen something like that since Lily, it was a nice change from the simpering fakes he usually was around. The woman was smiling at him again and he had an overwhelming urge to smile back at her. Her bright blue eyes were entirely focused on him, as if he was the only person on the entire planet that could capture her attention and for all he knew he probably was.

"How much of this do you need?" She smiled broadly at him.

"This should be enough." She put the flowers in a small bag that hung from her waist. She held out her arm. "Well, should we be heading out? I think that you must be dying to read all my notes. I can see it!" Severus rolled his eyes but the small witch was right. He was defiantly curious to see what she was coming up with. He gave a slow nod and walked over to her. She wiggled her elbow and he sighed and once again rolled his eyes. He held out his arm and she grabbed on to it tightly. She waved her wand and they Apperated.

* * *

Draco and Pansy landed in the foyer of the Manor. Draco shifted the now sleeping Hermione in his arms.

"Should we take her to her room?" Pansy glared at him.

"No! Are you stupid?" Pansy folded her arms over her chest. "She needs to sleep somewhere close to us. Just in case she wakes up." Draco shook his head.

"All the rooms are closed up. There are no more rooms." Pansy smirked.

"There is… one room." Draco's eyes widened.

"No! We are not putting her in there!" Pansy looked thoughtful.

"We are. Because she needs to be with friends and I am refusing to let her be put back in that room! _She_ is going to sleep in Lucius's room. No questions asked!?" Draco sighed, knowing he could never win an argument with that look on her face.

"Okay, hun." Pansy smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss.

"Lets put her into bed, than we can relax for a few moments." Draco nodded and they headed up the stairs. The walk was slightly long but Draco wasn't worried about Hermione weighing him down. She had lost so much weight that she felt like she was a small child. These thoughts worried Draco but his worrisome thoughts were cut short as they had reached the master bedroom. Pansy opened the door and led Draco inside. The room was dark but it had an odd comforting feel to it. Draco was reminded painfully of his father, who was probably back in Azkaban right about now. Draco sighed and watched as Pansy pulled back the dark blue covers on the bed so Draco could put Hermione down. He laid her gently near the middle of the bed and Pansy pulled the covers back up. She sighed and brushed some of Hermione's hair off her face. Draco kissed her forehead and grasped Pansy's hand. They quietly left the room and shut the door. Draco watched as Pansy warded it carefully.

"You are such a caring person Pans. Everyday you show me why I love you." Pansy smiled at him.

"And everyday you show me that you aren't the person I met in school." Pansy looked at the door her smile fading. "I hope that she will be alright. She seems so lonely and its tearing her up." Draco nodded and pulled her in for a hug.

"We will find a way to put her back together. Now that Potter and the girl are back. We can all put her back together."

* * *

Lucius stood in front of the minister and slowly raised his hand. Shacklebolt placed his wand into it.

"There you go. And your Apperation License will arrive at the manor tomorrow. But you may apperate to the Manor without it for tonight. I guess you are quite tired." Lucius didn't say anything but simply looked at his wand. It felt good to have his magic flowing through him again. "Now I just need you to sign this for me." Lucius looked at him but signed with the offered quill. He could feel the magic of the Wizard's Oath settling over him. He rolled his shoulders and pocketed his wand. The Minister smiled at him.

"Keep her safe. I don't want anything happening to her." Lucius gave a curt nod then Apperated out of the office. He landed gently out side of the manor. It was pouring outside but he shrugged it off. He was nearly a free man and it felt good to be outside once again. He waved his wand and threw up some strong wards around the property. He made sure there was no holes then walked through the gates and headed towards the house. Lightening flashed, lighting up the laneway before settling back into darkness. The thunder rumbled across the sky, and Lucius turned his face up towards the rain. By the time he reached the Manor, he was soaked. He carefully placed secure wards around the house just incase anyone got through his first set. He defiantly wasn't going to take any chances this time around. He was going to make sure Hermione was safe in his home. This he would promise her. Lucius opened the door quietly and slipped inside, he waved his wand and was dry once more. It was quiet, he slowly walked up the stairs to his room. He reached the door and noticed the wards. He drew his wand slowly and pointed it as the door knob turned.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the rumbling of thunder. It seemed to shake the whole house. The room she was in was dark and she wasn't sure exactly where she was. She slowly pulled back the covers and set her feet on the floor. She was wearing a long black t-shirt and nothing else other than her underwear. The shirt was defiantly a man's. She sniffed it carefully, sawdust, soap and spice. Defiantly not Draco's. She slowly stood up and a lightening flash lit up the room. She stiffened. She was in Lucius's room. She felt like an intruder and slowly walked towards the door. She slowly turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. She came face to face with a wand and let out a shriek. The man quickly covered her mouth and pulled her against him so her back was to his chest. Her heart beat frantically. Inside her head the voice was screaming. No escape! No escape!

* * *

Lucius held her for a few more seconds. That was the last thing he had expected to come out of his room. A scantily dressed Hermione Granger. He let her go and turned her around so she could see him.

"Its okay. Its only me. Now tell me what you were doing in my room wearing my t-shirt?" Hermione gave him a wide-eyed stare. He still held her wrist and could feel her pulse rate slowly return to a safer speed, although it still fluttered as he slowly caressed the spot with his thumb.

"I don't know." She looked truly puzzled. "I was at the hospital and I asked Draco to take me here. I fell asleep. I don't know why he put me in there." Lucius smirked, he had to admit she looked rather tempting with her sleep mused hair and standing there in just his t-shirt. He stepped closer and her back pressed against the door. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't think he would put me there I swear!" Lucius chuckled darkly.

"You shouldn't swear, Hermione." He leaned down till he was mere centimeters from her mouth. "Its not nice." He could feel her trembling and slowly he wrapped his arms around her. Her skin was like ice and her pulse was still slightly erratic. His cheek rested against the top of her head. Her hair tickled his face and he could smell her shampoo. It had a slight floral smell. Her shoulders started shaking violently. He frowned.

"What is it?" He pulled her till she was at arm's length. Tears fell freely down her face.

"I thought you were in Azkaban. I thought your weren't coming back." Lucius pulled her once again into his arms. Stroking her back gently.

"Silly witch." Lucius sighed. He had made the right choice. "I couldn't leave you unprotected. What kind of man would I be, if I left a woman unprotected while I gallivanted across the countryside?" Hermione didn't reply, just moved closer to him. Her face buried in his chest. He sighed once again and scooped her into his arms. He pushed the door open with his foot. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You aren't thinking… you seriously don't want… to… to…" Lucius looked smug and stepped into the darkness. Lightening flashed and the thunder rumbled.

"My dear lady if I wanted to ravish you. You would be thoughrally ravished by now." He walked towards the bed. "Not that you aren't tempting but I have had a long day. I would like to sleep and if Draco put you here then there must be no other room available for you. Seems how I don't plan on giving up my bed we will sleep in the same bed for tonight, then different accommodations will be found for you in the morning." Hermione just nodded, her eyes already starting to close. Lucius laid her gently on the bed and pulled the dark blankets to cover her. He moved to the other side of the large bed and sat down. He pulled off his boots and his socks and set them on the floor. He undid the buttons of his shirt and slipped it off. He stood up and pulled off his pants before sitting back down.

"Lucius?" Hermione's voice was thick with sleep and Lucius smirked.

"Yes?" He felt her shift on the bed.

"Why aren't you in Azkaban?" The wizard sighed. This was defiantly not a discussion he wanted to have right now.

"I will tell you in the morning." The witch mumbled something before rolling back over and falling asleep. Lucius pulled back the covers and slipped under them. He didn't have to wait long to slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Draco ate his breakfast slowly, waiting for the paper to arrive. It didn't take long before Xavier flew in with the Daily Prophet. Draco took the paper gently and fed the owl a piece of bacon before sending him back to the owlry. He took a sip of coffee and opened the paper. He took another drink and choked on it. Pansy rushed over and gently pounded on his back till her could breath again.

"What was that all about?" Draco pointed a finger at the paper. Pansy looked over his shoulder at the headline of the paper. Her mouth dropped open.

**Lucius Malfoy Gets Out After Only Five Years**

**By Auburn Rowly**

_It seems money can by anything. Early this morning Minister Shacklebolt called a press meeting to discuss that he had let the notorious ex-Death Eater, and extreme You-Know-Who supporter, out of prison, after serving only five years out of his life sentence. When questioned the Minister simply replied that he believed Lucius Malfoy to be reformed and would make a productive citizen to the wizarding world. In addition to his release, his record was expunged, his wand was returned, as well as his Apperation license. When asked if the Elder Malfoy had paid him off the Minister laughed and said no that Lucius Malfoy seemed rather hesitant to leave the prison. His eyes seemed to twinkle and he added. "I am sure Lucius Malfoy will be quite happy with his new occupation and probably won't wait to get started in his new job." This comment left me puzzled but the Minister called the meeting to a close before more question were fired his way. I am starting to believe Lucius Malfoy may have put a spell on the Minister as, he has been relaxed and happy. After the past few weeks of dark brooding, this new change has caused quite an uproar. Maybe they Minister and Malfoy have a little side dish, in their relationship. A man must have needs after five years without anyone to keep him... company. Till next time, this is Auburn Rowly._

Pansy giggled and Draco scowled up at her.

"What is so damn funny?" Pansy bit back another giggle and pointed at the last three sentences. "I still don't get it."

"Maybe they Minister and Malfoy have a little side dish, in their relationship. A man must have needs after five years without anyone to keep him... company." Pansy squeezed his shoulders gently, giggling slightly. "Think about it for a few seconds." Draco did and it finally dawned on him.

"Ewww! That is sick! Ew. Ew. Ew. Not an image I wanted to see! Ew!" Pansy laughed.

"I dunno. Hot man sex involving Lucius Malfoy. Sounds steamy." Draco looked appalled and Pansy burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, babe. I'm kidding." Draco still shuddered and pushed the paper away from his plate with a look of horror.

"I am pretty sure my dad is as straight as they come. I highly doubt he would even _think_ about doing that." Pansy chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, lets drop the subject and do something more productive." She patted his chest and walked into the kitchen. Draco smiled. Another cooking lesson? He sure hoped it ended like the last one.

* * *

Lucius woke up to a small body in his arms. Soft hair brushed his face as he looked down. Her forehead rested against his chest and she seemed to have a small smile gracing her tempting lips. Lucius sighed. It had been along time since he had woken up to a woman in his arms. He admitted that it felt good. Him and Narcissa had not slept together since Draco was born. He had not taken any mistresses while he was married. He had after all taken an oath, and he was an honorable man. Narcissa on the other hand had no problems sleeping around with different men. Lucius thought about his ex-wife. She had been extremely thin. Borderline anorexic if he remembered correctly. Not meat on her any where. He ran his hand slowly down Hermione's arm. Not like this witch. He always like his witch's healthy looking. Sure she had lost a few pounds, but who wouldn't have in her situation. She had already started to gain it back. Lucius smiled to himself and slowly untangled himself from Hermione's arms, and walked over to the closet. He threw on a pair of dark jeans, not bothering with a shirt he walked out the door. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He walked into a war zone. Flour was every where and Pansy and Draco stood in the middle of the chaos like three year olds with their hands being caught in a cookie jar. Lucius raised one eyebrow and looked at his son.

"Having fun?" Draco nodded quickly, Lucius rolled his eyes and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out an apple and then shut it again. He looked at the flour covered couple. "Let me leave, then you can continue this little war." He walked by Pansy and leaned down.

"Get something in his hair. He hates that." Pansy grinned evilly and Lucius chuckled as he walked out. He could hear them starting to go at it again when the door bell rang. He decided to ignore it for a few seconds so he could look through the mail. The doorbell was rung again and again until Lucius cursed darkly then walked over. He pulled it open roughly and glared at the person on the other side. Narcissa's blue eyes stared up at him. He noticed how her eyes raked over his uncovered chest.

"Well, Lucius. I see you filled out." Lucius glared at her.

"I see you haven't." She shot him a scathing look which he ignored. He was no longer married to the witch, so he had no qualms of letting his opinions of her show. "What are you doing here, Narcissa." The woman gave him a heated look, which made Lucius's skin crawl.

"I'm moving back in. I read the paper. I want you back." Lucius scoffed.

"Why don't you run off with another one of your little boys?" Narcissa glared at him.

"I want _you _back. You are a free man now. Completely free of the charges placed against you. I want you back, now." Lucius stared at her with cold grey eyes.

"No. You only want my statice. Not me. You always liked powerful wizards. Not any more, Narcissa. I washed my hands of you when you left me to rot in the prison cell." she glared at him.

"That wasn't my fault. Roberto wanted to marry me!" Lucius smirked at her.

"Didn't last long did it?" She snarled at him.

"Move! Let me back into my home!" Lucius looked around.

"This isn't your home anymore, Narcissa. I suggest you leave before I get angry." Narcissa sneered at him. It was quite disturbing on her face.

"You don't have the balls to hit me! You are too much of a coward!?" Lucius's face turned dark and his knuckles turned white from where he was holding the door. He opened his mouth.

"Lucius?" Hermione's voice snapped him out of it. He looked at the stairs. She was standing near the middle, still wearing his t-shirt and nothing else. Her face was perplexed as she slowly rubbed her eyes. "Whose at the door? The doorbell woke me up." He smiled at her.

"Its no one. You can go back to bed. I was heading up there before, the door bell rang. Wanting to call the elves for breakfast in bed actually." Hermione smiled at him. She still carried the bruises but Lucius ignored them.

"You don't have to." Lucius shook his head.

"But I _want _to. And what I want I get because I'm-"

"Lucius Malfoy. I know. You still don't need to." Lucius shrugged. Narcissa took his distraction and barged in. Hermione looked at her with wide eyes.

"Narcissa?" The older woman looked up with venomous eyes. Taking in her attire and the conversation that just went on.

"_You_!? You little tramp! This is why you won't come back to me? Because your banging this bimbo?" Narcissa's voice rose. Lucius glared at her.

"No. I don't want to be with you. It has nothing to do with whether I am sleeping with some one else or not." Narcissa ignored him. She was shaking in rage. Her eyes trained on Hermione.

"Did you trick him? Did you spread your legs on the first date to get him?" To her great surprise Hermione started laughing, fueling her rage even more that her being dressed in just Lucius's shirt.

"I did not pry Lucius into my life with a sexual favors. Draco actually brought me here. Not your ex-husband. I am not actually sleeping with either of them." Hermione stopped. She turned to lucius. "Wait? Does last night count?" Hermione descended the stairs and stood beside Lucius staring at the other woman with stark amusement. Narcissa bristled at her comment. Lucius was surprised. Hermione could play hard ball. He gently caressed her bare arm and leaned down next to her ear. Brushing her hair out of the way.

"How very Slytherin of you." Hermione smirked, and looked up at him innocently.

"I've been taking lessons from Draco." Lucius chuckled. He looked at his ex-wife, then back to Hermione.

"Yes, _Hermione_. Last night counts." He said with a sly grin. Hermione smirked once more and watched the other woman's face turn red. Hermione chuckled and patted Lucius's arm gently before trailing her fingers down the exposed skin. Scars criss-crossed his back and he had some on his arms and chest. Hermione traced one with a finger tip before heading towards the kitchen, Lucius watched her with a slight smile and hooded eyes. Narcissa watched the little display with anger before she snapped. She whipped out her wand and threw a hex at Hermione's retreating back.

* * *

Severus woke up to someone putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him before slightly shaking him awake. He looked up from his position slumped over the desk.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, Ms. Deveaux." Abigail smiled.

"No problem! And call me Abigail." She flopped in the chair beside him and stole a piece of bacon off his plate. "So you find out what is wrong with the potion?" Severus nodded before also taking a piece and slowly chewing it. Abigail squirmed in her seat.

"Well?" Severus repressed a grin. She was really squirming. He shrugged.

"There is nothing really wrong with it. The research is sound. The ingredients are correct. But. There is a small mistake that was passed over." He looked at her suddenly upset expression before quickly finishing his statement. "It was a very small mistake. I would have missed it if I had been the one to develop the process." She brightened up slightly.

"Then can we go to my lab so you can help me fix it?" Her tone was hopeful and Severus pretended to be thoughtful.

"I'm not sure…" She bounced up and down in her chair.

"Please?" Severus shook his head with a smile.

"Why not? I want to see you brew some of this potion, to see if you need any way to improve." Abigail beamed at him.

"Thank you!" Severus grimaced.

"Please don't go on one of those thank you rampages. Please." She giggled and looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"Sorry."

* * *

Well what do you think? I have school for the next few days and don't know when the next chapter will be up. Please don't get all antsy because it will be posted. This is to much fun for it not to be. Tell me what you think and please wait patiently till next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Awww you guys are great! i love you all! my avid little readers! Here is your reward for being so diligent! Another chapter! Hope you like.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The vase in front of Hermione shattered, as the hex curved around her. Hermione stopped, her hand flexing. She slowly turned around her eyes blazing with anger.

"You. Tried to _hex _me." Her tone was icy and the other woman looked shocked.

"What?" She raised her wand once more and threw a leg locking curse at Hermione but once again it was repelled and hit a wall. Hermione slowly pulled her wand out. Lucius looked at her with a curious expression, wondering where the witch had hidden it.

"Again. You tried to hex me." Lucius took a few steps back, giving the two woman cursing room.

"Its all you deserve, you little slut!" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Who your _ex_-husband does or doesn't fuck is _none _of your concern." Narcissa hissed her displeasure.

"I would be fine if it wasn't with a filthy Mudblood like you!" Hermione sent a jelly-leg curse at Narcissa, who blocked it quickly.

"You stupid bloody, stuck-up bint! What goes on between me and Lucius is _my_ business and not yours!?" Hermione ducked the leg-locking jinx that was thrown her way. "_Expelliarmus_!" Narcissa laughed.

"Stupid child! I have taken on far worse!" Hermione glared and sent a silent incarserous curse at the other woman.

"I think you are just jealous because Lucius didn't hop right back into your bed after you wanted him back! You are feeling scorned and taking it out on _me_!?" Narcissa growled and sent several hexes at Hermione. Hermione glared and stood still as the hexes moved around her.

"Why would I be scorned! He will take me back! Its just a matter of time!" Hermione gave a cold laugh and sent several harsher curses at Narcissa.

"Its time for you to pull your head out of your ass! You left him in Azkaban to rot! You're a heartless, cold bitch! Who cares about nothing other than furthering yourself in life!" Narcissa sent several other curses at Hermione but the invisible barrier shifted their courses.

"What do you know about it? I didn't see you helping him! I knew it was a lost cause!? Now he is free and I want him back!" Hermione glared and sent two more curses at the other furious woman.

"No! You want your status as Mrs. Malfoy back! This has nothing to do with Lucius or his feelings! And I assure you he doesn't feel anything for you!" Narcissa laughed as she sent some more curses at Hermione. Completely ignoring the fact that Hermione had several wards around her.

"And you assume he has feelings for you? A lowly muggleborn? You think he would stoop so low as to even think about that?" Hermione gave the woman a narrowed eyed glare, as she sent another curse her way.

"I don't know! But I don't assume that he would automatically jump back into my bed after I left him in Azkaban for five years!" Narcissa glared at the younger woman as she sent three rapid curses at her.

"I didn't leave him! I chose to further myself from his situation!" Hermione gave a short laugh.

"Oh that is great! It was no secret that you were sleeping around on him! I never once heard of _him_ doing that to _you_! Merlin knows you would have deserved it!" Narcissa gave a cruel laugh but didn't send any curses or hexes.

"My, my. I did sleep around. One of my specialty men happened to be your fiancé. He told me I was the best he ever had." Hermione chuckled darkly.

"He never touched me. I wouldn't let him. That idiot bastard could have shagged you till your eyes popped out and I wouldn't have cared!"

"You little whore! You are telling me all I am doing with Lucius is using him! What are you doing with him then? Huh? You are probably after his money. You poor little mudblood. Need money because you are too incompetent to make your own!" Hermione gave a bitter laugh.

"Yes when I say something you don't like, you automatically switch subjects! And maybe I'm with Lucius because I like him! Not that you would ever know about that!"

"You stupid naive little Griffendor! You don't think that he wouldn't use you? That he wouldn't toss you out to the streets as soon as he was done with you? Lucius uses people! Be assured he is using you as well." A strong and warm pair of arms wrapped around Hermione's waist. Lucius chuckled.

"Tsk, tsk, Narcissa. If I were using this precious little Griffendor. She would be out on the streets by now, seeming how she got me out of Azkaban within nearly a week of becoming my lawyer." Lucius pressed the side of his face to Hermione's. His slight stubble raising goose bumps over her soft skin. "I would like to keep her around. You know, keep an eye on the woman who got me out of Azkaban. Maybe I do like her, Narcissa. You wouldn't know." Narcissa's eyes widened.

"No. You seriously aren't passing me up for her?!" Lucius smirked.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it? _I _am no longer your husband, and _you _are no longer my wife." Lucius spread his hands across Hermione's stomach and pulled her closer. "Hermione has explained that to you. Obviously. You just refuse to see what's in front of you." Narcissa glared at him.

"You were the one!" Lucius chuckled a bit darkly.

"Yes, the one who put the wards around Hermione. I couldn't let her get hurt by a stray hex or a curse because, how would you say it? I like the naïve, little Griffendor too much."

* * *

Hermione leaned against his chest and sighed.

"You only like me because you are out of Azkaban." Lucius chuckled.

"That maybe but I can have intellectual conversations with you. And besides you gave me that nifty little music player." Hermione smiled slightly, his hands were sending little licks of fire through her system.

"It's called an iPod. Draco and Pansy have one as well." She shrugged. "I'm hungry. I'll let you two deal with your own problems. I am in no mood to fight right now. Although Lucius, we have to discuss you warding me. Without my permission I might add." Lucius grinned and moved his mouth towards her ear.

"Well, Hermione. _You_ have to tell me where you were hiding that wand." Hermione gave a small chuckle.

"Wouldn't you want to know." She removed his hands from her waist. "I'm hungry and you need to explain this to your ex-wife." Lucius wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He brought his other hand up to show her the apple.

"Apple?" Hermione laughed and took it.

"Now. Explain this to your ex." Lucius mumbled something and Hermione turned to glare at him. "Do it now, Lucius! I don't appreciate getting hexes thrown at me." Hermione flicked her wand and a shirt popped into her hand.

"And put this on. The Manor can get drafty in the West wing. Draco and Pansy got into a major fight and blew a hole in the wall. Still isn't quite fixed." Hermione started walking up the stairs before turning around. "And no hexing one another. I _don't _want to have to clean up anymore of these messes." Hermione gestured to the partially destroyed foyer.

"And if you do succeed in hexing body limbs off, don't come running to me because I _will not _put them back on. Is that understood?" Lucius nodded with a smirk, she rolled her eyes, walked up the stairs and to her room. She quickly packed all of her stuff and levitated it. She was going to move into the East wing. She would not stay there any longer. Even being in the room for a few minutes had scared her. She walked down the stairs in one of her shirts and a pair of comfy jeans. The foyer was empty and Hermione smirked. They were either going to talk or hex one another but for now Hermione was out of the situation completely. She took a bite of the apple and walked towards the South wing.

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Narcissa had started in on him as soon as he led her to one of the more private studies. "This could ruin your reputation! This could destroy everything you have worked for! Sleeping with that… that… _mudblood_!?" Lucius sat down behind his desk and pulled on the shirt Hermione had given him. She had been right, it was quite cold. Lucius rubbed his face.

"I am not sleeping with Hermione." His tone was even and calm. Narcissa glared at him.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I saw that little performance in the foyer!" Lucius sighed.

"We did sleep together. But nothing happened. That is it. We just slept." Narcissa glared at him.

"You certainly weren't acting as though you _just slept _together. You were all over her. Acting all possessive, letting me now that she was _your_ woman." Lucius shrugged.

"I'm protective. She is, after all, the reason I am out of Azkaban." Narcissa sat down gracefully and put her head in her hands.

"You were never protective with me." Her tone was distinctively whinny. Lucius leaned back in his chair.

"I was. I protected you and Draco from the Dark Lord. I made sure that you were both safe. Now with that idiotic boy running around, it's the least I can do for Hermione." Narcissa jerked her head up.

"So what? Let Ronald kill her! Then everything will go back to normal." Lucius shook his head slowly.

"Not back to normal. Because Hermione would be dead, and I am not going to let that happen." He lifted his arm and tapped the Dark Mark. "I gave so much of my life to a man who was pure evil. I will gladly give the rest of my life to protect something that is pure good. I won't let anything happen to her." Narcissa stood up suddenly and started pacing.

"See! This is what I was talking about! You are acting like… your in love with the witch!? So caring and protective. So possessive!" Narcissa put her hands on his desk. "She is nineteen years your junior. One day a younger man will come along and she will dump you for him." Lucius shrugged.

"I will let her. I don't own her. Its her life, she will do with it as she pleases." He drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment. "And Narcissa. I loved you. I really did. But then you did what you are saying Hermione will do. You jumped into bed with a younger man leaving me behind to rot in prison. It is something one person cannot forgive easily. But Hermione, out of all the cases she should pick. She picked mine. Out of all the people she could have saved. She chose me. It is only fair I do the same." Lucius leaned forward and looked at his ex wife.

"I am choosing her over you. Just as you chose Roberto, over me. I am sorry Narcissa. Life goes on. It doesn't wait for just one person." He stood up with a sigh. "I still care for you. If you have no other home to go to. You can stay at the Manor, until you get a place of your own. I am not so cruel as to turn you away when you have no place to go." Narcissa slumped into a chair.

"I only have the Lestrange Manor. But it is not fit for living." Lucius shrugged.

"Then hire someone to make it so." Narcissa looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and Lucius rolled his eyes. "You have to do this by yourself. I am not going to help. You have to learn." Narcissa stuck her bottom lip out.

"But its _so_ hard!" Lucius gave her a stern look.

"You have to learn." He sat down once more. "You will be situated in the North Wing. I am giving you three months. That should be more than enough time for the Manor to be made livable again." Narcissa opened her mouth to complain.

"Enough. I have laid down the rules. No more discussion on the topic." Narcissa glared at him but closed her mouth.

"Fine! But don't expect me to be civil to that creature!" Lucius glared at her.

"You will be. Or I will turn you out to live in the Lestrange manor. Livable or not." Narcissa glared at him once more before storming out of the study.

* * *

Severus watched Abigail mix the elixir with a hidden curiosity. She talked while she worked, it was on a multitude of subjects but she seemed most fond of talking about Potions. A subject that Severus loved. He watched in slight curiosity as her face seemed to show that she was not paying attention to what she was doing but her hands moved in precise controlled movements, chopping up ingredients, adding them and stirring.

"But that stupid Potions Master Bulgio or Buglish or whatever his name is."

"Bulliglish."

"Yah, whatever. He told me that that this was a stupid task and that it wasn't possible. He then tried to tell me that as a woman, I should keep my mouth shut and stay out of the Potions world." She frowned. "I earned my degree! I earned it with the highest honors! But that stupid Master Bugs-"

"Bulligish." Her ranting was starting to amuse Severus.

"Tells me that I should stay out of the Potions world because I am female?! I mean does he live in the dark ages?" Severus coughed.

"I believe he was _born _in the Dark Ages." Abigail stopped, and looked at Snape.

"What?"

"I said. I believe he was _born_ in the Dark Ages." Abigail looked puzzled and Severus coughed to hide his smile. Her puzzled expression grew worse. Severus coughed again but the smile wouldn't be hidden.

"Merlin! You made a joke! I thought you were serious!?" "I have been known to make jokes once in a while." Abigail laughed.

"Still it was quite amusing." She turned back to her potion and stirred it three times clock-wise. After a few moments of silence she turned back to Severus. "Why did you do it?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Do what?" Abigail frowned.

"Let Albus use you. Let the Dark Lord control you." Severus shrugged.

"I did what I did for love, I guess." Abigail's frown deepened, Severus wanted to make her smile again. The frown seemed so out of place on her normally smiling face.

"But she didn't love you back. So why did you keep doing it?"

"I guess it was all I knew how to do. I didn't know anything else." Abigail sighed and turned back to the potion to sprinkle in some finely chopped Wortroot. Another few moments passed.

"She was wrong, you know." Severus frowned.

"What?" Abigail didn't turn around.

"She was wrong to let you do that." Severus narrowed his eyes.

"It was my decision."

"I know. But if I had a man like you, love me enough to risk his own life for me. I wouldn't let him go. She was wrong to let you go." Severus shrugged.

"Lily was my obsession. My curse. I am glad to be finally at peace with her." Abigail shrugged and stirred the potion.

"Still, I wouldn't have let you go." She sighed. "I made that mistake once in my life. I lost my first love in the final battle. If I had fought for him just a bit harder, he would be here today. Instead I was confident that he would be able to handle it himself. I sent him to his death." Her shoulders shook slightly.

"He made his decision. He decided to leave you behind." Severus sighed. "It isn't your fault." Abigail straightened and her voice held a hint of tears.

"I used to spend every day thinking that if I had just held on tighter. If I had been there for him. I used to spend hours thinking of what could have been. I fell into a depression, not doing anything. Feeding my guilt." Severus opened his mouth to interrupt but she started again.

"But somewhere along that time I thought. He wouldn't want me to do this. So I started doing things he wanted me to do. I enrolled to be a Healer. I made it halfway through the year, when I started doing things for myself. Not caring what he would have thought. I quit the Healer schooling and switched my courses. I turned to Potions. I graduated with high honors and became a Potions Mistress. I still miss him. But it gets better every day. Do I still love him? A bit. I mean he was my first love and all but I don't let his death rule my life any more. I don't feel as guilty about what happened. I realized that he had made his choice." She finally turned around. "If I could go back and change what happened. I wouldn't. Things like this happen for a reason, Severus. Who am I to change that?" He looked at her with a slight smile.

"You did better than I did. It only took you a year to figure that out. It took me fifteen." Abigail gave him a small smile.

"Yes, but you didn't go out and buy three familiars, just to spite your dead love." Severus nodded in agreement.

"Three? I don't see any." Abigail shrugged.

"They get temperamental because I don't let them in the lab. You will meet them soon enough." Severus looked at the potion.

"How much longer?"

"It needs to simmer for about four hours." She pulled off her lab coat and draped it over a chair. "Lets get something to eat. I'm starving." Severus shook his head with a small smile and followed the little woman up the stairs.

* * *

lol cat fight! And Lucius couldn't resist bugging Narcissa. Sigh so dramatic. And poor Abigail! I made her into one of the stronger characters. She may look small but she is strong and has a giant heart! Please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for the long wait! My little brother and dad have had the computer all week. I only just managed to steal some time! And I was babysitting all weekend or else it would have been up then. but those are excuses *puts back of hand to forehead* i hope you can forgive my behaviour! Well without futher ado; Chapter 10!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I (sadly) own nothing about the Harry Potter world

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione looked at the fireplace. Shacklebolt gave her a kind smile from the fire.

"How are you doing my dear?" Hermione smiled back and leaned towards the fireplace.

"Quite well. Moved my stuff to the South Wing. Had a little altercation with Narcissa this morning, though. She tried to hex me. That little sneak Malfoy had me warded!" Hermione frowned. "What a little bugger!? _How _he managed it without me noticing, is beyond me!" Shacklebolt laughed.

"Yes, Draco is quite the protective one." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I _wasn't _talking about Draco." Shacklebolt roared with laughter.

"My, my. He certainly is taking this situation seriously." He shook his head in amusement. "I knew he would." Hermione crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in a mock pout.

"A little sympathy. I have to live with Narcissa too. Both of them are bad enough with out one another. God, Lucius used me to make his wife jealous, which in turn, she tried to hex me. So I sent them both off to the West Wing to sort this thing out." Shacklebolt looked interested.

"What thing?" Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Narcissa wants Lucius back now that he is out of Azkaban and has a clean record. Lucius wants to move on but his ex is making it quite difficult. As you see. He wouldn't throw her out of the house instead he let her stay for the next three months till she finds new accommodations." Hermione made a face at the last word.

"Well that could be a problem. As Ron was sleeping with Narcissa. I will have to talk about this with Lucius. Could you get him for me?" Hermione glared.

"No, because the happy family is eating supper and I don't want to interrupt."

"What about you? You have to eat too." Hermione shrugged.

"I did. The elves saw fit to feed me while I was helping clean the kitchens." Hermione giggled. "Mergle refused to let me leave without eating what he called a decent portion. I barely ate half and I'm stuffed." The Minister smiled.

"Well, someone has to make sure you eat." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hop out. I'm coming through. I have a few cases I would like to discuss with you. Actually. Its about my job." Shacklebolt nodded and his face disappeared. Hermione wrote a quite note then set it on the desk of one of the Manor's many studies. She knew one of the elves would find it and bring it to Lucius. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the green flames.

"The Ministry of Magic." She dropped the powder and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

* * *

Severus looked around. A Siamese/Ragdoll cat looked at him with wide blue eyes, a grey owl hooted at him and a small, white mouse like creature ran up Abigail's robes to her shoulder. Abigail smiled at the creatures.

"Hello. This is Severus Snape. He's helping me with the potion. Be nice, Mister." The cat pulled back its paw that was reaching out for Severus's leg. He seemed to glare at Abigail. "No attitude from you." The cat stood up and walked off with his tail held high.

"I'm sorry. He gets so testy when I don't let him down there. He would have scratched you." She glanced at the owl. "Hey, Dominice. Any mail today?" The owl hooted and fluttered over to a small basket. Abigail reached down and grabbed a few letters. She gave the owl a treat and turned to Severus.

"Well, all that leaves is, Isaiah." She stroked the back of the white creature. "He's a rare breed of rat. Looks more like a mouse though." She beckoned Snape to follow her, she led him to the kitchen and pointed at a chair.

"Sit down for a while. Do you like tea?" She grabbed a teapot from the cupboard.

"Yes. Earl Grey. If you have any." She laughed and opened another cupboard that was stacked with tea boxes.

"Do I ever. I always like to keep one of each kind for guest. Never know what one person might like." She pulled out two boxes and set them on the counter. "I, personally, like Rooibos tea. Its from Africa." She filled the teapot with water and tapped it with her wand. Severus watched in interest as she chattered away while doing seemingly random tasks.

"How do you do that?" His question caught her Overgaard.

"Huh? What?" She looked at him.

"How do you talk without stopping and do stuff at the same time. Right now you are putting together a few sandwiches and you barely stopped talking and staring at me. Its like you don't even pay attention to what your hands are doing. Its like they do things all on there own." Abigail laughed.

"Oh. I don't know. My mother could do it too. Drove my father to distraction because he thought she would cut a finger off or something." She shrugged. "I guess it's a female thing. Hermione does it sometimes too. Only when she has something to say while she has something to do." Severus nodded and she set a cup in front of him.

"Tea will be ready in a few minutes." She sat across from him. Isaiah crawled down her arm and onto the table. She grabbed a cracker from a pocket in her robes and handed it to him. "So what are you up to these days, Snape?" Severus shrugged.

"I mainly still strike fear into the hearts and souls of students at Hogwarts." Abigail laughed.

"Really? You never scared me." Severus rolled his eyes remembering the impatient student that never seemed to be fazed by his many attempts at scaring her.

"I remember. Felt I was loosing my touch because of you. I tried my hardest on the next years students and several burst into tears." Abigail shook her head with a smile as she checked on the teapot.

"Why do you do that? Scare the children?" Severus looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Every school has to have the bad teacher. I've played it for so many years I don't know how to change that now. Besides who would fill in the role of the evil, greasy, git of the dungeons?" Abigail shook her head and frowned.

"You were never evil, hardly greasy, and… well, maybe you were a bit of a git." Severus chuckled.

"I don't deny it. Besides Headmistress won't let me leave. Says there are no real competent Potions Masters around. Well, that is what she says." Abigail shrugged.

"I agree. You are probably one of the last of the best. Not many people want to go into Potions anymore." She sighed. "Its quite sad really. It's a precise and controlled form of magic." Severus nodded in agreement. They sat in silence until the teapot whistled. She stood up and brought it over. She poured some hot water in Snape's cup. She handed him a teabag.

"Well. Isn't this fun?" Severus smirked.

"Yes. Quite. You actually managed to be quiet." Abigail giggled.

"You have quite the humor." Severus gave her another smirk.

"Only when I am in reasonable company." She laughed.

"Yah right. Severus Snape could never be in reasonable company." Severus smiled slightly.

"I don't know. He could be." He looked aver at her as he took a sip of his tea. Abigail rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that Isaiah is reasonable company." Severus chuckled.

"I don't know." He pointed at the rat who was eating his cracker with what seemed to be dignity. "Looks to be good company to me." Abigail laughed.

"Only you would think a rat would be good company." Severus shrugged.

"Just remember he's not my rat." Abigail stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, and you have never had a pet rat?" Severus chuckled and took a drink of his tea.

"Nope. I had a toad." Abigail made a face.

"A toad?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a horned toad. I named him Excalibur." Abigail grinned.

"Excalibur?" Severus looked at her.

"Yes. I am starting to think you have a hearing problem. Always repeating what I say." Abigail smiled lightly.

"Go on." Snape rolled his eyes but continued.

"We used to play knights of the round table together. Though we did it magically. I had managed to create a spell that worked sort of like a Room of Requirement." He shrugged. "Excalibur died after a few years though. Never got a new one." Abigail frowned.

"I didn't think you would. You can't just replace a friend." She took a sip of her tea. "I had a dog once. Real sweetheart. I named her Abella. My dad accidentally let her out of the house without a leash and she got hit by a car. She was old but she was one of my oldest friends. I got her when I was five and she died when I turned thirteen. Never had the heart to get another dog. I just couldn't." She sighed and looked at Severus with a puzzled expression. He looked at her with a slight frown.

"Was that the time when you cried and your tears mixed in with the potion, exploding your cauldron?" Abigail shrugged.

"Yah. I had gotten a letter that day, saying she had been run over. I was slightly distracted during potions. Wasn't paying attention. Never thought that a measly bit of salt water would cause the caldron to explode." Severus sighed.

"I should go. Been a long day." Abigail smiled at him and Severus raised and eyebrow.

"Can you stay? It gets lonely around. I'm not very social. People usually think I'm ditzy. So they really don't like hanging out with me." Severus raised his eyebrow. _Abigail Deveaux ditzy? Never._ He didn't voice this but he wanted to. She stared at him for a few seconds then sighed.

"Well if you really want to leave then you can go ahead." Severus stood up.

"Come with me back to the Castle then. Visit with the teachers. Look around for a bit." She beamed at him and he gave her a small smile back.

"Of course! I have been meaning too but when I get working with Potions the time slips away from me." Severus rolled his eyes. He knew that feeling.

"Well, Ms. Deveaux." He extended his arm. "Shall we proceed?" She smiled and held up one finger.

"One second." She rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later. "Sorry. Had to put my potion in stasis." Severus gave a curt nod and she grabbed his arm. With that he Apperated to Hogsmead Village.

* * *

Lucius eat quietly. Narcissa was chattering on and on to Pansy and Draco who looked quite bored. Draco sent his father a scathing look which Lucius returned with a smile. Mitzy popped in beside his chair.

"'Ere you go Master. Mitzy found it in a study." Lucius thanked the elf and opened the note. It was from Hermione.

Went to the Ministry of Magic. Be back later. Oh and Mergle already fed me so don't fly off the handle at me because I didn't want to soil the table in Narcissa's 'lovely' presence. The Minister would like a word with you also. So come down when you are done supper.

Lucius smirked and pushed his plate away.

"As much as this conversation is alluring and enthralling. I have some business to attend to at the Ministry." He nodded to Draco and Pansy and gave Narcissa a tight-lipped smile. "I hope the dinner was to your expectations. I realize that the elves never really lived up to your expectations as a connoisseur." Narcissa gave him a hateful glare, Lucius smirked and walked towards the door.

"I realized Azkaban was horrible but I never knew it would turn your father out the same way he came in. A snobbish prick." Lucius turned around.

"Only to you. Be careful to remember. You are under my roof as a guest not as an inhabitant. You may find yourself out on the streets."

Draco looked at his father who was glaring through stormy grey eyes at his pale eyed ex. He had to admit that his father was an extremely intimidating person. He was wearing a black set of robes. His wand attached to his side for easy access if he was to need it. Draco smiled at him. If anyone would break his mother of her bad habits it would definitely be Lucius Malfoy.

"Your threats do nothing for me Lucius. I know you won't throw me out." Lucius narrowed his eyes and Draco watched in interest.

"Perhaps the Minister would like to hear the unknown role that Narcissa LeStrange played in the war." Draco watched his mother grow pale at Lucius's words. "If not then I suggest you keep your tongue in check. As you said before Azkaban did not change me. I am still a snobbish prick who always makes good on his threats. Now I will leave. I have some business to attend to. And you Narcissa should find some one who will fix up your house. I will be back later with Hermione, Draco." Draco's jaw dropped.

"What?" he managed to sputter out. Lucius look exasperated.

"I am going to the Ministry to do some business and pick up Hermione." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Honestly. You would think I was out to kill Snape if you could." Draco watched in shock as his father turned on his heel and walked out the door. Pansy smiled as she looked at her mother-in-law. Narcissa's face was a bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"What a prick!" She hissed out. "Ordering me about like a common house elf! Draco you need to do something about this!" Draco finally shook of the shock and shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't. What father says. Goes." He stood up and offered his hand to Pansy. He pulled his wife to her feet. "You really shouldn't have abandoned him in there, Mother. If you hadn't he might have been a little nicer to you." Narcissa glared at him.

"And you should stay out of your Father's business!" Her tone was icy. Draco smirked.

"Yes. Well because of your mistake. Father is rushing after a Muggleborn." Narcissa winced. "What? Afraid he will tarnish his reputation? Not likely, if anything it will make him higher in the public's eye. Ex-Death Eater dating the wizarding world's Golden girl. Muggleborn extraordinaire!" Draco laughed.

"You shouldn't talk to me like this! I am your mother!" Draco glared at her.

"Father wasn't the only one you abandoned."

* * *

"I want to transfer. I mean I love the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement but I really want to trade up. Ron wouldn't let me before but I would like to now." Shackle bolt looked at her with a frown.

"Well, what would you want to go into?" Hermione beamed at him.

"I want to be a curse breaker! It is much more my intelligence level. I loved being an Auror but I hated all the danger I was in. this is still dangerous but it is more closely monitored." Shacklebolt nodded thoughtfully.

"We are running short. I can see what we can do. You are right. It is more your intelligence level." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Thank you!" The Minister laughed and rolled his eyes. His secretary came in.

"Lucius Malfoy here to see you." Hermione stood up.

"He must have got my note. I'll wait outside." Shacklebolt stood up and walked around his desk.

"Alright then. Come here and give me a hug." Hermione laughed but did what he asked. He released her. "It does my heart good to see that you are well." He kissed her forehead gently and Hermione walked through the door. She nearly ran into Lucius but he stepped out of the way just in time.

"Lucius. You got my note?" The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, okay. I'll wait for you out here alright?" Lucius nodded then walked into Shacklebolt's office. Hermione sat down in a chair and grabbed the newest Daily Prophet. She glanced over the headlines and yawned. It was the usual gossip and stories. Harry was on the front page. Hermione laughed at the headline.

_The Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Returns!_

Hermione rolled her eyes and set he paper down. The secretary looked at her.

"So. Your staying with Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione looked at her.

"No. I'm staying with Draco Malfoy. Lucius just came home that all." The other woman leaned forward.

"Aren't you afraid he is going to kill you?" Hermione laughed.

"He had many chances to kill me he didn't act on them. I highly doubt he is trying to kill me." The woman got a glazed look in her eye.

"Yah. But what a hunk. He really beefed up in Azkaban. I mean could you imagine him without his shirt on?" Hermione chuckled.

"I've seen him without his shirt on." The other woman stared at her wide-eyed.

"Well? How did you manage that?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He likes to walk around the manor with a pair of jeans on, without his shirt." The other woman leaned closer.

"What was he like?" Hermione stifled a laugh at the other woman. Who was now leaning fully over the counter.

"Better than a man half his age. He had scars though." The other woman fanned her face.

"Who gives a shit! If he's as nice as you say he is then I certainly don't!" Hermione stood up and walked towards the door.

"When he comes out tell him I've gone to get a drink." Hermione walked out the room.

* * *

"Don't let Narcissa bring any of her man friends into the house." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I realize that. I will lay down that rule when I get home. Now what else did you want to see me for?" Shacklebolt smiled.

"Hermione wants to be a curse breaker and I have decided she can." Lucius stiffened noticeably.

"Absolutely not." The words were ground from between clenched teeth.

"Yes. Ronald wouldn't let her. She wants this. It is closely supervised. She will be fine. Especially since you are going to be with her." Lucius glared.

"What?" Shacklebolt smiled brightly.

"You will 'help' her. Basically you will sit there watch over her. Give her hints and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Lucius shrugged.

"What choice do I have?" Shacklebolt's smile didn't fade.

"None!" The Minister replied cheerfully. "Now find that little curse breaker and take her home." Lucius rose and looked at the door.

"Fine. Have a great evening." His tone was sarcastic. He opened the door and walked out of the room. The Secretary looked at him hungrily.

"She went to get a drink. Said she would be back. You can visit with me though." Lucius smirked at her coldly.

"No. I just want to escort Ms. Granger home." A sudden commotion outside caught their attentions.

"What is that?" Lucius strode over the door and opened it. He ducked quickly as a stray hex whizzed over his head. He looked around, the hallway was in chaos. Hexes and curse were being flung at a certain individual.

"Stop her! Harry get her to stop!" Lucius looked closer and laughed. Hermione who was being held back by Harry was flinging curses at a terrified Ron.

"You stupid git! How dare you come here and try to talk to me! You are lucky you aren't in pieces now!? Harry let me go!?!" Hermione's voice was more angry than Lucius had ever heard. He strode forward quickly and grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her up as she escaped Potter's grip. "Put me down you… you…" She turned her head and her eyes went wide.

"Lucius?" He smirked.

"The one and only." He looked at her. "Now, if I put you down. Will you refrain from hexing Mr. Weasley?" Hermione glared at him but slowly nodded after a few seconds.

"Now, now Ms. Granger. You have to _tell_ me." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Yes, I will refrain from hexing the little git's balls off!" Lucius smirked.

"Much better." He set her down gently as all the people looked at he two of them. Hermione suddenly smirked and turned around to face the terrified Ronald. She started throwing hexes once more. Lucius snatched her wand away. "I said no hexing."

"I promised I wouldn't hex his balls off. Not any other part of him." Lucius took a deep breath trying not to laugh at her sound logic.

"Well then. Draco is expecting us. We must be off." Hermione glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "We can do this the easy way. Or the hard way Ms. Granger. Which will it be?" Hermione looked at him.

"Give me my wand back." Lucius shook his head.

"No. Not until we are sure you won't send hexes at him." Hermione narrowed her hazel eyes at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"No. He came here will all intentions of trying to talk to me! Besides he drew his wand first! It's self-defense!?" Lucius smirked.

"Well, in that case." He handed Hermione her wand back. Ron glared at him.

"You bloody bastard! You are trying to get me killed!? If I want to talk to my fiancé! I will its none of your business!?!" Lucius looked at him coldly.

"It became my business when you broke into my house." Ron turned to Harry.

"Help me mate!" Harry glared at him.

"Hermione is my best friend! I am no longer your _mate_!?" Harry looked at Lucius with wary green eyes. "And if she doesn't want to talk to you I think that you should leave her alone." Ron looked at him.

"She's my fiancé, Harry! Talk some sense into her!?" Lucius crossed his arms and leaned against the wall slightly.

"I believe she is your _ex_-fiancé, Mr. Weasley." Ron glared at him.

"Just because you get your bloody ass out of Azkaban, that doesn't mean you get to butt into _my_ business with Hermione!? I don't care if you too are shagging! Stay out of it!" Lucius glared at the red haired git.

"I am not sleeping with Ms. Granger. She is at my place because of my son and daughter-in-law. It has nothing to do with me." Lucius pushed himself off of the wall gracefully and stepped so he was partly covering Hermione. "I will warn you Ronald Weasley. If any of my family gets hurt because of you. I will kill you. I will be sent back to Azkaban but I will kill you." Ron glared at him.

"Your pathetic death threats don't scare me!" Ron was red in the face with anger. Hermione grasped Lucius's arm for a brief moment.

"Ronald. If you hurt any one of the Malfoys. Any of them. I will make sure that you suffer so much you will wish for death. But believe me when I say. That will be a long time coming." Ronald visible paled at Hermione's icy cold threat. Lucius looked at her.

"Quick, hide from view. Your Slytherin side is showing, Ms. Granger." Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yah well it takes one to know one." Lucius smirked. Then looked up.

"We should head back to the Manor. Draco might be getting worried." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yah, he will be." Lucius held out his arm which Hermione took without a second thought. Harry looked at them. Lucius sighed with frustration.

"You may come to Mr. Potter. I am sure you will want to catch up with Hermione." Harry looked puzzled for a moment before nodding. Hermione gave him a small smile before looking at Lucius. He looked at her with a sigh. "What?" She smirked.

"You called me Hermione."

* * *

Well How was that? Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and I will send you another chapter! (Blackmail: Used For Maximum Slytherin Points). ^_^

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Well here's chapter 11 because you guys are so good at reviewing i thought i would give you a little treat.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Lucius smirked as Ron stormed off.

"That's your name isn't it?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, but you _never_ use it in public." Harry made a face.

"Ew. I _don't_ want to hear about that." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"What Mr. Potter? Don't want to here how me and Ms. Granger celebrated my new freedom by sleeping together?" Harry's mouth dropped open and he looked at Hermione who's face was slowly turning a bright red.

"Mr. Malfoy! Why- woul- why…" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"It's Lucius, my dear." Harry turned a slight shade of green at the way Lucius's voice purred. Hermione smacked his chest.

"No, you don't!" Lucius smirked as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear. You know how I like it rough." Harry looked sick and Hermione look horrified.

"You evil, evil man!" Hermione's face was a deep red as she looked around the area frantically. Everyone was staring at them. "Stop this, right now!" He looked at her.

"Stop what?" He tugged on her wrist till she bumped against his chest. He leaned down so that his face was inches from her's. "Stop this?" Hermione glared at him.

"Yes!" Lucius chuckled as she tried to push him away.

"My dear, I'm not doing anything." Hermione sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest. Her shoulders shaking. Lucius sighed. "Now, what are you doing?" Hermione looked up as the laughter bubbled over.

"Do you realize…" She doubled over with laughter before finally straightening. "How hard it is to keep a straight face around you? Look at poor Harry!?" Lucius glanced over and chuckled at Harry's sickly green face.

"He looks like he wouldn't mind finding a bathroom to remove his lunch." Hermione doubled over again.

"I'm sorry Harry!" Lucius patted her back with a smile.

"Come on, my dear. Draco's probably having kittens by now." Hermione straightened and wiped her eyes, emitting giggles every now and then. She looked at Harry.

"Its okay. Lucius was being a brat." Harry didn't look convinced. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He has a lewd sense of humor. It mainly involves me but still he's joking around." Lucius let her wrist go.

"I wasn't kidding about the sleeping together." Harry looked horrified but Hermione laughed again.

"Yah, that's right. Sorry, forgot about that." Lucius gave her a pained look.

"I was absolutely positive my performance would leave a lasting impression!" Hermione shrugged.

"You didn't last long. You fell asleep after a few minutes." Harry covered his ears.

"I am _not _hearing this!" Hermione and Lucius ignored him although both smirked slightly.

"As I recall, after my performance you slept in. Too tired perhaps?" Hermione grimaced.

"Yes, because I just got out of the hospital. It was an emotionally draining day." Lucius smirked.

"And a physically draining night, perhaps?" Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"You wish." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Tonight, maybe?" Hermione tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Nope. Ex is in the house." Lucius nodded.

"That's right. Not for the next three months, my little curse breaker." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It must be hard." Lucius smirked but Hermione held up a hand. "Don't go there. We've probably given Harry a complex." Lucius shrugged.

"Yes. But it was amusing." Hermione rolled her eyes but they danced with amusement

"Yes, its was." Hermione tapped Harry on the shoulder. "We are going. Coming?" Harry uncovered his ears slowly.

"Were you guys serious?" His voice was pleading. Hermione laughed and nodded.

"No, Harry. _Mr. Malfoy _and I are done messing with your head." Lucius rolled his eyes and Hermione took his arm again. "Now we are leaving for the manor. Are you coming?" Harry looked thoughtful.

"I'll come over later with Ginny. If it's okay with him." Lucius glared at Harry coldly.

"Yes, its fine with _him_." Harry blushed and adjusted his glasses.

"Alright then. Hermione I'll see you later with Ginny." Hermione nodded and all three of them walked over to the public floo. Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and went to step into the fireplace. Lucius stepped beside her and rested his hand on her lower back.

"Just to be safe." Hermione nodded and they stepped into the fireplace together. Hermione dropped the powder.

"Malfoy manor." And the both disappeared in a flash of green flames, leaving a thoughtful Harry behind.

* * *

Abigail wandered around the school grounds with a bright smile. It had been ten years since she had seen this place last. She was surprised to see how little everything had changed. They had fixed up the school after the last battle, you could barely tell anything had happened. She wandered around the lake watching the giant squid play with the sea gulls. She looked at the castle and saw Severus looking out one of the windows. She smiled happily and waved. He gave her a small smile but did nothing else. She turned back to the lake, and saw some thestrals flying over the lake. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She watched the skeletal creatures for a few minutes before a warm cloak settled over her shoulders. She jumped slightly and turned her head. Severus stood beside her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You were shivering. I thought you might be cold." Abigail smiled and pulled the dark cloak closer. It smelled like him. Sandalwood and soap.

"Thank you. It is a bit chilly." They stood in silence for a few moments till Severus spotted the thestrals.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Abigail looked at them and gave a small distracted smile.

"Yes. Quite." Severus glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Who-" She cut him off.

"My parents. Death Eaters came to my house, my mom and dad hid me in the closet. Tortured them before using the severing curse to kill them. They died right before my eyes. There was so much blood. It slowly moved till it was on the closet floor. They had told me not to make a sound. So I refused to scream. I waited for nearly an hour before they left. They had looted the house and slashed the paintings. They left my parents in the room for someone to find." She shivered and looked up at the winged creatures. "They are beautiful, but at what cost to actually _see_ them?" A warm hand grasped her shoulders.

"I know it won't help but I'm sorry about your parents. No one should have to see that." Abigail shrugged.

"I had to get over it. It was that or let it eat away at me till there was nothing left. Everyday I would find _something _to live for. It was better than letting it consume me." She watched Severus stiffen slightly with confusion. That emotion was apparently unwelcome to him.

"What is it you keep talking about?" Abigail looked up.

"Despair, hopelessness, the need to avenge my parents. My overbearing need for revenge." She sighed. "Then I realized. If I let it win. Then my parent's sacrifice to keep me alive would be cast aside. It would have been in vain. So, I fought. Looked on the brighter side of things." She sighed once more.

"I try not to judge people on what they have done. They will always have a reason." She turned to Face Severus. "Like you. I don't hate you because you were a Death Eater. I admire you for the courage to survive." Her comment seemed to startle him. He looked at her, frowning.

"Its just. It had to take so much courage to actually survive what you went through. Whenever I thought things would get bad. I always thought about what you must be going through. I thought if maybe I could be strong enough for both of us then maybe, one of us would live."

* * *

Harry sat down beside Ginny.

"Hey love." She smiled at him and kissed him quickly.

"You look a bit sick. Everything alright?" Harry grimaced.

"I was just in the middle of a conversation between Hermione and Malfoy Sr." Ginny smirked.

"Oh really? Get hit with a curse or a jinx?" Harry shuddered.

"I wish. That was the most disturbing conversation I have ever heard. And the worse part is, I don't think they were joking." Ginny pulled out a small pensieve.

"Well, pull it out. I want to see." Harry grabbed his wand.

"Gladly." He touched his temple with the tip of his wand and pulled out a silvery memory which he deposited into the small bowl. Ginny eagerly stuck her face into it. She came up a few minutes later with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. God." She blinked for a few times. "Hermione and _Lucius Malfoy_?" Harry groaned.

"Don't remind me!" Ginny suddenly smiled.

"Hermione and Lucius Malfoy." Harry looked at her.

"No. You are to stay out of it!" Ginny glared at him.

"They are the perfect couple! Can't you see it?" Harry shuddered.

"I have had enough mental pictures to last me a life time!" Ginny laughed and rubbed his shoulders.

"Okay, love. I'll stay out of it. But if they do get together. Don't judge Hermione." Harry nodded and sighed.

"I promise you I won't."

* * *

Hermione and Lucius stepped out of the fireplace in one of Lucius's studies. Hermione coughed and patted her chest lightly.

"Getting sick are we? I'll have Petunia-" Hermione waved him away.

"No. Floo powder makes me cough. Its nothing." Lucius frowned at her.

"Are you sure?" Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded.

"How touching." Hermione looked over.

"Narcissa?!" The blonde woman stood up.

"Yes. That is my name, now if you would care to leave so I can talk to my husband-" Lucius and Hermione both cut in.

"Ex- husband." Hermione shook her head with a wry grin.

"You'd think she'd get that after the first dozen times." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Play nice. Now go find Draco. I am sure he is quite worried about your well being. Seeming how he thinks I'm out to kill you." Hermione frowned.

"Fine. Good night." She turned to Narcissa an nodded before leaving the study quickly. She walked down the hall and nearly crashed into Draco. He grabbed her upper arms.

"You're okay!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine!" Draco backed up.

"Okay! But what's got your knickers in a bunch?" She glared.

"Your father!…. and Ronald Weasley!" Draco frowned.

"What did he do?" Hermione sighed heavily and leaned against a wall.

"He wanted to talk. I said no. He pulled his wand so I tried to hex him. I would have too if your father wouldn't have stepped in!?" She huffed in annoyance. "They he proceeds to embarrass me in front of Harry and most of the Ministry!" She covered her face with her hand.

"My life officially sucks." Draco chuckled.

"Father does that. Just ignore him." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Let's see you ignore the fact that he shouted out that we slept together!" Hermione slapped her hand across her mouth. "Oh… oh shit. Draco. That totally came out wrong!" Draco smirked.

"Figured you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of him. I mean like, if I was a chick and not his son I would totally jump on that." There was a snicker from behind Draco. Pansy stood with a wide smile.

"I _knew_ it!" Draco went white and slowly turned around to look at his smug looking wife. "I knew. I knew it, I knew it!" Draco opened his mouth, then shut it.

"Your right. My father is hot for his age. At least you know I have good genes." Pansy nodded.

"Of course sweetie." She walked over and patted Draco on the arm. "I know. I can't wait." Pansy walked off. Draco smiled then thought for a moment.

"Hey! What about how I look now?" He chased after her and Hermione slid down the wall. She sighed and rested her head on her arms. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

Lucius looked at his ex.

"Well?" She smirked.

"I want to bring a friend over." Lucius shook his head.

"Absolutely not." she thrust out her bottom lip.

"Please!" Lucius shook his head.

"No. I won't let you bring strange me into this house while Hermione is here." Narcissa sneered.

"Hermione, Hermione. Its always about fucking Hermione!" her voice raised slightly. "Why don't you marry the little whore?!" Lucius stood up.

"Enough!? This is my house! Live by the rules or get the fuck out!?" Narcissa glared.

"Well. If your rules revolve around her. Then I think I might!" Lucius pointed at the door.

"There's the door. Now don't let it hit your ass on the way out!" Narcissa whipped around.

"Why are you such a protective asshole? Why?" Lucius smirked.

"Because I can. This is my life now, stay the fuck out of it." Narcissa's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have my son. I will not let you just take him from me!" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"He's twenty-four years old. He's no longer a little boy, Narcissa. I suggest you grow up as well." Narcissa hissed at him.

"Grow up? Grow up? I'm the one who has to grow up? What about you, huh?" Lucius glared at her.

"What have I done?" Narcissa closed her mouth.

"You got caught." Lucius gave a short laugh.

"Well excuse me for ruining my own life. Now kindly. Piss off." Narcissa picked up her cloak.

"Fine. If you would care to know. I am going over to a friend's house." Lucius sneered.

"Who knew, you have friends." Narcissa stomped over to the fireplace.

"Just go die some where, Lucius Malfoy. You're an asshole." Lucius smirked.

"I know. Now go away." She threw down the powder and left in a flash of angry green. Lucius sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He wasn't a fan of arguing with Narcissa. *It gave him a major headache every time. He rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his shoulders. He strode over to the door and opened it gently. He closed it with a sigh and walked down the hall. Halfway he tripped over a slumped form. He looked closer.

"Oh Hermione." He bent down and watched fro a few moments. Her face was relaxed and she had a small smile on her lips. Lucius smiled slightly and brushed some of her hair away from her face. He traced her cheek bone with a fingertip. Barely touching her skin it moved down to her jaw and up to trace her lips. She sighed slightly and Lucius drew his hand back. He slowly picked her up. She nestled closer to his chest and sighed into his neck. He walked up the hallway and back to his room. He didn't know where she had moved too and he was slightly looking towards waking up with her in his arms again. He sighed.

"Hermione, what have you done to me? I crave your touch, your skin, like a blind man craves to see. You have bewitched me with your smiles, and your laughter." He opened his door. "Why do I want you so much? Is it the fact you are untouchable by the likes of me? Or is it the fact that the fates have played their cards? Maybe I am just going insane." He lay her gently on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat down next to her and hung his head his arms resting on his knees slightly.

"Your not insane. And it certainly isn't me bewitching you." Lucius jumped and looked over. Hermione was sitting up and holding out a hand towards him. "We have been dealt our hands by fate. We have to play what we have. I don't know about you but I have two hearts." The little smile she gave him seemed to draw him to the bed. He slowly took her hand and drew her to her feet.

"I have two of a kind." he said quietly as he captured her lips with his own.

* * *

Well? What you think? Tell me please.


	13. Chapter 12

Well Here's chapter 12. i hope you guys like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

Severus looked across the lake, as the thestrals flew through the air. Abigail sighed.

"I admired your strength, Severus. And you proved me right, over and over again. You are a good man. No matter what you may think." She looked across the lake in silence. "People put too much emphasis on _what_ you have done. Not what you can _do_." She shook her head and turned to the castle. Severus stopped her quickly.

"Thank you. For believing in me. Even when I refused to believe in myself." Abigail smiled and looked at the castle once more.

"I better get home. My familiars are likely to tear me apart because I left them alone." She gave a small smile. "It was great to come back. Thanks." She smiled then walked to the castle. Severus stared out at the water for a few minutes before turning around and doing the same.

* * *

Hermione stepped back from Lucius.

"What happens now?" He frowned.

"I don't know. Whatever we make of it I guess." Hermione sighed.

"I just… I don't know. I need to know what will happen if we continue like this." Lucius sighed and sat down on the bed.

"We could get married." Hermione sighed.

"No, we can't. _I_ can't. I just can't take that kind of commitment right now. I'm sorry." Lucius grasped her hand gently.

"I know you are scared about that kind of commitment. You just came from something horrible. But I promise I won't be like him." Hermione's shoulders slumped.

"I know. I just can't." Lucius kissed her softly.

"I understand." Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm really sorry. I want to but I just can't." Lucius sighed into her hair.

"Its fine." He hated to admit it but her rejection hurt. She shuddered and pulled away.

"Its not fine! I'm hurting you and everyone else! I can't trust any one like I used to trust them! He's ruined everything! I want to understand what it is he has done to me but I just can't." She wiped furiously at the tears on her face. "I think it would be best if I was to leave the Manor for a few weeks. To sort things out." Lucius stiffed.

"Absolutely not!" His voice was a hiss. "I can't risk it! I don't want anything to happen to you." Hermione gave a small, cold laugh.

"But he managed to get here once before. He will expect me to cower behind my bodyguards. Expect me to use the protection that is offered to me." Lucius glared at her.

"Perhaps it would be best to do as you are told." Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm a Gryffindor god dammit! I will not cower behind anyone." She shot to her feet. "I'm not going to let the people I care about get hurt because of me!" She started pacing violently.

"I'll send a note to Draco and Pansy, telling them where I have gone." She whirled around to face Lucius, her chest heaved as she drew in deep breaths. "To tell them that if they want to contact me that they should send the messages to the Minister. He will know what to do from there." She watched him with tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _Obliviate_!"

* * *

Ron sat down in the head chair at the LeStrange Manor.

"Narcissa. I have missed you." The woman gave him a simpering smile.

"I missed you too." Ron smirked, the look was odd on his face.

"Now what news do you bring me?" She smiled brightly.

"She moved to the South Wing of the Manor. I rarely see her but both her and Lucius used the fireplace to Floo in from the Ministry, tonight. There is something going on there." Ron glared.

"I know that! You do not think I didn't notice? His _protection _of her!?" He spit the words out. Narcissa backed away quickly. Her eyes darting around to find something to stop this train of thought.

"L-lord I found the others that escaped. They are ecstatic that you have decided to lead us." Ron flashed a bright smile.

"My dear. This. This pleases me greatly." Narcissa smiled.

"I did it for you." Ron smirked once more.

"I know. But sometimes I think you do it because you are scared of your new Dark Lord." Narcissa trembled slightly but it was just from the cold.

"No. I am scared that you will become bored with me. Cast me aside for something newer." Ron beckoned her closer, and she slowly grasped his hand. He pulled her to him roughly and kissed her hard.

"Now, now my dear. How can I ever replace my new Dark Queen?" She shivered with excitement.

"Really?" Ron smiled but it was cold.

"Definitely."

* * *

Kingsley watched the flames dance merrily in his fireplace, in his study. He took another sip of firewhiskey. He was glad he was home at last.

"Today, was too long." He smiled and shook his head. He had to repair the damage that Hermione has caused when she had tried to hex Weasley. That alone had taken several hours. He sighed and watched the flames again. They sputtered out slightly then continued flaring. He frowned and leaned closer. They sputtered once more before suddenly flaring a bright green. A small figure landed hard on the ground in front of his fireplace. The small person slowly got to their feet with what seemed to be great difficulty. Their shoulders were shaking violently and they had their wand clasped tightly in their hand. The person turned around. Hermione's hazel eyes were red from the tears that leaked down her face. Blood mixed with the tears as it ran down from a gash in her forehead. Her eyes darted around and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity. Kingsley bolted to his feet.

"Hermione! What has happened?!" She trembled violently and was gasping in air.

"I have to go! I modified Lucius's memory, I had to get away. They're not safe. He's not safe. Not while I'm there. Narcissa is with Ronald. He's the new Dark Lord. Its Voldemort all over again. Only he's not after Harry. He's after me. He wants me dead or good as. Oh god. He won't stop. I have to hide. No one can know where I am. No one but you. Find my Secret Keeper. Please, god find my Secret Keeper." Her chest was heaving and Kingsley could barely understand her. He grasped her upper arms gently.

"Breathe. Breathe. You are having an anxiety attack. Breathe, Hermione." She shuddered but continued to murmur nonsense. He forced her to look at him, he caught her eye. " "Breathe. In and out. Nice deep breaths." She seemed to understand and she calmed down. Taking in deep gulps of air. She let one big breath out and Kingsley looked at her.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Her eyes welled in tears and she took a shuddering breath.

"I had to do it. He knew too much. I had to modify his memory, so that he won't know what I am going to do. I need you to find my Secret Keeper. Ron knows I'm at the Manor. Narcissa is in league with him. He wants to be the new Dark Lord. Lucius can't stop him. He will get to me. I don't want them hurt. I had to leave. I had to protect them." She started sobbing. Kingsley looked her over. She was filthy and along with the gash on her forehead, her elbows were scrapped and there was a deep cut on her right thigh.

"What about these? What happened?" She looked down seemingly surprised about the gash on her leg. She looked at Kingsley her face showed she was scared and confused.

"I don't really remember. I was running and the stairs came out of no where. I must have fallen." Shacklebolt lead her to a chair and she sank down seemingly she had lost all the strength in her legs. Her eyes were wide.

"I may be scared. I may be confused. I may have a head injury. But I know that I have to hide. I _need_ you to find my Secret Keeper. I have to create a new name and find a place to live. I don't want Ron coming after the people I love." Kingsley sighed deep in thought.

"Who is your Secret Keeper? Does he know?" She gave a jerky nod.

"We made a plan. But he needs to be here to help me explain it." He nodded carefully.

"Who is it?" She seemed to calm down for the first time since entering the study.

"Severus. Severus Snape… and Abigail Deveaux."

* * *

Harry woke up and looked at the clock. It was close to eleven o'clock. He found is disorientating to wake up in his own home. He was at Number 12 Grimmald Place. Kreature sat on the end of the bed, fiddling with a small golden locket that rested on his chest.

"Master. You wanted Kreature to alert you to any bad things happening. Dark things are taking place in Missy Bella's place. Dark things indeed." Harry smiled at the old elf.

"Thank you for telling me, Kreature." The elf nodded.

"One more thing, Master. Mister Kingsley has sent a Patronus. Miss Hermione is gone." Harry looked puzzled.

"Gone? Gone where?" Kreature bowed.

"I know not, sir. It is what his Patronus said." Harry gave one more quick nod before getting out of the bed. Ginny stirred but did not wake. Harry and Kreature walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry pulled his wand and produced his Patron.

"Kingsley! You better tell me what's going on or I will come down there and hex it from you! Hermione's my friend I have a right to know!?" Harry's voice was low and dangerous. The stag bounded off and Harry sat down at the table while Kreature put a cup of firewhiskey in front of him.

"It should help Master's nerves." Harry thanked the elf and drained the glass quickly. The minutes ticked by quickly. Ten minutes had passed before a silvery lynx ran into the kitchen.

"Hermione has gone into hiding. She believes she is no longer safe where she currently resides. Do not look for her. Come to me and I shall contact her for you." Kingsley's voice rang through the kitchen. Harry felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay. She knows what she has to do." Harry gave a nod to his wife and hid his face in his hands.

"If only I had gotten here sooner. None of this would have happened!" Ginny patted his back reassuringly.

"Don't guilt yourself about this, Harry. Hermione knows what she is doing." Harry gave a half sob, half laugh.

"For her sake. I truly hope so."

* * *

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Hermione nodded at the blonde woman in front of her. She handed Hermione a large set of robes. Hermione quickly got changed and sat down in the study. Both woman turned to the fireplace as the flames grew green and Severus stepped out. He looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"I see Phoenix is in the air." Hermione gave a little nod. Severus bet down to her and pulled out his wand. "_Enverate_." The gash on her forehead closed up. He repeated this with the other wounds. Abigail looked at her.

"You told Severus about Phoenix?" Hermione nodded.

"Severus came up with Phoenix." She looked at them both. "I needed two people. Two people who seemed to have nothing in common. Who I had limited contact with. To be my Secret Keepers." Both nodded. Hermione looked at them both.

"Abigail, did you get the enchantment all sorted out?" The blond woman nodded quickly. Hermione looked at Severus. "Severus do you have the potion?" He gave a stiff nod. Hermione gave a sigh of relief.

"Abigail give Severus the location. Severus give me the potion." Abigail pulled out a small piece of paper while Snape gave Hermione a deep purple potion. Severus looked at the paper. Memorizing its contents with black eyes before burning the paper. Hermione stared at the potion. "How long?"

"Six weeks until it fades. But you can take the anti-potion to make it less." Hermione nodded and uncorked the bottle.

"To the Phoenix." She tipped the contents into her mouth and swallowed quickly. It was a few moments before the potion took effect. Hermione stiffened and started to grow. Her hair became straight and black, it hung past her waist. Her eyes turned a deep blue and slanted up slightly at the corners. Her cheekbones became more pronounced and her mouth grew fuller. It deepened to a darker shade of pink. She stopped growing and opened her eyes.

"My name is now Albana Cominovtic." Her voice was laced with a heavy Romanian accent. The two people in front of her seemed to not notice the transformation but Shacklebolt walked in and over to her. His expression completely confused.

"Hermione?" Hermione shook her head.

"Its Albana now." He gave a jerky sort of nod.

"I sent word to Harry, the Malfoys, and the other Weasleys." Hermione nodded and stood up. She was about Severus's height now and she held out her arms to both him and Abigail. Shacklebolt grabbed her shoulder and all four of them Apperated to a small garden. Hermione looked at the dark cottage, she looked back at Abigail who had just given Shaklebolt the location. Hermione gave a nod and held out her hand to Severus. He placed the key in her palm. She gave a shaky sigh.

"I will be in for work on Monday, Kingsley." The man nodded and Hermione hugged Abigail. "You have no idea how much I owe you. I can't thank you enough." She turned to Severus and to her surprise he gave her a quick hug, before holding her at arms length.

"Stay safe. If you have any troubles send a Patronus." She gave a shaky nod and wiped at her eyes.

"Thank you, Severus. This means so much to me." The man gave a sharp nod and all three of the people Apperated away leaving Hermione alone. She walked slowly up to the door and unlocked it. She felt strange walking into the cottage that she knew was her's but it looked foreign to her. Like she was an intruder in this house. A small crack and a house elf appeared in front of her.

"Miss Granger?" She shook her head.

"Miss Cominovtic." The elf smiled.

"Good. Let me show you to your room Missus." Hermione nodded and followed the elf to the second floor where the elf opened a large door. "Master bedroom. You will find all your belongings are already here." Hermione gave one more nod before sitting on the bed.

"Tramper will leave Missus here." Hermione nodded once more before slowly laying down. She curled up in the blankets, wishing with all her heart she was back at the Manor with Lucius.

* * *

well I think it was kinda short compared to the last chapters I have posted. but I hope you guys liked it. Tell me aobut it.


	14. Chapter 13

Well here's chapter 13. Thank you all for the reviews! lol I put chapter 13 up on Halloween, how funny! lets hope it doesn't bring bad luck!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Lucius woke up with a large headache and no Hermione. After searching the house his anger had increased immensely. He locked himself up in his study and glared at the flickering fire. Mitzy popped in beside him with a glass of firewhiskey. He took with without a word. Mitzy gave a small little cough. Lucius glared at her.

"What is it?" Mitzy seemed to roll her eyes slightly.

"Master wonts to know where Missus 'Ermes is?" He have a confused nod and drained the glass of amber liquid. "Missus ran out of your room, cryin' and such. She was wiping' at 'er eyes and she fell down the stairs. She got back up and was bleedin' a lot. Cryin' aboot how 'er bein' 'ere was puttin' the people she loved in danger. So she Flooed to the Ministry. That's where Master should look for 'er." Lucius got to his feet with a large smile he picked up the elf and swung her around before setting her down.

"Mitzy you are pure genius!" The elf blushed a lavender colour and Lucius looked at the fire with determination. Hermione Granger needed to go to work. And Merlin help him he was going to go too.

* * *

_**Monday morning**_

Hermione stepped out of the Floo Monday morning and into the Minister's office. Kingsley nodded at her. She had spent the weekend settling into her new body and the new house.

"Vhere am I to be vorking?" Hermione gave a little cough at her accent. She still wasn't used to it but she knew she would form a habit from it soon. Kingsley smiled.

"Hermione. Come with me please." He led her out of the office and down a crowded hallway. Lots of people stopped and stared at the apparent newcomer. "Albana Cominovtic. How glad I am that your trip was a success. I pray the Network was okay with your trade off at Holland?" Hermione gave a quick nod.

"Yes, Shacklebolt. Everything vas in order for my arrival. I 'ave settled in nicely at the 'ouse you so kindly provided for me." Her thick accent seemed to caress the words. Guys winked at her and the women glared. Hermione smirked and held her head high. Kingsley opened a door and let her step through. She did so, gracefully. She caught sight of familiar silver colored eyes. They glared at her. She stiffened her posture.

"I thought you said I vould be vorking alone, Shacklebolt. Vas I mistaken?" Kingsley noticed the small, fleeting smile on her face. He pretended to look nervous.

"No, I sent word to Romania about your work partner. I had hoped, Albana, that it would have reached you before you left." She sniffed slightly.

"Obviously not." She turned to Lucius who had stood up. Even with her new height she was still a good four inches shorter than he was. "Albana Cominovtic. I am 'ere to replace a Ms. 'Ermione Granger." She looked at Lucius with a raised eyebrow as he scowled at her.

"For the time being anyvay." She looked at him stonily, while she was practically screaming on the inside, she wanted to hide in his arms and forget everything. "No need to introduce yourself… Lucius Malfoy." He looked slightly impressed but the look was quickly gone. Kingsley pointed a several Dark Artifacts.

"You will be breaking these today, Albana." He looked between the to people. "Play nice." Hermione chuckled.

"Vith pleasure, Shacklebolt. "Vith… pleasure." She took off her cloak as Kingsley shut the door and pulled the nearest object towards her carefully. It was a small jewelry box. She spun it slowly with her wand without touching it.

"Simple repelling jinx. Underneath zat…. Oh naughty, naughty. A very violent _Bombarda_ curse." She smirked and waved her wand to remove both wards. She slowly passed her wand over the box. It glowed a faint green. "Better not open zat one. Cursed jewelry, no?" She looked at Lucius who gave a mere nod of his head. She rolled her eyes and slowly placed up some wards.

"What are you doing?" His tone seemed somewhat annoyed. She glared at him.

"I am varding myself because I 'ave a job to do. I must open zis box." Lucius stretched his hands.

"I advise against it." She scowled but reinforced the wards and silently casting some at Lucius. She slowly opened the lid and a little explosion sent spears of light at her and Lucius. He jumped slightly reaching for his wand but the spears dissolved around him and hit the wall behind them.

"What the fuck?!" He cursed some more but Hermione smirked at him.

"I vill not lose my job because a lunatic refused to vard himself." Lucius looked ready to hex her. "I know you do not like me Lucius Malfoy. I don't blame you. I don't like myself sometimes eizer. So ve are on ze same page, no?" Lucius gave a slightly amused nod.

She slowly flicked her wand and the jewelry rose into the air.

"Do you vant to take a guess on vat curses they are?" Lucius shook his head with a glare. "Fine. I vill." She slowly removed or cancelled out the curses on the jewelry. She could feel a slight pounding in her head. She slowly reached up to grasp the ruby pendant. It was cool in her hand and she dropped it in the box. She replaced the rest and pushed the box to the side. She rubbed her temples gently. The pounding seemed to grow worse. She slowly stood up.

"It seems I am sick. Please, tell Shacklebolt that I vent 'ome." Lucius gave a non-committal nod. She glared at him and walked out the door slowly. The pounding increased into a migraine. She squinted and reached Shacklebolt's door she nod lightly. He opened the door with a surprised look.

"Done so soon?" She shook her head.

"'Eadache. I must see Severus. Must be a side effect from ze potion." He gave a concerned nod and led her to the fireplace. She took a small pinch of floo powder. "Owl Severus and tell 'im to meet me at my 'ouse." Shacklebolt gave her one more nod before she disappeared in a flash of green light.

Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and lay down on her couch. She waved her wand and closed the curtains. Tramper popped out in front of her, the crack seemed to split her head open.. She waved him close.

"If Severus apperates… let 'im in please. 'E might 'ave an idea about vat is vrong." The elf gave another nod but instead of disappearing he walked out the door. She gave a small smile and fell asleep. She was awoke several minutes later by large hands giving her a slight shake. She opened her eyes and winced. Snape looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Playing hooky, are we?" Hermione shook her head.

"No just major 'eadache." Snape frowned.

"Probably a side effect from the potion." He pulled out a green vial. "Drink this and you should feel better." She did as directed and was pleasantly surprised at its minty taste. It took a few moments for the potion to take effect. The relief was immense, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Vell… I can get back to vork then." Severus shook his head and gave her a stern frown.

"No. You must relax. Tomorrow you may go to work but today take it easy." She shrugged.

"You are ze boss." Severus shook his head and pulled out several more green vials.

"This should last the week. It will give me more time to make some more. Take one a day." Hermione nodded and pocketed the vials. "And take it easy."

"I vill. Now it iz time for you to get back to vork." Severus paused and then nodded.

"I suppose it is." She smiled.

"Thanks for ze potions." Severus gave a distant smile and apperated. Hermione stood up and stretched. If she wasn't going to go to work she might as well clean up the house.

"Tramper." The small elf popped in.

"Yes Mistress Albana?" Hermione smiled.

"Ve need to clean this 'ouse top to bottom. I know it isn't very big but I vant it spotless." The elf smiled.

"Yes, Mistress Albana." Hermione frowned.

"Call me, 'Ermes." The elf beamed.

"Yes Mistress Hermes." With that she and Tramper started cleaning.

* * *

Lucius knocked loudly on Shacklebolt's door.

"Come in." Lucius opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs with a frown.

"I was to be working with Hermione, not some exotic looking Romanian with a slight French accent. Where is she?" Shacklebolt shrugged.

"She told me that she needed a little time off to straighten things out. As for where she is I have no idea. And as for Ms. Cominovtic. Her mother was half French, and her father was Romanian. She is a diligent worker. It is a shame she had a headache. Must be from all the Apperating she did on the way here." Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about Ms. Cominovtic. I want to know about Hermione." Shacklebolt shrugged again.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. But she did leave me a forwarding address. She told me that all her mail has been re-routed to my office and I am to forward it along." Lucius stood up.

"You can forward her mail but you can't tell me where she is?" Shacklebolt raised his hands.

"I'm sorry. That is classified information. _I_ can't tell anyone." Lucius paused.

"She has a Secret Keeper. Who is it?" Shacklebolt looked thoughtful.

"If I knew. I certainly wouldn't tell anyone." Lucius glared at the man.

"_You _assigned _me_ to _protect_ her and you won't tell me _where_ she is! How the _fuck_ can I do my job, if I don't know where she is, Shacklebolt?!" Kingsley shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you. I told you enough as it is. I would love to tell you where she is but I can't." Lucius stood there breathing heavily. He held up a hand.

"Fine. I'm going to find her Secret Keeper." Shacklebolt sighed.

"You won't be the only one looking."

* * *

Ron frowned at the group of people gathered before him. LeStrange manor was a tad drafty for his liking but it served his purpose.

"I call you here to get at least something and you give me nothing? Cissy, my love. Is this acceptable?" Narcissa shook her head frantically. A large bruise covered her cheek and her eye was swollen shut. Ron grabbed her jaw tightly and showed her face to the group.

"This is what happens to someone who displeases me. Now I use my fist to some extent. But for major displeasure." He waved his wand and Narcissa floated into the air and her clothes dissolved. She started sobbing trying to cover herself. He grinned coldly as he made her body twist around. Her back was bloody and torn up. Lash marks could be seen across her back. "I will whip the person who causes my displeasure." He dropped Narcissa to the floor. Several of the people winced and gasped.

"Stop your blubbering this once, woman!?" Narcissa flinched at his tone and tossed Narcissa a rag to cover herself in. "And get off the carpet! You're staining it." Narcissa stood on wobbly legs and nodded to Ron.

"Y-yes. My lord." She ran from the room and Ronald laughed.

"You see. I believe that, your previous Dark Lord, was to soft. I believe that as a punishment you should be able to see the marks. To carry them until they turn into scars. To show the whole world that you displeased me. Understand?" There were murmured ayes from the crowd. Ron sat down on his makeshift throne.

"Now. Tell me something I want to hear." A cloaked figure walked forward and kissed Ron's boots.

"I have heard from a source in the Ministry that Hermione Granger has gained a Secret Keeper. I was not told who, for the source did not know. It is highly classified information. Also there is a woman taking over Hermione's job at the ministry till she comes back." Ron seemed to ponder this.

"Why do I care about this woman? I liked your other information better." The figure bowed deeply.

"She is a pureblood from Romania. Her mother is half-French. She is regal and incredibly beautiful. She might make the perfect Dark Queen for you." Ron smirked.

"Yes, she sounds wonderful. And if Narcissa doesn't give me the information I want then she will have to be disposed of. And I will be in need of a new Queen. Thank you, Avery." The man bowed.

"You are most welcome, My Lord." Another figure approached and kissed Ron's boots.

"I heard that Hermione has obtained two Secret Keepers. This might make it much easier to find her." Ron nodded.

"Thank you, Nott. I am pleased with this news." He looked at the rest.

"I want you to find me the information of her Secret Keepers. You will not rest until I kill her. She is mine to destroy. And I will not stop until I kill Hermione Granger. Do you understand what I am telling you?" All the figures shouted their agreement.

"And I will not stop until her filth is washed from this country. From the world! And we will do it, one mudblood at a time."

* * *

Narcissa ran until she reached a hidden fireplace. She sobbed as she grabbed the handful of Floo powder she had hidden in her skirts. She crawled inside and dropped the powder.

"M-ministry of Magic." She disappeared in a flash of green flames. She landed in the lobby of the now empty building. She grabbed her wand and started running towards the Minister's office. She ran through the reception room and banged on the door.

"Please let me in! Please! I need to talk to some one!? Merlin please let me in!" Kingsley opened to door and Narcissa pushed past him wiping at her eyes furiously.

"What has happened Narcissa?" Narcissa stared at him.

"What has happened? Ronald Weasley happened! I thought he loved me! And I come back to tell him that the little mudblood has moved out of the manor and he does _this _to me?" Kingsley reached out to her.

"Its okay. We can fix this." Narcissa started laughing.

"We can _fix _this alright! I will tear him apart! The whip he used was enchanted not to let the person heal the lashes! They have to live with the scars! I will kill him." Kingsley grasped her shoulders.

"Calm down. We will get him later. Just calm down." Narcissa took a few deep breaths.

"I'm calm. But I am also serious. No man gets away with scarring Narcissa Black, and lives! I will tell you everything but I want to be there when he dies."

* * *

Okay don't scar Narcissa Black. She gets _really_ angry. Well tell me what you think. This was mainly a filler chapter. But the rest should be good cause Ron and lucius are on a race to find Hermione and there will be a big fight adn then lovey-dovey stuff! Horray! lol tell me what you think though.


	15. Chapter 14

Well here's chapter 14. I thank you all for the reviews and i love you all for them! So I reward you faithful readers with chapters! Isn't it wonderful?

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

_**One week later**_

Hermione jolted awake and looked around her room. She knew something didn't feel right. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked down to her living room. Severus and Abigail waited for her.

"You have to leave." Severus thrust a jacket into her hands. Hermione looked around confused.

"Vhat happened? Vhy do I have to leave?" Abigail gripped her arm tightly and looked at her.

"The charm I did was for Hermione Granger. You are technically Albana Cominovtic, the charm doesn't cover you. I don't know why it classified you as a different person but-" Severus put a hand on Abigail's shoulder.

"But Ronald is looking for a new Dark Queen and he has set his sites on you." Hermione reeled back.

"Vhat?! Vhy?" Severus shrugged and shook his head. His dark hair swinging around his face.

"I don't know but I heard from an old contact that he gained power within the purebloods and is heading to get you. I don't know when but the charm won't keep him away!" Abigail nodded and Hermione grabbed her jacket and put it on quickly.

"Vhere are ve going?" She gripped her new fourteen inch willow want with unicorn hair center. Her original lay with in the holster on her hip. Abigail looked at Severus.

"We aren't sure yet but we are thinking Severus's mother's estate in Italy. You should be-" An explosion rocked the house and Severus pulled Abigail to the ground. He protected her from the flying debris. Hermione dropped to her knees and pointed at the floo.

"Go! Get out! Severus don't let them find you 'ere! Go!" Severus crawled over to the floo and pulled Abigail after him. Both looked at Hermione with worried eyes as they disappeared. Hermione was pushed to the floor. A person with a large boot rested it between her shoulder blades.

"Hey girly. Let's get you up and out of the house. Pretty thing like you should really get out more." Hermione could feel her wand being removed from her pocket. She closed her eyes and coughed on the dust.

"Go fuck yourself." The man leaned against her shoulders harder and Hermione wheezed. He roughly pulled her arms behind her back and used the incarserous charm on her. The boot was gone and she was pulled to her feet.

"Pretty girl. Dark Lord will have fun breaking you." Hermione twisted out of his grip and shot her foot out backwards. There was a small off as her foot connected with his stomach. Hermione spun around and looked at her attacker who was kneeling on the floor ready to stand. She twirled around and her foot connected with his face. She fell on his face and lay still. She reached her hip holster and grabbed her wand carefully between two fingers. She fumbled slightly and the wand landed on the floor.

"Shit!" She glanced at the man laying on the floor quickly. She sure the hell hoped that he hadn't brought back-up. She knelt down carefully and bent backwards painfully. She felt around with her fingers until she could feel the cool wood beneath her finger tips. She grasped it with her whole hand and jumped to her feet. Several other people walked through the hole in her wall. Hermione looked around and glanced at the fireplace then to the pot that held the floo powder.

"Tramper! Floo!" The house elf appeared as the others looked their way. With cries of rage and a flurry of hexes, Hermione and Tramper rushed over to the fireplace. The elf grasped her arm tightly and jumped for the floo powder. Hermione knocked it out of it's holder with her shoulder. It crashed onto the ground and Tramper grabbed a handful. Hermione glanced over her shoulder just as one of the intruder's shouted.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" The spell was aimed for the small elf and Hermione dropped in front of him just as he grabbed her arm and shouted. Two things happed at once. The green light hit Hermione square in the chest and she and Tramper disappeared.

* * *

Tramped and Hermione slid out of Severus Snape's fireplace. Severus and a very worried Abigail looked on with wide eyes. The elf tugged on Hermione but she was unmoving. Abigail ran over and dropped to her knees.

"Oh Merlin! She's not breathing!" Severus took two strides and was at Hermione's side. He fell to his knees and felt for a pulse. There wasn't anything. He checked all points frantically. Tramper let out a loud wail and flopped onto her chest. Severus let out an enraged growl and pushed the elf away.

"I need room! Hermione! Wake up!" Abigail grabbed the elf.

"What was the spell?! What was she hit with?" The elf let out a mighty wail.

"She was protecting miserable old me! The bad person shouted Avada Kedavra! And Mistress Hermes jumped in front of the spell!" Abigail let the elf go and he scrambled back over to Hermione. He flopped on her chest once more and Severus looked at Abigail with empty eyes. He stood up quickly.

"There's nothing we can do." Abigail let out a sob.

"Surely there is something…" Severus spun around.

"Nothing can save her now! _Nothing_!?" Abigail clutched at Hermione's jacket and sobbed. Her forehead rested on Hermione's chest for a long time as she sobbed over her now dead friend.

Severus let her cry herself out before slowly helping her t her feet and leading her to the guest bedroom. She clutched at the blanket her eyes and cheeks red from the tears. Severus walked back to the living room and slowly pulled the sobbing elf away from the still body. He lifted Hermione up gently and walked to the dinning room. He slowly laid her out on the table. Tramper came in wiping his eyes and handed Severus, Hermione's wand. He slowly arranged her hands on her chest so that they clasped the thin piece of wood. He sighed and brushed her hair off her forehead and closed her large eyes. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Tramped crawled onto the table and sat beside her slowly. Severus reached for the elf but Tramper shook his head slowly.

"Mistress Hermes died for me. She took the deadly curse that was meant for me. I won't ever leave her. I need to stay." Severus shook his head and walked out of the room. He closed the double doors quietly. He trudged tiredly to his study where he sat down in a chair and accioed a bottle of whiskey.

"After all we did. Ronald managed to kill her." Severus drank down some of the amber liquid. A single tear fell from his dark eyes.

* * *

Lucius slammed the door on Draco's face.

"I have had _enough_!" Draco pounded on the door.

"You let this happen! I can't deal with you! Pansy is seven months pregnant and our best friend is gone!? Her bloody ex doesn't know when to stop, and you refuse to tell me what happened between the two of you?!" Lucius glared at the door coldly.

"I told you! I don't remember _anything_!? I woke up with a black spot in my memory. You can't blame this on me!" Draco gave a cold laugh.

"You're a convicted Death Eater, who else is there to blame?" Lucius kicked out at a chair and it flopped on the floor with a bang and skidded backwards.

"Very funny, Draco! And yes I would be still rotting in the bloody prison cell if it hadn't been for Hermione! I would have never knew that I was going to be a grandfather or even found a fucking backbone! Why the hell would I push her away or even worse kill her?" Lucius could barely see from the rage. "For being a brilliant boy you certainly can't see what's right in front of your eyes! I _love _her, Draco!? I could never hurt her!" Silence followed the out burst and Lucius fell into a chair with a defeated sigh.

"And now I don't even know if she is alive. If I could go back in time and tell her that, I would. But I can't and now I have to live with that regret." The door slowly opened and Draco walked in.

"Forgive me. I didn't know." Lucius shrugged and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"And neither does she." A large silver wolf floated in silently. Draco and Lucius puzzled over this unknown patronus.

'_I am sorry that you must find out this way but a few hours ago Ronald Weasley set his people on Hermione. She didn't survive the attack. Again, you have no idea how sorry I am.'_ Severus's voice filled the room. Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and Lucius looked at the fading patronus with empty eyes. He eyes turned suddenly cold and he stood up.

"I don't care what happens anymore. But I can promise you one thing. I will kill that little bastard with my own two hands." Draco put a hand on his father's trembling shoulder. Lucius looked at him and his son's eyes were a mirror image of his own.

"Jut save some for me."

* * *

Harry comforted the distraught Ginny and glared at the empty spot where the wolf patronus had just stood. He pulled Ginny away from his shoulder.

"I don't care if he was my best friend. I'm going to kill him." Ginny let out a wail.

"He's m-my b-brother!" Harry glared at her.

"He killed Hermione! Our best friend! The girl who held us together through everything. The girl who convinced me to go back to you. I can't let her death go unpunished." Ginny wiped her eyes.

"You're right but I get first shot on that fucker." Harry gave her a grim smile.

"You'll get it. I promise you that. I just think you will have to wait for your mother. I believe she will want first dibs." Ginny shook her head. Her blue eyes blazing.

"She's going to have to get in line. Ron is no longer my brother and he is now a dead man."

* * *

Hermione had opened her eyes to a white expanse. She was completely naked and laying on a deep red feather bed. She sat up and a set of robes appeared in front of her. She dressed slowly and as she did up her last button a door slowly appeared. Hermione walked over to it and opened it apprehensively. She looked a bit shocked at the bright blue sky and the mountains in the distance. Her bare feet were caressed by soft green grass, she looked into the distance and a hill rose up even as she watched, a person sat below the weeping willow that also grew. She slowly took a step outwards and the door slammed behind her and disappeared. She looked around warily and decided to see who sat under the weeping willow. She was wary but her feet moved on their own accord pulling her towards the person. She reached the top of the hill after a few minutes. A wizard in bright blue robes with silver stars on them looked down the other side of the hill. Half moon spectacles rested on his nose and twinkling light blue eyes shined behind them. A large pointed hat and long silver beard completed the image.

"H-headmaster? D-Dumbledore?" Hermione's voice was shaky with emotion and the man jumped. He rose to his feet and stared at her surprised.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" Hermione gave a nod as tears filled her eyes. Dumbledore frowned.

"No. You shouldn't be here. You aren't ready to be here." Hermione looked around."But I am here. I was hit with the Killing curse. I am dead. So are you." Dumbledore sighed and smiled.

"So I am. Sit Miss Granger. Tell me what happened." Hermione sat beside her beloved Headmaster, and looked down the hill into a beautiful forest.

"Ronald went bad. At first he started treating me… I don't know, like I was lesser than him. It just got worse as time moved on. He would spend more and more nights away from home. He would yell at me constantly and try to control my whole life. I ran into Draco and Pansy a few years back during one of our fights and we started talking. I don't know why but I told them everything. Draco told me that the Manor was open for me whenever I wanted to visit and I did. I spent more time there then at home. Ronald started accusing me of cheating." She sighed and Dumbledore put a comforting hand on her shoulder. And she found the strength to continue. "I got angry one night and snapped at him. He struck out. He just kept hitting me and yelling at me. I left him after that. And he's the reason I'm dead." Dumbledore let out a thoughtful sound.

"I take it that isn't the whole story?" Hermione shrugged and looked into the cloudless sky.

"The rest is hard to explain. During the final battle, Bellatrix cornered me and I was rescued by a strange man. Every night afterwards I would have nightmares, but they would always end the same. The man would rescue me and I felt so safe in his arms. Like I never wanted to leave them again. But I would always wake up and I realized it was a figment of my imagination. I became depressed I wanted the dream man to be real more than anything. I realize now that if I had spent less time pining after a non-existent figure Ronald might still be a good. He might not have turned Dark."

Dumbledore patted her shoulder.

"Everyone of us has the potential to be good or to be bad. We aren't born either way. We have to make a choice. I am guessing Mr. Weasely made his choice. He always felt shadowed by you and Harry. You with your intelligence and Harry for surviving Voldemort's wrath, not once but twice. Ronald probably felt that this was his way o standing out. My guess is that he wanted to be noticed." Hermione sighed.

"I guess he got his wish. Nearly everyone I know will want to kill him now. Especially Lucius-" Hermione's hand went to her mouth and she started trembling. "Oh Merlin, Lucius!" Dumbledore looked at her kindly.

"The Senior Malfoy, I take it?" Hermione gave a jerky nod and fought back at the chocking sorrow.

"Oh Merlin! How could I forget?" She covered her face with her hands and started to sob.

"You are in love with him." It was a statement and Hermione moaned.

"Merlin help me, but yes." Dumbledore rubbed her back and smiled.

"I would have thought you would have chosen some one younger… like Severus." He chuckled. Hermione didn't laughed but wiped at her eyes and let out a heart wrenching sob. "Oh, Ms. Granger. No need to cry. You will see him again. Everything will work out in the end. If there is anything I know, it is love. I had to explain this to Harry multiple times. Let's hope you get it after this time and don't come back for another lesson." She shuddered and wiped away her tears.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore smiled serenely.

"Love is inherently good. You love this dream man. But you love Lucius Malfoy. I take it they are one in the same." Hermione gave an unsteady nod. Dumbledore smiled at her and continued. "So because you love this man, even after everything that has happened between you, you became inherently good. Some people love but are afraid of getting hurt so they only love with small parts of their hearts. You, although you have your fears, love with your whole entire heart. It makes you unique. Special. You glow from deep inside your soul, only a few can actually see this and are drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Lucius is one such person. He is drawn by your goodness, your soul and your ability to love completely and without restraint. He has never felt love, Hermione. Let's hope you managed to show him what it truly feels like to be loved." Hermione looked down at the forest and sighed.

"But I have so much wrong with me. I loved Ronald but I had no room for him in my heart with Lucius there. I may love with my whole entire heart but It has only room for one person." Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. You can only love one person like you love Lucius. That love can travel through lifetimes, through the very fabric of time. You can only have one such love. You loved Mr. Weasley differently. You loved him as a friend. That is a different kind of love, that love knows no limits. But you tried to fit him into the type that lives forever. Such a fit isn't possible. You loved Ronald. But as a friend. No more." Hermione nodded. She understood what he was saying. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"So I have to wait for Lucius?" Hermione's question was quiet. Dumbledore jumped and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Heavens no! You are going back." Hermione frowned and wiggled her toes in the soft grass.

"Back?" Dumbledore nodded.

"You can't stay here." Hermione looked at him puzzled.

"But I am dead. I was hit with a killing curse." Dumbledore smiled.

"Ahhhh, I see. It wasn't you that was hit with the curse. It was a Ms. Albana Cominovtic." Hermione frowned again.

"But I am Albana." Dumbledore shook his head and pointed down at a meadow.

"No, you aren't. She is Albana." The tall woman looked up at them and smiled. She gave a wave and walked up the will with her hands full of flowers. Hermione frowned as she drew nearer. It was the face that she had been seeing in the mirror for the past week. The woman smiled.

"I am 'appy to meet you, Hermione. You are much prettier zan I remember." Hermione looked puzzled.

"I don't understand." The woman smiled brightly.

"Neither did I. But I realized, ze potion you drank. It created an alternate person inside of you. Zat person vas me. I am not sad I am dead. You get to live. I vas never meant for zat world." Hermione stood up and Dumbledore followed suit.

"So I'm not dead?" Albana laughed.

"Merlin, no! You just needed some help figuring out vat vas going on. But you can return now. You understand." Hermione looked at Dumbledore. His blue eyes twinkled merrily.

"Visit me in the Headmaster's office. I get lonely sometimes." Hermione laughed in spite of herself and hugged her old Headmaster. He hugged her back gently before pushing her away slightly.

"Now there is an old elf that feels absolutely horrible that you died. I suggest you go and cheer him up." Hermione nodded and a bright gold door appeared behind her. Dumbledore gave her a slight push in that direction. Hermione looked at Albana. The woman embraced and Albana wiped away at some tears.

"I love 'appy endings." Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder.

"I do too. Now Hermione. I want you to do something for me. You must kill Mr. Weasely. He needs to be born again to turn his ways around. It has to be you that does it. No one else." Hermione swallowed against a sudden lump.

"I will. I promise." She turned around and looked at the grand door. She slowly twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open.

* * *

Ooooooh what do you guys think? We are getting towards the end. EEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited!


	16. Chapter 15

Ooooh this chapter is really jumpy but It needs to be for what I want. I am really sorry if you can't follow. If youa re having difficulties then just tell me! okay? And really sorry about last chapter. Fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me do anything. I added the chapter and it would autimatically delete it afterwards. So i let it sit and it fixed itself.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

Tramper sat with his dead mistress for what seemed like hours. People had come and then gone. The tall dark man had always explained the situation. She had been hit with a killing curse and she had taken a potion to change her appearance in one last attempt to hide from Ronald Weasley but it failed.

His little heart broke every time her looked at her lifeless face. He looked once more before deciding to go, his large brown eyes scanned his mistress's shrinking face. He did a double take but her face seemed to be rounding out. Her black hair slowly turned a rich honey brown colour and curled. It slowly seemed to grow backwards until her hair rested around the middle of her shoulders. Her harsh cheek bones slowly rounded out and became softer, her lips thinned slightly and turned a light shade of pink. Her body shrank until she was around average height. Tramper looked at the changes with wariness. The eyelids fluttered and opened. Warm hazel eyes looked at him.

"Tramper?" It was a warm and soft voice. Tramper felt tears leak out of his eyes.

"Mistress Hermes?" The strange woman smiled, sat up and hugged him tightly.

"We need to leave." The elf frowned and shook his head.

"We have to tell the people you are alive." Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No! If everyone else thinks I'm dead then so will Ronald. I need to catch him by surprise if I am to kill him." The elf's eyes went wide.

"Kill him? Are you sure?" Hermione sighed and tightened her grip on her wand.

"Positive. Dumbledore says he won't get better. That he needs to be reborn to fix the mistake." The elf smiled, showing off his pointy teeth.

"If the Great Albus Dumbledore says that you must do this then I will assist you in any way I can." Hermione gave a small nod.

"Ronald is in the Black Manor house. Do you know the place?" Tramper shuddered but nodded.

"Black's used to be my masters before Albus took me to the school of Hogwarts. I know every nook and cranny." Hermione beamed.

"That's wonderful! I know Ronald will have set up wards against anyone getting in or out of the Manor without his permission. Everyone of course, except house elves. I can side-along apperate with you into the manor. I want you to go around and look around. I will stay hidden." The elf gave her a wide smile and held out his hand.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Mistress Hermes. I owe you my life. And a house elf always lives by his word." Hermione gave a stiff nod and wiped some tears off her cheeks. Tramper held up a small bony hand.

"Mistress." Hermione took the hand gently.

"Tramper." And with a mighty crack both disappeared.

* * *

Narcissa Black looked at her old manor with disgust.

"He sleeps in the master bedroom. And with that witch dead he will be sleeping peacefully." She sneered and looked at the Aurors with a wicked grin. "Let's wake him up shall we?" The Aurors chuckled as Narcissa turned back around and slowly took down the wards.

"How many men will be here?" Narcissa shrugged at the question.

"No idea. There was close to seventeen when I was here last. All of them on your wanted lists, so don't be afraid to kill. It's no loss." Narcissa took down the last of the wards and waved the men in carefully. "And for Merlin's sake be careful. I don't want any of you dying needlessly." A large man patted her cloaked shoulder.

"You know, that has got to be the nicest thing you have ever said to anyone in your whole entire life." Narcissa chuckled and followed the men across the barrier and closed up the wards.

"Don't get used to it." Ever since Shacklebolt had given her a position as an Auror she had felt better. She had got a modest flat near the Ministry and enjoyed her work. She especially liked her team. They all worked together flawlessly and she would rather chop off her own hair before letting any of them die. She followed the long line of darkly dressed figures. Auror badges sparkled in the moonlight. She grinned and her teeth flashed briefly. Oh, yes. She loved her job.

* * *

Draco and Lucius walked over to the fireplace. Pansy pleaded with her husband but his mind was set.

"I can't stay. This has to end. We are going to Severus's and then to the Order. We have to stop him before anyone else dies." Lucius shook his head and stepped into the wide fireplace.

"Spinner's End." The large green flash of light and a familiar spinning sensation was the only thing that told Lucius he was moving. He landed lightly into a cold fireplace. Severus was sitting in a chair with a small swobbing woman on his lap. Lucius gave him a stony look. Severus shrugged.

"You head to the Order without me. Harry is there, as well as Shacklebolt and the Weasleys. I don't want to be in their war path." Severus tightened his arms around the sobbing figure. "I can't leave Abigail alone. If you want to see Hermione. She's on the kitchen table with the elf." Lucius shook his head. For a week he had been working with 'Albana Cominovtic' and she was actually Hermione. A whole week and he didn't realize. He shook his head.

"No. I just want to kill the little rotter and be done with it." Severus shrugged and Draco stepped out of the floor with Pansy in tow. Lucius glared at his son coldly. Severus smoothed down Abigail's hair and looked at his old friend. He had gone back to be all hard edges. Nothing about the man stated that he had ever been happy.

"She shouldn't be coming." Draco shrugged.

"She wanted to see Hermione." Severus pointed to the large double doors.

"She's in there." Pansy rubbed her large stomach and wiped at her red-rimmed eyes. She slowly edged towards the doors. Lucius looked around.

"I'm leaving." Draco sighed and nodded.

"I'm coming too." Both men disappeared and Severus rubbed Abigail's back comfortingly as she sobbed into his shoulder. A panicky Pansy ran back out the doors.

"Nothing's there!" Severus frowned and Abigail looked up.

"What?" Her voice was a croak. Pansy started breathing heavily.

"There is no elf. There is no body. Did you lie?" Severus frowned and Abigail stood up. He got up quickly and walked into the dining room. True to her word, nothing was there. Severus started shaking.

"That bloody elf!" Pansy started weeping and Abigail hugged her. Both woman walked over to a love seat and sat down. Severus looked at them carefully.

"I'm going to the Order. We have a runaway elf with a dead person in tow." Pansy glared at him through her tears but Abigail shushed her.

"He doesn't mean it like that. It's how he expresses his grief." Both women watched the tall dark man disappear.

* * *

Severus stood in the entry way of the Number 12 Grimmald Place, he glared at the portraits and walked into the dining room. Everyone looked at him sharply as he opened the door with such force that it banged into the wall waking up the late Mrs. Black. She started screaming and shouting.

"Shut the hell up you bloody woman!?" The portrait fell silent and the curtains closed. Severus looked at the others carefully. "It seems that a certain house elf has run off with a certain dead girl." Harry frowned.

"What?" Severus growled and sat down in a chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"I said. That bloody house elf took Hermione. They aren't where I left them." The people looked at him with open mouths, everyone except Lucius who raised an eyebrow.

"The house elf took a dead body? Whatever would he need it for?" His long platinum blonde hair shimmered slightly in the firelight. Severus looked at him.

"I don't bloody know! But all I know is there was only one other living person in that room and Hermione didn't just get up and walk away." Lucius shrugged.

"So, we have more serious matters to attend to right now. Mrs. Weasley glared at him her face a bright red.

"You are a foul, evil git! Why are you here?" Lucius looked at the woman coldly.

"As much as you dislike me. Ms. Granger got me out of the hell-hole they call a prison and part of the terms for my release was to protect her. I am protecting her right now, just by being here. I want to kill that little bastard and get on with my life." Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"He may be a bastard but he is still _my son_!" Harry glared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny's angry voice cut in.

"Have you forgotten what he has done?! Hermione is dead, mother! And it's all Ron's fault!" Molly glared at her daughter with pressed lips.

"He is _your brother_!" Ginny shook her head.

"I only have four brothers now. It's time you realize you only have four sons." Lucius took in the argument with angry eyes.

"Let's stop with this stupid and pointless bickering and figure out what we are going to do." Everyone stared at him. And he pulled out a roll of paper and tossed it onto the table. "The blue prints for the Back's manor. Have fun. Until you learn that something's are more important than others, I am going for a walk." With that he walked over to the door and left.

* * *

"You used the Avada curse on my new bride?" Ron looked down on the frightened wizard. "I am _very_ disappointed in you, Avery!" The man looked up just as Ron grabbed the whip. He shook with fear and opened and closed his mouth.

"That's not all." Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What else is there?" The man's eyes darted around.

"Albana Cominovtic was actually Hermione Granger. There was a protective shield around the house. I read who it was for. It was for Hermione but the shield didn't cover her while she was pretending to be Albana." Ron looked thoughtful.

"You are sure?" The man nodded quickly.

"I am absolutely positive!" Ron smirked.

"Well then I can't punish you for killing a mudblood now can I?" Avery didn't say anything. Ron brought the whip down on his back sharply. "But I can punish you for letting the Aurors follow you back here. The wards have been breached. Everyone to your posts." He looked at Avery in disgust.

"Get out of my sight." The man didn't waste any time in running out of the room. Ron sat back in his throne. Hermione was dead. A small smile graced his lips. Finally he could relax. Being Dark was so easy.

* * *

Hermione sat with Tramper in a long ago forgotten broom closet. She grasped the elf's hand tightly.

"You need to find out what's going on. As soon as you do. Get back here and take me to him." She looked at her wand. "So I can finish this." Tramper smiled and disappeared. Hermione lit the tip of her wand and looked around the cramped space. There were misc items on the shelves as well. She stood up and looked around the cobweb shelves. She waved her wand slowly over them one by one. A faint glimmer on the lowest shelf caught her attention. She touched it with her wand and a small cloud of dust rose. She watched with wariness as the cloud of dust slowly formed a couple dancing to unknown music. The figures danced through the air and Hermione watched them as she grabbed the slight golden shimmer. It was an intricate locket in the shape of a tear drop. Hermione opened it and a slow Beethoven song could be heard. The dust figures danced around the closet and Hermione gave a small sigh. The figures looked so happy. So in love. A large crack startled her and Tramper grabbed her hand.

"We must go now. Aurors and many others are here. It's a big fight and Ronald is in the dining room. We must hurry." Hermione nodded and she grimaced at the familiar squeezing sensation of the apperation. She found herself in a dark corner of the dining room. She could see Ronald sitting in a large throne with a completely relaxed expression on his face. Hermione's hand tightened around her wand and she took a step forward. The dinning room doors were flung open and a group of people rushed in. Hermione stared in horror as she recognized their faces. Narcissa, Harry, Ginny, Kingsley, Severus, Draco, and near the end of the group stood Lucius. Looking every inch like he did in her dreams. Hermione watched in horror as Ronald stood up.

"Greetings. And welcome to my home." The people started shouting at once and Hermione couldn't distinguish between the words or the voices. The only person not shouting was Lucius. She kept her eyes on him and slowed her breathing. Just seeing him there made her heart race and made her want to jump up and run into the safety of his arms. She held herself back and bit her lip painfully. Tramper gripped her hand tightly and seemed to hold her back slightly. Her eyes roamed over him hungrily. Taking in all his sharp angles and hard surfaces. Hermione let out a small whimper and stepped towards him. Tramper pulled her back. She looked own into the luminescent eyes of the elf.

"No! Now isn't the time. You must be patient. Ronald must make his move first." Hermione gave a small nod and fought back the overwhelming emotions. She watched Ronald for a few moments but her gaze kept sliding back to Lucius. Her whole body ached with the urge to run to him. If Tramper hadn't held her back she just might have. She thought about what had happened with Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort had killed him but he had survived. Hermione figured this was almost like this. She could hear the distant shouts of fighting.

"Well. I think it is time we parted ways." Hermione's eyes swung over to Ronald as he lifted his wand. "_Dungeondragius_!" He waved his wand in one large arch and everyone disappeared. Hermione covered her mouth from crying out loud. Lucius didn't looked surprised as the others disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" The question was asked casually. Ron shrugged.

"To the dungeon. I'll deal with them after I deal with you." He waved his wand slightly. "You see. I know you were shagging, that miserable mudblood since the last battle. Then you got locked up and she bounced her ugly little body to Draco. But you had her first. So I am going to kill you." Lucius gave a cold laugh.

"I never slept with , Hermione. I won't say I have never thought about it. But I never have." Ron glared at him and red sparks shot from the tip of his wand.

"Of course you did! You were so _nice _to her after the Final Battle. It didn't take an idiot to figure out what was going on between you two." Lucius shrugged.

"Yes, instead it took and idiot to put that 'theory' together. What a wonderful trade off." Ron tsked.

"You had so much potential. Yet you threw it away for a lousy shag." Lucius gripped his wand and Hermione bit her lip so hard it started bleeding. Tramper held her hand in a bruising grip.

"I would never serve you. That is why I am here. To kill you." Ron laughed loudly.

"You, kill me?" Lucius shrugged.

"I plan on it yes." Ronald threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"What? Did you steal some of that mudblood's intelligence when you shagged her?" Lucius shrugged and brought his wand up.

"I think you are just jealous that Hermione chose me over you. I don't see what she saw in you any way." Ron glared at him and raised his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lucius's wand flew out of his hand before he knew what happened. It skittered across the floor and landed by the throne. Ron smirked. "I've been practicing." Hermione clenched her hands and watched the scene before her. Ron raised his wand once more and Tramper let her hand go. Hermione brought her own wand up and held it steady. Ron smiled evilly and flicked his wand at the same time Hermione did. She stepped out of the shadows.

"_Avada Kedavra_!?"

* * *

Well what did you guys think? Please tell me. There will be like 1 or 2 chapters till the end. And perhaps and epilogue. Oooooh tel me what you want. Well if you want an epilouge or not.


	17. Chapter 16

Well here's chapter 16. I thank you for your reviews and for sticking with the story!

Enjoy!

**Discalimer**- I own nothing**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Ronald looked at the flying honey brown curly hair that surround a beautiful face. Usually warm hazel eyes were filled with hate mixed in with regret and sorrow as the green light flew towards him. Her wand held out as she cast the curse at him. A single tear fell from her eye and down her soft and pale cheek. Ron breathed in slowly as he watched the tear travel down her alabaster skin. He wanted to reach out and wipe the tear from her face and tell her he was sorry. His world whirled around that one tear and the regret and sorrow that swirled around those hazel eyes. He didn't even blink as green light crashed into him and everything went dark. And Ronald Bilius Weasley closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

Hermione's wand hand shook as Ronald crumpled forward to the floor. It was over but the look in his eyes before the spell hit him told her every thing. The flash of regret and the words 'I'm sorry' flashed through her mind as she read what lay in his eyes at that one second. She shook violently and closed her eyes She dropped her wand and couldn't move. The sound of the wand clattering on the floor rang through the hall.

* * *

Lucius stared at what he thought was the ghost of his Hermione. Everything about her was as he remembered. Her shape, her form, the colour of the hair and eyes. He watched in disbelief as her hand shook and her wand dropped. He watched it descend almost expecting it dissolve, but the sound of the wood clattering on the stone floor brought him back to reality. It was no ghost. A small house elf ran from the shadows and picked up her wand.

"Hermione?" His voice was rough and it cracked with emotion.

* * *

Hermione instinctually turned her head to the sound of the velvet. It held so much emotion that she had to open her eyes. She opened them slowly and gazed at Lucius.

"L-Lucius." Her voice trembled and refused to raise above a whisper. The whole weight of the situation hit her and she collapsed sobbing to the ground. Images of Ron, her and Harry at school flashed through her head. Refusing to give her peace. They bombarded her without mercy as she sobbed out her grief and sorrow.

* * *

Lucius, not caring if anyone saw him ran over and dropped to his knees beside her. He drew her against his chest. His hands didn't pass through her and she sat sobbing warm and alive in his arms. Tears streamed down his face as he comforted her. He pressed his face into her hair and breathed in the floral scent of her shampoo and realized that he had nearly lost her. There was no way he was going to let that happen again. He wasn't an open man but he had nearly lost the woman he loved and something like that changed a person.

"I love you, Hermione."

* * *

The words were whispered abut Hermione through her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Her hands clenched around the smooth fabric of his shirt. The words bounced around her head and she shuddered and bit back the sobs. She pulled back slightly and looked at Lucius. His stormy grey eyes held, sorrow, regret and love. So much love that it moved something deep inside Hermione. It moved and shifted, healing seamlessly. She noticed the tears streaming down his face and she removed her hands from his shirt and touched his face gently, wiping away his tears and cupping his face. She searched his eyes for a lie but found nothing that held an untruth about his feelings. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, tasting his tears and she pulled back. Looking at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Merlin help me. But I love you too." He pulled her close and kissed her. It was an achingly sweet and heart wrenching kiss that Hermione could almost feel her heart burst from it. One of his hands weaved through her hair and tilted her head back and deepened the kiss, the hand on her waist pulled her closer. The kiss became urgent and fiery. Hermione's hands moved up his chest slowly to tangle in his silken hair. He broke from the kiss and Hermione looked at him closely. He leaned forward till his forehead touched her's.

"I never want to let you go." Hermione buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"And I never want to leave." Lucius wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

It was half an hour later that the rest of the group escaped the dungeon with the help of the Aurors. They all rushed to the hall to see what had happened. They threw open the door to find Lucius Malfoy embracing a curly haired woman, while both kneeled on the floor. Ronald Weasely lay on the floor in front of the throne with his face towards the ceiling.

Molly gave a small cry of sadness and ran over to her dead son. The rest of the family came over as well. They all wiped their eyes, wishing that it hadn't have came to this. Arthur patted Molly's back as she smoothed down her youngest son's hair. Ginny looked around and her eyes landed on Harry. The smile on his face was enough to make her scowl and snap at him.

"What are you smiling about? My brother is dead!?" The rest of the Weasley's looked on as Harry pointed to a smiling yet crying Severus Snape as her embraced a small blonde haired woman with blue eyes. Both were looking at Lucius Malfoy. Harry's eyes scanned the crown and looked at Lucius carefully. His eyes were slightly red as if he had been crying. He held a small figure in his arms as he turned around. A flash of honey brown curls got Harry running over.

"Hermione?!" The small woman broke away from Lucius's arms and embraced Harry tightly. "I thought you were dead!" Hermione wiped at the tears that were forming in her eyes and stepped back into Lucius's embrace. His arms went around her protectively as The crowd pushed around her.

"So did I." Hermione's voice was quiet and Ginny started wailing. Everyone was staring in shock at Hermione. "But I'm not. So the world goes round once more." Hermione's eyes told him she would talk about it later. Harry gave her a nod and kissed her forehead. The crowd held joy for a brief moment until they had to take Ronald's body from the hall.

* * *

Narcissa Black looked over her groups of Aurors and sighed in relief as all of them were accounted for. Some had minor injuries such as cuts and scrapes. Many were dirty and tired but they all smiled at Narcissa's sigh.

"Afraid for us were you?" The big burly Auror asked his voice filled with humor. Narcissa smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Of course I was. You guys are my friends." The big burly man scooped Narcissa up with a laugh and rested her on his shoulder while the others surrounded her with laugher and cheerful banter. She smiled at her team as they carried her out of the hall. She didn't look back to see Ronald being taken away by his family or to see Lucius stand up hand in hand with Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

Hermione watched them lower Ron's coffin into the ground and she held back tears as Lucius wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. The sea of black moved as the dirt was lowered onto the grave. It was a simple funeral and many people had come to pay their respects. The past seemingly forgotten.. Hermione shrugged Lucius's arm off and walked over to the grave. She lay a white rose on the fresh earth before returning to Lucius's arms. Severus and Abigail clutched hands tightly as they moved their way over to Lucius and Hermione. Severus smiled at Hermione and kissed her forehead. Abigail hugged her briefly.

"We just wanted to let you guys know that we are going to Borneo for a few weeks to look for an ingredient that Severus managed to run out of." Severus gave her a small smile.

"We will be returning after we manage to find it." Abigail smiled suddenly.

"Also I want-" A look from Severus managed to stop her mid sentence and she gave a small noise of impatience. "_We _wanted to let you guys know we will be getting married before we go." Hermione gave them a large smile and Lucius shook Severus's hand.

"Lucius I was wondering if you could be my best man?" Lucius shrugged.

"That depends on if you would be mine after you come back." Abigail smiled brightly.

"Oh, Hermione! I am so happy for you!" Hermione shrugged.

"I was worried it would be too soon since Ron died." Abigail held her tightly.

'It will be okay. Everyone knows you are grieving. No one will think ill of you." Hermione gave a snort and wiped her eyes.

"Rita Skeeter will have a few choice words to say about it." Lucius rubbed her back soothingly.

"And Narcissa will have a few things to say to Rita about libel and slander. Seeming how she's now a head Auror. It will be fine Hermione. No one cares. Harry is happy with your choice. Pansy and Draco are ecstatic. Don't let that foul woman get you down." Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's just that Ron won't be there to see me get married." Abigail made a sympathetic noise and hugged Hermione again.

"I'm sure that wherever he his he will be happy with your decision. No matter what." Hermione gave a small watery smile and nodded.

They said their goodbyes to Severus and Abigail and Flooed back to the Manor.

* * *

_**A month later**_

Lucius held Hermione's hand tightly and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Everything will be fine." Hermione gave a small smile and rubbed her stomach as if it pained her.

"I know." She sighed as they sat down in a quiet restaurant booth. Pansy and Draco were supposed to meet them but baby Scorpio had gotten sick and they had called the date off. Hermione and Lucius had decided to go anyway and have a quiet dinner by themselves. Hermione looked at her fiancé taking in his appearance, long platinum blonde hair that hung straight down around his shoulders, shimmered in the lighting. His stormy grey eyes always warmed when they landed on her and his mouth was nearly on the verge of a smile. "I have something to tell you." The smile went away.

"What is it?" He frowned. "Are you alright?" Hermione shrugged.

"If you want to call the condition I'm in alright, then yes, I am fine." Lucius's frown deepened.

"What condition? What is going on Hermione?" She smiled gently.

"When a man loves a woman certain precautions are taken against certain things but we had a little oopsie." Lucius raised and eyebrow.

"An oopsie?" Hermione beamed.

"Yes, an oopsie. You see after that battle we got home and were we so happy to be together we kind of forgot to do something." Lucius looked thoughtful and he returned her gaze with a heated one.

"I don't recall that we forgot anything." His tone slid over her skin and raised goosebumps and started to turn her brain to mush. She frowned at him in agitation."We forgot something that no two adults should forget ever unless they planned it." She sighed in irritation at his arrogant yet amused expression. "I'm pregnant." The arrogance drained out of his face and he stared at her with blatant shock.

"What? Pregnant?" Hermione shrugged and grabbed a bun from the table.

"Yes, with a little creature that cries all the time but you love it so much because it's adorable." Lucius's face broke out into a large grin and he leaned over the table to kiss Hermione soundly. A camera flash made them both freeze. Lucius looked over just a Rita Skeeter walked over.

"What a lovely little picture." Hermione glowered at her but Lucius gave her a wink and a large smile. She relaxed and let Lucius deal with the situation.

"Thank you. My fiancé just told me I am to be a dad and I got a little over enthusiastic. My most sincere apologies." Rita's mouth flapped open and closed like a perfect imitation of a trout. Lucius grasped Hermione's hand. "We are so excited. I hope for twins." Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No. No twins. A girl." Lucius frowned.

"A boy." Hermione smirked.

"Madame Pomphry checked. It's a girl." Lucius smiled broadly at Hermione's smug expression and kissed her once more before standing up. Hermione covered her face to hide her laughter.

"Everyone. I would like to announce that, I got my fiancé pregnant and it's going to be a girl!" People roared their approval and Lucius bowed. He held out his hand to Hermione and she stood up. "Now if you excuse me. I must go and tell the family." He pulled Hermione past Rita, she stuck her tongue out at the shocked woman and laughed as Lucius tugged her hand impatiently. They flooed to the Manor and Hermione yawned.

"We should tell everyone before Rita spreads it around." Lucius nodded and pushed Hermione towards the stairs.

"Go have a nap and I'll be up in a few minutes. It will be at least half an hour before everyone starts coming over." Hermione yawned again and walked up the stair to the master bedroom she shared with Lucius. She didn't lay down but she opened the balcony doors and looked out into the sky. The sun set slowly and she heard Lucius open the door.

* * *

Lucius looked at Hermione, she was standing on the bedroom balcony. The wind was ruffling her hair. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you looking at, love?" Hermione leaned against his chest.

"Not looking, thinking." He nuzzled her neck.

"About what?" Hermione sighed.

"Life." Lucius chuckled.

"Such a heavy topic. Besides life is strange." Hermione frowned which made Lucius smile.

"That's just it! Life is strange. Full of confusing… conundrums." Lucius kissed her temple, his hands moving to cover her stomach gently.

"Like what?" Hermione sighed again.

"It lets people do impossible things." Lucius frowned.

"Such as?" Hermione gave a small smile.

"It makes friends out of nemeses. It shows that good can be evil and evil can be good. It turns good people bad and bad people good." Lucius chuckled.

"You sound like the witches from _Macbeth_. 'Fair is foul and foul is fair.' Not saying that you look like them though." Hermione turned her head and glared at him.

"I'm serious!" Lucius tightened his arms around her.

"Well then, by all means continue." Hermione turned back to the darkening sky.

"It proves the guilty, innocent and shows that the innocent is guilty." Lucius frowned but she continued. "It keeps going on like that forever. But there are two things that really stick." Lucius waited but she didn't continue.

"Well?" She was silent for a few moments. When she did speak it was quietly. Lucius had to strain to hear here.

"It lets enemies fall in love." He held her tighter, it was a few heartbeats later before she spoke again. "And it let's you forgive the unforgivable."

And as Lucius held his love in his arms he knew her words to be true. Life was strange and confusing. But out of such confusion and chaos, something simple could arise.

A power beyond all imagination.

Two powers.

One the ability to love past all complications, lies, and hurt.

And the other.

The unconditional forgiveness for something that is completely and totally unforgivable.

And Lucius realized at that moment that the woman he held in his arms, the woman that was carrying his unborn child, was the most powerful being anywhere in the universe…. because she, could do both.

* * *

Well you guys wanted an epilouge i will give you one. Just give me a few minutes, ort hours. and I will ahve it done. I love you all for standing in there with me!


	18. Epilogue

Well here's the epilouge. I hope you guys liked the story and thank you so much for sticking with it for so long! I love all my readers and reviewers! It's shorter than usual but I didn't really have all that much to say.

Enjoy!

**Discalimer-** I own nothing**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

_**Five years later**_

Hermione groaned as a sharp cry woke her up. A warm hand pushed her back down as she went to get up to grab the baby.

"I'll get him." Hermione mumbled her thanks and her husband gave her a brief kiss on the lips before disappearing to the nursery. Hermione sat up and looked at the clock. The numbers showed it was five in the morning. She groaned and ran her hands through her hair. A small girl with platinum blonde curly hair ran into the room and jumped on the bed. Hermione laughed and grabbed her quickly. They wrestled for a few minutes before Hermione called mercy. Samantha Tibby Malfoy, affectingly nicknamed Ronny for her bright blue eyes, sat back with her hands on her hips.

"Well Mummy. Aren't you going to make breakfast?" Hermione laughed at the little girl's tone.

"Oh, Ronny, you are so much like your father." Ronny smiled and Hermione's gaze traveled over to two small figures in the doorway. They were closely followed by Lucius holding a blue bundle in his arms. The two small figures, Nadalie and Tobias Malfoy opened and closed their chubby fists wanting to come up onto the bed. Hermione laughed again and reached down and helped them up. Lucius walked to the other side of the bed and sat down as the twins curled up on either side of Hermione. Ronny crawled over to her father and sat beside him looking at her baby brother. Hermione smiled and cuddled with the twins as she looked over watching Lucius bottle feed the youngest of their children, James Perth Malfoy.

"He was just hungry." Hermione smiled at her husband.

"I bet." Lucius leaned over and kissed Hermione gently. The twins smiled, Ronny made a face and James burped. Hermione and Lucius laughed at their little family.

"Is, brother Draco coming over?" Hermione smirked.

"Why, yes he is. Just for your birthday. So is Abigail, Lucian, and Severus. And Pansy and Scorpio, and Dominic. Also Harry, Ginny, Albus, Rose, and the others." Lucius smirked at her.

"What can't remember the names?" Hermione laughed.

"There is just so many." Lucius chuckled.

"They have no more than we do." Hermione groaned.

"Don't remind me." Ronny frowned her bright blue eyes, that reminded Hermione so much of Ronald, filled with tears.

"You don't want us?" Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Of course I do! I want each and everyone of you. I just realize I would have so many of you." Lucius bounced James slightly and the boy cooed.

"It's okay little bird. Mummy's just mean." Ronny's eyes went wide.

"Mummy's not mean! She just doesn't think before she speaks that's all." Hermione and Lucius burst out laughing causing the Nadalie, Tobias and James to cy. Hermione and Lucius chuckled as they soothed the children. When the last tear was wiped away Hermione announced that they all had to get dressed. The twins ran from the room giggling and Ronny rolled her eyes and followed. Hermione took James and played with his little toes and fingers while Lucius took a shower. She smiled at the baby with love and rocked him back and forth.

"Who's the little boy I love?" James's stormy grey eyes looked at her blankly. "You are! Who's the last little baby I'm having?" James laughed and blew bubbles.

"You are! You are just so cute!" James waved his hands around and Hermione continued the little conversation for ten minutes before looking up. Lucius leaned against the bathroom door in jeans and a silk long sleeved shirt. He walked over and kissed Hermione gently.

"The last, are you sure?" Hermione smiled, and patted her flat stomach.

"No. After this one I am sure." Lucius smiled brightly.

"Another one?" Hermione laughed and nodded.

"What can I say? You keep me busy.' Lucius chuckled and kissed her again.

"What can I say. You look so good when you go to bed. I just can't keep my hands off." Hermione chuckled and handed James over to his dad. She went to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and her hair. She opened the bathroom door quietly and smiled. Lucius sat in the middle of the bed and all the kids had came back in and sat around him. Hermione grabbed her wizard camera and snapped a picture.

"So cute!" Lucius chuckled.

"When the little ones get off of me. I'm going to get you." Hermione laughed and took off out the door.

"Only if you can catch me!" She could hear the kids laughing and she smiled to herself. Life was perfect. No matter how hectic and chaotic it got. No matter how things didn't go as planned. As long as there was love to hold everything together they would make it through their lives. She laughed as she heard her husband's foot steps chasing her. The children laughed and followed after him.

* * *

Ronny had James and was shaking her head at her parent's actions. But she had to smile. They loved eachother and all of them with their whole hearts.

"See James. Mummy is pregnant again and you get to have a little brother or sister." i know you were just born six months ago but its okay. I had three years with no siblings. It was pretty lonely. Although Daddy and Mummy were there. I was happy when the twins were born. And I;m happy you were born too." She kissed the little boy on the cheek. "Lets go wait in the kitchen. The others will be there soon." James stared at her with wide grey eyes and he laughed. Ronny giggled as well.

"At least we are happy." She frowned, her bright blue eyes seemed to remember something that happened a lifetime ago. "And at least some of use get second chances."

**_Finite_**

* * *

Oooooooh the End Tell me what you guys think! And I love you all for sticking with me when I forgot to update or got to busy. It is loyal readers like you that make me want to continue writing stories like these! This wouldn't have been possible without you guys.


End file.
